A Place For a Loud
by Ybarra87
Summary: After a huge blowup with Lynn everything Lincoln knew was shattered. Thinking that he has no place in this world he is in for a shock of a lifetime when a sulk in the park turns into something big. I do not own the Loud House.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful first day of summer in Royal Woods however for one resident it would be the start of something he never saw coming.

Outside of the Loud house sat a small blue car. Inside it was a man who was currently on his phone. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be near their house?" Said a voice coming from the man's phone.

The man just gave a sigh and replied "Look you know full well we've been gone for almost a month and I need to see if anything big happened when we were gone."

"You're still upset about what we came home to aren't you? It wasn't their fault." The voice on the phone replied.

"I know that Alistair." The man replied as he went on to say "Their job was to keep an eye on him and keep him safe which they did but I want to know why that video was put up again. I mean the first time it was put up it was as an apology and he only did it to make up for what he did and they allowed him to take it down afterwards so it wasn't a major problem but when we got back it was put back online and it's been there for almost three weeks. Something had to have happened when we were gone and I need to know what it was."

The voice on the phone now identified as Alistair just sigh and said "You know we took it down the moment we saw it was put back online and deleted the video from their computer so they couldn't be put back online again. Plus how do you know something happened?"

"Because I can feel it in my gut." The man replied. The man then saw a young white haired boy come running out of his house and down the street but he also noticed the boy was crying.

Even though Alistair wasn't there he could feel something was up and just ask "What happened?"

"I just saw him come running out of his house crying. I don't know what just happened but I get the feeling it was bad." The man said as he began to start his car. "I going to follow him and find out what happened.

"Do you have any disguises on you?" Alistair asked.

"No and I am well aware it will be the first time I interact with him without a disguise on but I don't care." The man replied.

"Okay just be careful." Alistair said.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure nothing bad is going to happen and even if something did happen I'll figure something out . You know I always do." The man said.

Alistair just gave a small chuckle and said "That is very true. Good luck." With that said Alistair hung up.

ROYAL WOODS PARK

Lincoln Loud, the boy who calls himself the man with the plan let alone the boy with ten sisters, was currently sitting on a bench crying his heart out while talking to his friend Clyde on his phone. "Clyde I really need to see you." Lincoln said trying so hard to contain his sadness.

"I'm with my dads right now Lincoln but I'll come to your house as soon as I can." Clyde said.

"NO! Not at my house!" Lincoln shouted.

"Why not Lincoln?" Clyde asked sensing something was going on with him.

"Just meet at the park." Lincoln said.

"Did something happen? You know you can tell me anything." Clyde replied.

"Yeah something happened." Lincoln said in a sad tone. "I'll tell you what happened when you get here."

Clyde just gave a sigh and said "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks buddy." Lincoln replied as he hung up. As he placed his phone in his pocket and started to think of what happened back at his house. The memories were still fresh that he could still feel like he was there experiencing what happened. The thought of it just made him break down and start crying even harder. He didn't even notice the person walking up to him.

"What seems to be the problem kid?" A voice said.

Lincoln took a break from his crying to see it was a man. He was around his mid thirty's. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with a brown leather jacket on. Lincoln just looked at him and said "Nothing I'm fine."

"If you were fine you wouldn't be crying." The man said as he sat down next to Lincoln. "Why don't you tell me what's up it might help you."

Lincoln just look at him confused by why a perfect stranger would want to listen to him and his problems and asked "Why do you want to listen to my problems? You're a complete stranger plus I don't even know your name."

The man just sighed and gave a small smile. "You're right I should introduce myself. My name is Walter Burke. I run the Lion's Den. It's an antique and pawn shop." He said.

Lincoln just gave him a strange look and said "That's weird. A shop that sells antiques and where people can pawn stuff put together."

Walter just rolled his eyes and replied "It's not that weird if you think about all the fusion cuisine restaurants in this town."

"Yeah you got a point." Lincoln said as he then realized he didn't introduce himself "I forgot to tell you who I am. I'm-"

Before Lincoln could say his name Walter interrupted him "I know who you are. You're Lincoln Loud. The only boy in the family with ten sisters. You're also known as the man with the plan."

Lincoln's eyes just grew wide with surprise. He couldn't believe that this person knew his name let alone his nickname. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"Kid I've lived in this town for almost twelve years. I pretty much know who the Louds are. Plus you're my favorite." Walter answered.

Lincoln couldn't believe what he just heard this guy knew his name let alone his nickname and out of all the Loud children he was this guy's favorite. He had to know why. "Why am I your favorite?" He asked.

Walter just gave a smile and said "Well I suppose it's the fact that you care for others and you'll do anything to make them happy. You do whatever you can to help your friends and family even if it costs you. Sure you can get a little selfish at times but you always do the right thing in the end. But most of all your someone who loves their family with all their heart. So when I see you out here crying like you had your heart broken into a million pieces it makes me wonder what happened to make you like this."

Lincoln looked at Walter and could see let alone feel that he could trust him. "I tell you what happened but I'll should start at the beginning. It's also a bit of a long story." He said.

"That's okay. I don't have anywhere to be." Walter said.

"Well I guess it all began when I asked Lori to teach me how to do the laundry." Lincoln said.

FLASHBACK

Lori was currently in her room laying on her bed while looking at her phone when all of a sudden she hears a knock at the door. She looks to see it's Lincoln. "What do you want Lincoln?" She asked.

"Hey Lori, I was wondering if you could teach me how to do the laundry?" He asked.

Lori just gave him a suspicious look and said "Lincoln if you're trying to get me to trade chores with you then you can forget it."

"No Lori I mean I want you to teach me how to do the laundry all of it not just your clothes. I mean I'll still do the garbage I just want to do the laundry as well." He said.

Lori then got off her bed and walked towards him. "Okay what's up?" She asked knowing something was up with her little brother.

"Nothing is up." Lincoln said trying to dodge her question.

Unfortunately Lori wasn't buying it. "Lincoln tell me what's going on now." She said in a stern tone voice.

Lincoln just sighed. "Lori do you know what you're good at and what you're going to do with your life?" He asked.

Lori just nodded and said "Of course I do Lincoln."

"Well I don't." He said with frown as he went on to say. "Everyone in this house has something their good at and knows what they want to do when they grow up except me. I feel like I'm not good at anything plus I don't even know what I'm going to do when I grow up. It's like everyone is moving forward with their lives while I'm just left behind not knowing what to do. It makes me feel like I'm not even a Loud."

The second Lori heard him say that she rush right over to him and gave him a hug. "Of course you're a Loud Lincoln. You always be a Loud." She told him as she pulled out of the hug to look him in the face. "How long have you been feeling like this?" She asked.

"For awhile. It's been on my mind a lot recently and I've been dealing with it by helping out around the house. For some reason I feel a lot better when I'm helping whether if it's here or around town with my friends." He said as tears started rolling down his face.

"So that's why you want to learn how to do the laundry. To deal with the pain." Lori said trying to hold back her own tears after listening to her little brother.

"Well that's not the only reason." He said as he went on to explain "Lori you're going to go college soon and that means someone else will have to do the laundry. I figure that person should be me plus it also gives me time to spend with my oldest sister until she leaves."

Lori couldn't help but let the tears she holding back out. "Okay Lincoln I'll teach you how to do the laundry." She said with a small smile.

FLASHBACK PAUSE

"After that Lori began teaching me how to do the laundry and I was doing okay until one day."

RESUMING FLASHBACK

Lincoln was laying on his bed reading comics until he heard someone scream "MY SOCKS!" Lincoln wanting to know what was going on ran out of his room to the source of the scream his sister Lynn.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My socks have been washed!" She yelled.

"What's wrong with them being washed?" He asked.

"I have worn these socks to almost every game I played and I never lost a game when I wore them. I never wash them because I knew I would lose if I did wash them. I even told Lori not to wash them but she DID!" Lynn said as she yelled out "LORI GET IN HERE!"

Lincoln knew this was his fault. He didn't know that he wasn't suppose to wash her socks. He also knew that he need to tell Lynn the truth. Just then Lori walked into the room. "What do you want Lynn?" Lori asked in an annoyed tone.

Before Lynn could say anything to her Lincoln blurted out "Lori didn't wash your socks I did!"

Lynn immediately turn her attention from Lori to Lincoln. She looked at him with an intent angry look as her face turned red with anger. "YOU WASHED THEM!" She screeched.

Before Lynn could do or say anything else Lori stepped right in front of her. "Lynn that's enough!" She shouted.

Lynn looked at Lori "Why did he do the laundry?" She asked then said "That's your job."

Lori just looked at Lynn with an upset look and said "Lincoln knew that I would be heading to college soon and that someone else would be taking my chore so he asked if I could teach him how to do it and I agreed. It's also my fault that Lincoln washed your socks since I didn't tell him not to wash them so if you need to blame anyone blame me."

After hearing Lori's explanation Lynn just look at Lincoln and gave him a scowl and hissed out "But you didn't wash them he did! I swear he is nothing but-"

Before Lynn could finish that sentence Lori yelled "Don't you dare finish that sentence Lynn! You know what Mom will do if you say it so just drop it! It was an accident so get over it!" After Lori got done yelling she kneeled down and looked at Lincoln straight in the face and said "It wasn't your fault Lincoln. It was an accident and it's my fault I forgot to mention it. You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine Lori." Lincoln said as Lori stood back up and exited the room while Lincoln turned to face Lynn who was still scowling at him and said to her "I'm sorry I wash your socks Lynn. I didn't know that I wasn't so suppose to wash them please forgive me." Lincoln was about to leave the room when suddenly an idea popped into his head. "I know maybe you can come up with a new good luck routine before you go to a game! I can even help if you want."

All of a sudden a grin formed on her mouth. "You know what Linc you're right I should come up with a new routine and I know what it's going to be." She said.

FLASHBACK PAUSE

"Her new routine was showing a video of me humiliating myself which she put online to her team before a game. Her team would get a huge laugh watching it and would win their game afterwards. It was going fine until she lost her game today and she thinks I'm responsible for it."

RESUMING FLASHBACK

Lincoln was in the living room watching TV when all of a sudden Lynn burst through the door screaming out "LINCOLN GET DOWN HERE!"

"I'm right here Lynn." Lincoln answered confused by why she was mad and upset. "What's up?" He asked.

"You know exactly what's up!" She hissed out as she grabbed Lincoln by his shirt and lifted him up.

"What's going on?" Lori said as she came out of the kitchen and into the living room as the rest of the Loud sisters started coming into the room as well.

"I lost my baseball game today and it's Lincoln's fault!" Lynn yelled out.

"How was it Lincoln's fault?" Lori asked in an annoyed and angry tone.

"That's what I want to know as well!" Lincoln cried out.

"He took down the video of him humiliating himself so I couldn't show it to my team!" Lynn shouted with anger. "And to make matters worse he deleted the video so I couldn't put it back online."

"Lincoln what is she talking about?" Lori asked.

"Do you remember the video I made to make up for what I did to you during the trophy incident and you allowed me to take it down after you forgave me?" The Loud sisters except Lynn nodded. "Well Lynn put it back online a day after I washed her socks and she showed it to her team before their game would started which they won making it a new good luck routine she would do before a game would start. But I didn't take it down or delete the video!"

"You're lying." Lynn growled out.

Luna who was getting fed up with the way Lynn was treating Lincoln signaled Lori and Luan who then grabbed Lynn forcing her to put Lincoln down. She then turn to Lincoln and asked "Are you okay bro?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered.

"Why didn't you come to us about that video?" She asked.

"Because it made her happy and she thought it was helping her win so I didn't see the problem. I mean people are laughing at me a lot now and I'm okay with it but I didn't take it down." He answered.

Luna placed her hand on Lincoln cheek and said "I know you didn't Linc." She then turned to Lynn. "Lincoln said he didn't take it down and I believe him. In fact I know he didn't do it." She said.

"And I'm telling you I know he did it." Lynn said with anger.

"If you think that then you don't know anything about Lincoln!" Luna hissed out.

"Well there is one thing I do know about him. He's bad luck." Lynn said as the Loud sisters then let out a huge gasp and immediately scowled at her.

"Lynn you know full well Mom said not to call Lincoln that! Now we have to go to Aunt Ruth's!" Lola screamed.

"Just because you lost you're game doesn't make Lincoln bad luck so stop saying that about him." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah try telling that to the person he killed!" Lynn yelled earning a scowl from Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lisa while the rest of the sisters just gave a confused look.

"Lynn shut up!" Lori hissed out.

"What is she talking about?" Lana asked.

"That's what I would like to know as well." Lincoln said.

"You want to know? Fine I'll tell you! You killed someone Linc and that person was your mother!" Lynn shouted.

"What are you talking about? Mom is still alive." Lincoln said confused and hurt by what Lynn was saying.

"I'm not talking about our mom I'm talking about your mom." Lynn said in a malicious tone. Seeing that Lincoln didn't understand what she was saying she then screamed "NEWS FLASH! YOU'RE ADOPTED YOU LITTLE JINX!"

After hearing that Lincoln just stood there feeling like someone just punched him in the gut and shattered him into a million pieces. "That's the meanest thing you ever said to me Lynn." He said in a sad and hurt tone as tears began rolling down his face. The rest of the Loud sisters just stood there shocked by what was happening not knowing what was going to happen next.

"It's the truth. Your mom died giving birth to you. It's proof that you're bad luck!" She spat out.

Lincoln was about to say that it wasn't true and that he got his hair from Pop Pop but then he saw the look on his older sisters' faces making him realize what Lynn was saying was true. "It's true isn't it?" He asked them as tears came rolling down his face but they didn't answer. However he knew their silence was answer to the question he asked. "So it's true. I really am adopted and I killed my own mother. I'm not even a Loud. I guess I am really bad luck." He said in a weak tone trying so hard not to break down in front of them.

The girls just stood there shocked by what they just heard. Lori, Leni, Luna,Luan, and Lisa just looked at Lincoln. They knew he was hurt but couldn't find the right words to say. While Lucy, Lana, and Lola just couldn't believe it. The boy who looked out for them and who always tried to help them when they needed it wasn't even their brother. Before they could say anything Lincoln ran out of the house as Lynn screamed out "That's right get out of here you jinx!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's what happened." Lincoln said.

Walter just sat there in silence. After hearing Lincoln's story all he could feel a bunch of mixed emotions coming over him, mostly anger, but the one he decided to show was sympathy. "Lincoln let me asked a question." He said.

"What do you want to ask me?" Lincoln replied.

"Do you love your family?" Walter asked.

"Yeah I love them but their not my real family." Lincoln answered.

"But they raised you right? Do they took care of you when you were sick? Do they celebrate your birthday with you? Do they spend time with you?"

"Yeah they do but-" Lincoln replied but was cut off by Walter before he could finish.

"Then they're your real family." Walter said. Lincoln was about to say something but Walter spoke first. "Let me finish. You don't need to share blood be a family. The thing that makes a family is love and your family loves you. As for your birth mother you didn't kill her. There is always a chance a mother could die during a child birth but the fact of the matter is that doesn't mean you killed her. It was just her time."

"Do you think she loved me?" Lincoln asked.

Walter just gave a small smile and replied "Kid I know your birth mother loved you because the one thing a mother always wants for her child is for them to be happy and the fact that you have a big family that loves you and makes you happy is proof that she loves you."

Lincoln just gave a smile as the tears on his face started to stop. "Thank you for listening and talking to me Mr. Burke. You really made me feel better." He said.

"Please call me Walter." Walter replied.

"What do you think I should do when I get home?" Lincoln asked having no idea what he should do next.

"I think you should talk to your mother. She'll probably be upset that you now know the truth but she will help you deal with it. She'll probably have the adoption papers and a picture of her to show you. Who knows your birth mother could of even left you a letter. The point is your mother will be there to help you, even your dad and sisters will be there to help you. Well except Lynn, she sounds like she's a rotten brat."

"Please don't say that about Lynn even though she gives me problems she still my sister and I love her." Lincoln said with a frown.

Walter just sighed. "Lincoln the way I see it Lynn is nothing but a little spoiled brat who only cares about winning." He said.

"I suppose it's my fault for the way she is." Lincoln said as he let out a sigh.

"If you say so, I still think she's a brat."

Sudden a voice could be heard coming from right in front of them. "Well now here's a familiar face. Hello Walter."

Lincoln and Walter looked to see three men standing in front of them and that all three of them were holding guns. The man in the middle looked like he was in his mid thirty's. He had blond hair and green eyes. He was a brown business suit. The other two men were wearing black suits along with black sun glasses. Walter immediately got up and stood in front of Lincoln. "Hello Fitch you look about the same and I see you're still working for him. How long has it been since we last seen each other?" Walter asked.

"Oh about almost twelve years." Fitch said as he sighed. "Anyway you know why we're here so please don't put up a fight."

Walter just gave a chuckle. "Oh Fitch even after all these years you still underestimate me." He said as he quickly moved his right hand to his back and pulled out a gun so quickly that no one saw him do it. He then immediately shot the two men on the left and right of Fitch point blank in the head as he then shot Fitch straight in his arm that was holding the gun making him drop it.

As the Fitch's gun fell to the ground he cried out "Shit!" as he ran to his car and drove off.

Walter could see people beginning to gather around as he put his gun back. He then turned to Lincoln to see he had a confused and scared look on his face. Letting out a groan he knew what he had to do next. "Sorry about this kid." He said as he quickly karate chopped Lincoln in the neck knocking him out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

"That's right get out of here you jinx!" Lynn screamed as Lincoln ran out the door crying. Her sisters just glared at her with disbelief that she just shattered their brother's life. "I'm glad that jinx is finally gone." She said as she was about head upstairs only to be grabbed by Lori.

"I can't believe what you just did Lynn! You destroyed our brother's life! You took away everything he grew up with and knew away from him! Do you know how selfish you are?!" Lori yelled at her.

Before she could yell anymore Luna spoke up. "Lori before you tear Lynn a good one do you mind telling us how this whole mess started?" She asked.

"Yeah I suppose you all should know how this began." Lori replied as she told them how Lincoln came to her wanting to learn how to do the laundry and why he wanted to learn it. She then went into how he felt like he isn't good at anything like they are and that he felt like he was being left behind while they were moving forward with their lives. She also told them he was beginning to feel like he wasn't even a Loud. When they all heard that they just gave a loud gasp and started to cry except Lynn who gave a huge scoff. Finally she told them about Lincoln washing Lynn's lucky socks because she forgot to tell him not to wash them and that was how all of it started.

"I can't believe he was going through something like that!" Luna said as tears rolled down her face. She then asked "Lori why didn't you tell us what Lincoln was going through?"

"I was going to but Lincoln didn't want you guys to know. However I was going to let you all know what was going on but everytime I was about to something always came up. Let's face it we're always busy with our own thing and we never have time for him. When you think about it we really are leaving him behind." Lori replied as she then turned to Lynn. "Now getting back to the main subject Lynn there's something I want to ask you. How did you know how Lincoln's birth mother died? The only people who knew how she died besides Mom and Dad was Leni, Luna, Luan, and me. So how did you find out?"

"That's a good question I would like to know the answer to that as well." Luna said.

"I overheard Mom telling Lisa about Lincoln's birth mother." Lynn answered.

The older sisters just looked at Lisa stunned that she also knew the truth about Lincoln. "Lisa you knew?" Leni asked.

Lisa just let out a huge sigh as she then said. "Yes Leni I knew. I found out Lincoln was related to us when I was going over a blood sample I taken from him. I came to the logical conclusion that he was adopted but I wanted to know about his birth parents so I went to Mom to find out what she knew about them." Tears started coming down her face as her voice began to break. "I was afraid that they would come for him one day. I didn't want to lose my big brother. The person who would always help me whenever I required it, who always cared about my health and safety, and who would always love no matter how difficult I can be."

All of the sisters except Lynn gathered around Lisa and gave her a big group hug. As they broke the hug Lana asked "What about Lincoln's birth father?"

"We don't have to worry about him. Unfortunately he died overseas protecting our country and apparently both of them didn't have any family so we don't have to worry about anyone taking Lincoln away from us." Lori replied.

"Wait a minute I just thought of something." Luan said as she looked at Lynn. "Lynn said that she wore her lucky socks to almost every game she played."

"Yeah so what's your point?" Lynn asked.

"Were you wearing them at the game you lost when you accused Lincoln of being bad luck and causing you to lose?" Luan asked getting the attention of the rest of her sisters and causing them to set their eyes on Lynn.

Lynn just shifted her gaze trying to avoid making eye contact with them. "No I wasn't wearing them!" She spat out defensively.

Lucy however looked to her right as if someone was telling her something. "Okay I'll tell them." She said as she turned towards her sisters to say. "Great Grandma Harriet says that she's lying. She was wearing them."

All of the sisters just looked at Lynn with anger. They couldn't believe that Lynn blamed Lincoln for being bad luck instead of admitting her socks weren't lucky. "Oh come on! You're telling me you believe the spooky sister who says she can talk to ghosts?!" She shouted.

"Well Lynn given how you treated Lincoln we would believe her over you anyday!" Lori yelled as the rest of the girls just agreed.

Luna was trying very hard not to attack her even going as far as asking Luan to hold her back as she screamed out "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?! HOW COULD YOU THROW LINCOLN UNDER THE BUS SAYING THAT HE WAS BAD LUCK INSTEAD OF ADMITTING YOU'RE SOCKS WEREN'T LUCKY?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE LOVES YOU?! IS WINNING SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU'RE WILLING TO THROW AWAY YOUR OWN BROTHER?!"

Lynn just growled with anger "Well he was at the game so as far as I know he caused me to lose! As for today's game we'll never know the answer because he washed my lucky socks and deleted the video just to make me lose! He's just bad luck!" She shouted.

Lori getting fed up walked over to Lynn getting ready to slap her until Luna grabbed her arm. "No Lori allow me." She said as Lori nodded and stepped back. Luna then looked at Lynn and suddenly punched her right in the face instantly giving her a black eye.

"Are you okay?" Lori asked with concern.

"No! Luna just punched me!" Lynn cried out.

"I wasn't asking you Lynn. I was asking Luna after all a musician's hands are important." Lori said as she was looking at Luna's hand.

"Yeah I'm fine. My hand is just a little sore." Luna replied.

"I suggest you put some ice on it to prevent any swelling." Lisa said as she inspected Luna's hand as well.

"Hey what about me?!" Lynn cried out upset that no care she was punched.

"Just ice it and you'll be fine." Lola said with a scoff.

Lynn just let out a huge scream that filled up the whole room. "IF LINCOLN DIDN'T DELETE THAT VIDEO NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING!" She yelled out.

"Lincoln said he didn't delete it so stop blaming him!" Luna shouted.

As Lynn and Luna continue shouted about the video Lori just rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Lisa could you please find out who deleted the video so we can shut Lynn up?" She asked.

"I'm already on it." Lisa said as she sat at the computer and began to find out who deleted the video. However she didn't expect to hit a roadblock so fast. "Hmm, that's strange."

"What is it Lisa?" Lori asked.

"I'm trying to track the person responsible for deleting the video however the person made sure to cover there tracks real well. I'm finding it extremely difficult to track their location as well since the program I'm using is just bouncing from server to server making it to track them." She replied.

"So you can't find out who did it?" Luna asked.

"Sadly no all I can say is whoever did it must be very rich and resourceful because that would be the only way to block my program from finding them." Lisa said as she gave a sigh.

Luna just looked at Lynn and shouted "Are you proud of yourself Lynn?! You went and destroyed everything Lincoln knew and for what?! Because you think he deleted a video which you would show your team just to humiliate him and it would cause you to win your game?! He even said that he didn't do it but did you believe him no you just had to blame him because you're a sore loser!" Luna then noticed that she was being held back by Luan as was Lynn who was being held back by Lori and Leni. She could see Lynn was trying to hold back her anger from being called a sore loser. Luna just gave a deep breath and began to calm down. She then thought of something. She looked at Lynn and asked "Lynn who do you win your games for?"

"I win them for me." She said not knowing what Luna trying to pull.

"Just you? No one else?"

"Just me. No one else."

"Who got you interested in sports?"

"No one I got interested in them all on my own."

"Do you remember your first game?"

"Of course I do! I won! What else is there to remember?"

"So you really don't remember?"

Lynn just gave a confused look. She didn't know what Luna was trying to pull but she had to know what she meant. "What is it I'm suppose to remember?" She asked.

Luna just gave a small smirk. "I'm not going to tell you. It's something you need to remember on your own." She said leaving Lynn in a confused state as she looked at Lori "We're gonna have to tell Mom and Dad what happened but what do you think we should now?"

"Right now let's just wait for Lincoln to come back home." Lori said.

As the oldest Loud sisters and Lisa waited for Lincoln to come home. Lucy, Lola, and Lana were discussing about the fact that Lincoln was adopted.

"I can't believe Linky was adopted. I mean I grew up thinking he was my brother but it turns out he's just a stranger." Lola said.

"I know how you feel Lola but I still feel he's my brother. I mean he's always been there when we needed it and he always tries to make thing right for us when he does something wrong. To me he's my brother and no one can change that!" Lana replied.

"Yeah you're right Lana. Linky is our brother and no one can change that." Lola stated.

"I've always known Lincoln was different from us and now I know why." Lucy said getting the attention of all her sisters.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Asked Lana and Lola at the same time while the other sisters just listened.

"Once in a while I would see this ghost of a woman watching over Lincoln. Whenever I try to talk to her she would disappear right away. I tried asking Great Grandma Harriet about her but she would just tell me it's none of my business and just leave it alone. I think she was trying to me from knowing the truth about Lincoln until I was old enough to understand." Lucy answered.

Luna just walked toward her. "Lucy do you think that was you know?" Luna asked.

"I only got a glimpse of her once but from the look I saw her give Lincoln. It was one of love. You know the look Mom would give us that would show she would love us no matter what. So yes Luna I think that was Lincoln's birth mother." Lucy replied.

Lori just gave a sigh as she then said "I can't believe I'm going to ask this but Lucy is she in the house? Maybe she can tell us where Lincoln is."

"I'm sorry Lori but no she isn't. Whenever I see her she would always be near Lincoln and she would disappear right away when she would see me." Lucy answered.

"We're just gonna have to wait Lori." Luan said as she place a hand on Lori's shoulder.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Luna went to go see who it was while Lori just asked "Who is it Luna?"

"It's Clyde. He might know where Lincoln is so I'm going to let him in. Lori you better hide." She said as Lori went into the kitchen. She then opened the door to see a worried Clyde.

"Is Lincoln here?" He asked the sound of worry could be heard in his voice.

"No he isn't Clyde." Luna answered as she then asked"What's wrong?" seeing that Clyde was really worried about Lincoln.

"Lincoln called me about a hour ago. He sounded really upset I could even hear him crying and wanted to meet me. I suggested we meet here but he was strongly against it so I agree to meet him at the park. When I got there the park was closed off. Apparently there was a shooting." After that was said all of the sisters peeked their heads out to find out more. "I tried calling Lincoln but he wouldn't answer his phone. So I came here to see if he was home and he isn't." Clyde said trying to keep himself from breaking down.

Luna just hugged Clyde. "Clyde calm down. We'll find out what happened okay?" She said to him as he started crying.

"He's my best friend. He can't be gone. Maybe if I got there sooner." He said.

"You don't know that. For all we know he could be somewhere safe." Luna said in a caring tone as she let him out of the hug to look him in the face.

"Something was bothering him. I tried to find out what it was but he wouldn't tell me. All I know is that he didn't want to meet here and that tells me something happened to him here." Clyde said as he then saw Lynn who was sporting a black eye. In that instance he knew who was responsible for Lincoln being upset. He ran past Luna and lunged toward Lynn tackling her to the ground. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM THIS TIME?! HE TOLD ME ABOUT THAT VIDEO YOU PUT BACK ONLINE AND I TOLD HIM TO TELL LORI AND THE OTHERS WHAT YOU DID SO THEY WOULD PULL IT DOWN BUT HE TOLD ME SINCE IT MADE YOU HAPPY AND BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT HELPING YOU WIN YOUR DUMB GAMES THAT HE WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING. APPARENTLY HE CARED MORE ABOUT YOU BE HAPPY RATHER THEN THE LAUGHS HE WAS GETTING. DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT LINCOLN?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"

Lynn couldn't believe the fact that Clyde the kid who passes out from nosebleeds from whenever he sees Lori was overpowering her. The fact that even Lori was in the room and he still hasn't passed out was infuriating her. Lincoln's dorky little friend tackled her to the ground and is keeping down even though she's stronger than him. Worst of all was him telling her off. That Lincoln cared more about her happiness than his. I mean yeah she knew Lincoln love her but would he really put her happiness before him? And the fact he asked if she even cared about him. Yeah she does but she has her own way of showing it. Then she remember something Luna said to her. "If you think that then you don't know anything about Lincoln!" was what Luna said to her when she accused Lincoln of deleting the video. What was that suppose to mean? Then there were the questions Luna asked about her first game. Did she forget something? If so what was it? Was it about Lincoln? She was about to say something until Luna pulled Clyde off her.

Luna just looked him straight in the eyes and sighed. "Clyde, Lincoln found out something that he wasn't suppose to find out until he was older. Lynn told him that he was adopted because she was upset that she lost her game today. She thinks he deleted the video she put back online causing her team's winning streak to end. Now I know you're upset but yelling at her right now won't solve anything. So just go home for now." She said to him.

"Will you let me know if you find anything out?" He asked understanding now why Lincoln sounded so upset.

"Of course Clyde." She said as she escorted him to the door and he immediately ran home. She then turned towards the others. "Okay the best lead we got right now is the park so I say we find out what happened and see if he was there." The rest of the girls agreed as they ran outside to get into Vanzilla.

ROYAL WOODS PARK

When the girls got to the park they were shocked to see the whole area blocked off by the police. They needed answers so they approached the first officer they saw. "Sorry girls but the parks closed off." The officer said.

"We need to know if our brother was involved in this. We heard he was here." Lori said.

The officer just gave them a concerned look. "Look kids we're still trying to find out what exactly happened here. If we find out if your brother was somehow involve we'll contact you but right now we need to do our job."

Just then a second officer approached the first. "A couple guys in suits just showed up. They say that they're with the government and that they're taking over." The second officer said.

The first officer gave the second a confused look. "Why is the government here and why are they taking over?" He asked.

"I don't know. They just said to hand everything we have so far to them and that we need to follow their instructions. They even called the chief and told him so we have no choice but to obey their orders." The second officer replied as he then noticed the Loud girls standing behind the first officer closely listening to their conversation and then pointed to them.

The first officer then turned around to see them. He just gave a sigh and said "Girls you need to leave now. Who knows maybe your brother's at home waiting for you. If by some chance your brother was involved with what happened here then you will be informed but right now the best thing you girls can do is go home and wait."

The girls just gave a big sigh as they walked back to Vanzilla. "Do you think Lincoln is back home?" Luan asked.

"I don't know Luan but let's just hope so." Lori answered as she then noticed Lisa who look like she was in deep thought. "Lisa what are you thinking?" She asked as the rest of the girls got into Vanzilla.

"Lori could I talk to you for a few minutes?" She then notice the rest of the sisters getting ready to get out to listen. "Alone." She said.

"Sure." Lori said as she shot back an intimidating glare at the rest of the girls making sure they stayed in the van. She then followed Lisa to a spot far away from Vanzilla so the rest of the sisters couldn't hear a thing. "So what's up?"

"This isn't a coincidence." Lisa said.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked while giving a confused look.

"I mean the fact that the video of Lincoln was taken down by someone who has resources to block me from finding them and that now the government is responding to a shooting in the park." Lisa replied.

"Are you saying they're both connected? Why would the government want to take down a humiliating video of Lincoln? It doesn't make sense!"

Lisa just sighed knowing that she didn't have enough evidence to support her theory and said "Maybe I'm wrong Lori. In fact I hope I'm wrong."

Lori just grabbed Lisa's hand as they walked back to the van while holding her hand. "Maybe Lincoln's home now. Let's go check." She said.

BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE

As the girls got back home they quickly ran into the house to see if Lincoln was there but sadly he wasn't. "Lincoln's not here." Lana said as tears started forming.

"Where could he be?" Lola asked as she started crying.

As the twins started crying Lisa pulled something out. "That's it! I'm tracking Lincoln's chip now!" She shouted.

The sisters just gave a confused look. "Wait a minute. Didn't you tell us that you didn't put tracking chips in us?" Luna asked.

"I lied so don't act so surprised."

"Look we'll talk about it later. Right now we should be finding Lincoln. He's the only important thing that matters right now so go ahead and track him Lisa." Lori said.

As Lisa focused on her device and got it tuned to locate Lincoln she was shocked by what she saw. "I can't find him." She said.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Luan asked.

"Exactly what I mean! I can't locate his chip!" Lisa shouted.

"Is he dead?" Lynn asked with concern in her voice while the other sisters just gasped at what she just asked.

"No if he was I would still be able to track his chip. It looks like someone turned his chip off. I don't see how that is possible considering I'm the only one who can turn them off." Lisa answered.

"Lisa is there a way you can turn it back on?" Lori asked.

"Yes but it will take me about two to three days to turn it back on."

"Then do it. Right now we need to focus on what to tell Mom and Dad when they get back home." Lori said as she then turned to Lynn. "Lynn I think it's best that you stay in your room until Mom and Dad are home."

Lynn just rolled her eyes and gave a groan as she headed for the stairs but before she made it to the first step Luna called out to her and asked "Lynn who do you win your games for?"

Lynn just let out a groan. "Luna I already told you I win my games for me. No one else. I don't know what you're trying to pull but me winning my games has nothing to do with Lincoln." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Is there something I'm suppose to remember?"

"I can't tell you. It's something you need to figure out." Luna replied with a smirk.

Lynn just rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs. She had no idea what game Luna was trying to play but she was going to win it. If there's something she needs to figure out then she will figure it out.

About a hour has past as the girls saw their parents coming home. Lori just looked out the window and went straight to the door as their parents opened it. Before they could say anything Lori quickly said "Mom. Dad. There's been an incident." Lori then began to tell them everything that had happened and the fact that they don't know where Lincoln is.

After hearing what happened Rita just gave a look of disbelief. She couldn't believe what Lynn did to Lincoln. She always knew she would have to tell him the truth one day but she was waiting for him to at least be eighteen when she did it. She always felt he was her baby boy ever since she first saw him. Sure it was hard to get her husband on board when they adopted him but he also grew to love Lincoln even though he has a hard time showing it he's just used to raising girls. Rita just turned to her husband. "Lynn, honey, I want you to stay with the girls while I go talk to Lynn okay?" Lynn Sr. just gave a nod as Rita went upstairs. As Rita went into Lynn and Lucy's room and just saw Lynn sitting on her bed thinking about something. "Hello Lynn." She said getting her daughter's attention.

"Hey Mom." Lynn answered back knowing that her mother was extremely disappointed with her. "I take it I'm going to Aunt Ruth's."

"You know I should take you to Aunt Ruth's right now but I won't. Right now we should be focused more on finding Lincoln." Rita replied while she looked at her daughter with disappointment and then asked "Lynn do you love your brother?"

Lynn was shocked by what her mother just asked her. "Of course I do!" She blurted out.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it."

"Mom I do love Lincoln but I just love winning more."

"So winning is more important than your brother?"

Hearing her mother asked that Lynn started to get flustered. "No that's not what I'm saying! It's just that I-I don't know! I love Lincoln but I also love winning. I don't know why but winning always comes before Lincoln. I never really thought about this that much until today when Luna asked me who do I win for and if I remember my first game. I don't know what she's trying to make me remember but I think it has something to do with Lincoln." Lynn then looked at her mother. "Hey Mom do you remember my first game?"

Rita just looked at Lynn and gave her a small smile. "Lynn I'm your mother it's my job to remember important parts of my children's' lives and I know what Luna wants you to remember but I'm not going to tell you. Instead I'm going to ask you something. Do you remember what you use to do before you got started on sports?"

"No but it probably has something to with Lincoln right?" She replied.

"That's for you to figure out Sweetie." Rita said as the doorbell then rang.

A few seconds after that Luan came running up the stairs. "Mom two guys from the government are here and they want to talk to both you and Dad!" She cried out.

"Okay Luan. I'll be down in a little bit." Rita said to her as she then turned to face Lynn to say. "I want you to at least think about what I asked you." Rita then headed downstairs to see two men in black suits standing near the door along with her husband. The first man had black hair and green eyes. He looked like he was in his mid thirty's and was well built. The second man had brown hair and amber eyes. He also looked like he was in his mid thirty's and wasn't as well built as the first man.

The first man then began to say something. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Loud. I'm Agent Samson and this is my partner Agent Mitchell." Agent Samson said.

The second man Agent Mitchell just said "Yo." while giving a two finger salute.

Agent Samson just gave him an annoyed look as he went on to say "Can we come in? There's some stuff we want to talk to you about and I feel it's better to talk about this inside than out here."

"Sure come in." Rita said as they walked in and took a seat in the living room. She could see that the girls beside Lynn who was on the steps went into the dining room to probably eavesdrop. She then asked "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you ma'am. You don't have to get us anything." Agent Samson replied.

"Actually I'll take a water." Agent Mitchell said.

Agent Samson then gave his partner an annoyed look and said "Really Jerry? Really?".

Jerry just looked at Agent Samson and replied "What? She offered me something to drink and I'm thirsty! What's wrong with that? Don't tell me your still mad about the car chase incident?"

"Of course I'm still a little sore about that incident we were on a high speed car chase after a wanted criminal and just when we were about to get close to him you pulled into a drive thru!" Agent Samson shouted.

Jerry just rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Sammy! The road was blocked so he wasn't going anywhere and we weren't the only ones chasing him. I just thought we should get some burgers and fries to celebrate a job well done. Plus you weren't complaining about the onion rings I ordered for you." He said.

Agent Samson just let out a groan. "Fine you can have your drink but if you have to go when we're back on the road then you're holding it until we're back at the building because I am not pulling over at a gas station just for you to use the restroom then come back with a Big Gulp!"

"Oh come on! I can't just use a restroom and not get anything that's just rude!"

Rita and Lynn Sr. as well as the girls just watched in confusion as the two men bickered until Lisa came into the living room with a glass of water and gave it to Jerry. "Here's your water." She said as she handed to him.

"Why thank you little girl." Jerry said with a smile as he took the glass from Lisa and she went back into the dining room.

Rita wanting answers just asked "Could you please tell us why you're here."

Agent Samson just ignored his partner as he looked at Rita to answer her. " Yes sorry for that ma'am. There's no easy way to say this but we're here because of one of your children and no ma'am it's not your daughter Lisa. It's about your son Lincoln."

Rita just gasped as her husband just held her. "What happened to my son? Is he hurt?" She asked.

"No ma'am he's fine." Agent Samson said calming her down. "I don't know if you heard but there was an incident in the park today and your son happened to be there when it happened. You see ma'am we have an operation going in Royal Woods where one of our agents is working undercover. We've been on this case for a long time and we're getting close to ending it soon. Anyway our agent was at the park talking to your son when our agent was ambushed by someone who made him. They had guns pulled out on him and your son but he managed to keep your son save when the shooting happened. He took out all but one and we can't take the risk of your son coming back home since he saw the face of the man who got away. In other words it's not safe for him or your family. Now you don't have to worry our agent is keeping him safe and hidden until we can finally shut down the organization we're trying to stop. As for your family you don't have to worry we have agents watching you. They're trained to blend into the crowd so you won't know who they are. We're close to shutting it down so hopefully you'll have your son home soon. Now we've informed our agent to call you tomorrow so you can talk to him and Lincoln. So if you don't have any questions we'll be going now."

"Actually I have one." Lisa said as she walked out of the dining room and into the living room. "What's this organization you're trying to shut down?" She asked.

Agent Samson looked at Lisa and with a smirk replied "That's need to know and you don't need to know." With that said he and his partner left leaving the Louds wondering what to do next.

For the rest of the day it was just quiet at the Loud house. Basically nobody knew what to say. Rita and Lynn Sr. were worried sick about their son but knew right now they had to stay strong for the girls. As for the girls they couldn't help but worry about Lincoln. They wanted him back home and with them. As for Lynn she knew this was her fault from what the agents said. The fact that she chased him out of the house where he witnessed a shooting was entirely on her and she knew that his life was in danger because of her. She was also trying to figure out what Luna and her Mom wanted her to remember. She knew it had to do with Lincoln and it was before she started sports. She tried with all her might to remember something from back then and then came across a memory of her looking at a sign up sheet of baseball try outs and someone telling her to try it out but couldn't figure out who. As for Lori and Lisa they both knew that the agents were holding something back and that it had to do with Lincoln.

LATER THAT NIGHT WITH LORI AND LISA

Lisa was currently looking at something on her computer when she heard a knock at her door. She turned to see it was her eldest sister Lori. "Lori I take it you're here to discuss about the garbage those agents gave us but most importantly Lincoln right?" She asked.

Lori just gave a small smile as she replied "Yeah Lisa. Like you said earlier it isn't coincidence so I came in here hoping you have an idea of what's going on and what it has to do with Lincoln."

"I have a theory but you may not like it."

"Just tell me your theory Lisa."

"I think the video was taken down and deleted because the government didn't want someone to find Lincoln. Think about it the first time it was put up Lincoln did it to make things right with us and we allowed him to take it down but then Lynn puts it back up and leaves it online for almost a month. It then gets taken down by someone with enough resources that prevents me from finding them. Then there's the shooting at the park where Lincoln was at when it happened which the government came in and took over. But there's one thing that stands out the most."

"What's that Lisa?"

"Those agents! They said that they had an operation where of the their men was working undercover and that's the thing that puzzling me."

"What do you mean Lisa?"

"Ever since I've started working on my greatest accomplishments I've always made sure to find out if any organizations are watching me. Every month I make a list of agencies in the area and if I have anything to do with them be here. Some of them would be the same and some of them would be new. In other words if there was a long term undercover government investigation I would have know about it! I don't know who these guys are but I do know one thing their professionals. They know how to cover their tracks and stay hidden."

"Do you have any idea why someone would be after Lincoln?"

"Yes I do but you're not going to like it." Lisa said as she looked at Lori. "What do you know about Lincoln's birth parents?"

Lori had a shocked look on her face. She promised herself that when it came to Lincoln they were the only family he needed. His birth parents were gone and in the past and that he or they didn't need to know anything about them. "Are you telling me this has something to do with Lincoln's birth parents?" She asked.

"I believe so."

"We need to tell Mom!" Lori shouted as she was about to walk out of the room only for Lisa to call out for her.

"Lori wait! Before we tell Mom anything we should get some evidence to back this up. Right now all we have is a theory and that's not much."

Lori just stopped in her tracks and turned to face Lisa. "You're right Lisa. We can't just tell Mom something with nothing to back it up. Do you have any idea where we can get some proof?"

Lisa just gave a smile and went to her computer. "Actually I do. When that agent earlier asked for a water I took the liberty to put a small tracking device into his drink so I could where their office is." She then showed an image of a building that was inside Royal Woods. "I suggest we tell the others about this and formulate a plan to break in there and get some proof but I think we should wait until I turn Lincoln's chip back on so we find out where he is."

"Okay Lisa but I think we should leave Lynn out of this plan seeing how all of this is her fault." Lori said as Lisa just nodded.

Just then they both heard Lynn's voice out in the hall. "Just what are you trying to show me?!" She cried out.

EARLIER WITH LYNN AND LUNA

Lynn was doing her best to remember what she use to do before she started sports but she was drawing a blank. She didn't know what she was to suppose to remember but she knew who had the answers she was looking for: Luna. Lynn headed straight to Luna and Luan's room when she got there she saw Luna practice her guitar. Luna saw her and just looked at her. "What do you want Lynn?" She asked.

"I want you to tell me what I'm suppose to remember." Lynn answered.

"Sorry Lynn but I'm not going to tell you. That's for you to figure out." Luna replied with a smirk.

Lynn just got angry. "Enough with the games!" She yelled out. "I know it has something to Lincoln and I also know it was something I use to do before I started sports but I don't remember! So just tell me!"

"No Lynn. You need to remember it on your own." Luna replied.

Lynn just let out a frustrated scream. "Just because you're Lincoln's favorite sister and know everything about him doesn't mean I know everything about him!"

Luna just let out a sigh as she placed her guitar in it's case. "I promise Lincoln I wouldn't say anything but it's obvious you're not going to remember unless I show you." Luna then grabbed Lynn's hand and proceeded to guide her down the hall.

"Just what are you trying to show me?!" Lynn cried out as Luna lead her to Lincoln's room.

As soon as they were in his room Luna went to Lincoln's dresser and pulled out a box. "Here open it." Luna said.

Lynn opened the box only to be shocked by what was in it. Inside was a bunch of newspaper clippings of the games she played as well as a baseball. She recognized it as the baseball from her first game. "What is this? Why does Lincoln have the baseball from my first game?" She asked.

"You really don't remember huh? You gave it to him after you won your first game." Luna said as she dug through the box to find something. As soon as she found it she just looked at it and said "You know Lynn I'm not Lincoln's favorite sister. At most I'm his second favorite. His true favorite is you."

After saying that Luna handed something to Lynn. Lynn looked at it to see it was a picture of her when she was at least six with a four year old Lincoln. They were both smiling and Lincoln was holding the baseball in his hands. Suddenly Lynn was overwhelmed by a bunch of memories that started flooding her mind. She then realized what she was suppose to remember. "I remember." She said as tears started coming down her face.

"What do you remember?" Luna asked.

"It was Lincoln. He was the one who got me into sports. I remember Dad telling me about baseball tryouts and that I should give it a try but I wasn't to sure. It looked scary to me but Lincoln told me I should at least give it a try. Back then we couldn't be separated. We would always hang out and play together. So when Lincoln told me to give it try I did but I also promised him if I win a game I would be winning it for him. After I won my first few games I decided to give other sports a try to see what else I was good at around that time Lincoln would always be around wanting to hang out with me but I always told him I was busy. Eventually I became to obsessed with sports that I forgot who I win my games for but most importantly who got me to play sports in the first place." With that said Lynn began to break down. "HOW COULD I BE SUCH A MONSTER TO HIM!? I LEFT HIM BEHIND! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF HE HATES ME FOR HURTING HIM!"

"Lincoln doesn't hate you Lynn. He told me he could never hate you." Luna said as she placed her hand on Lynn's back.

Lynn just looked at her. "How did you find out about this?" She asked.

"Lincoln show me this when you guys were at Aunt Ruth's as punishment for the whole bad luck situation. Remember I was left in charge of watching Lincoln and Lily because I took Lincoln's side to begin with and tried to fight hard for him to come back inside after we kicked him out. I mean if you think about the entire family can be so overwhelming that even you would want some time for yourself. Besides someone had to let the movers into the house so they could put Lincoln's stuff back. You know the stuff we sold because you wanted to get rid of everything that could have his bad luck."

"I get it. It was all my fault because of my stupid superstitions."

"Anyway I told Lincoln that he shouldn't forgive you so easily for what you put him through and he just told me that he already forgave you. He then told me that it was his fault for the way you were and I told him that wasn't true. That's when he showed me this box and what was in it. He told me everything about how you were first nervous about trying out for baseball and told you to give it a try also the promise you made about winning games for him. When I found out about this I told him that he should tell you about what you forgot but he just said no. He told me that if you found out about it that you would be devastated and it would hurt you knowing the truth. The last thing he wanted was to hurt you."

"HE SHOULD OF TOLD ME! WHO CARES IF I GOT HURT?! I DESERVE IT AFTER BEING SUCH A MONSTER TO HIM!" Lynn screamed out.

Luna just looked at her and asked "Lynn do you know why Lincoln never told you this?" Lynn just shook her head. "It's because he knew you would blame yourself. He knew you would probably never play sports again and he didn't want that for you. It's because he loves you. He wanted you to be happy even if he has to sacrifice his own happiness. Think about it Lincoln's only happy if we're happy. He told me that he was first upset when you started focusing more on sports but he knew you were happy and that's what mattered to him so he stepped back so you could focus more on sports without him getting in the way. He also told me that because you were so focused on sports that he was able to meet Clyde and become friends with him so in a way it wasn't entirely bad."

Lynn started to calm down after hearing Luna's explanation. "I need to make it up to him. I need to make things right with my brother." Lynn said as she sat down on Lincoln's bed. She then noticed Bun Bun and picked him up. She just held him in her arms as she then said "Tell Lucy I'm sleeping here tonight. I need to look at all of this stuff Lincoln has of me."

Luna just nodded. "You got it Lynn." She said as she exited Lincoln's room only to see the rest of her sisters who were eavesdropping on their conversation standing near the door. All of them except Lori and Lisa ran straight back into their rooms. Luna just looked at them. "I take it you two didn't buy what those agents said and you're working on a plan to find Lincoln am I right?" She asked only for them to nod. "Tell me about it in the morning right now I just want to get some sleep." She said as she headed towards her room.

"I think it's now safe to include Lynn in our plan." Lori said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Agreed." Lisa said.

MEANWHILE AT A MOTEL SOMEWHERE IN ROYAL WOODS

Walter was currently standing outside his motel room while he was on the phone with Alistair telling him everything that he learned and what had happened. "So let me get this straight all of this started because Lincoln washed Lynn's lucky socks and now he knows where Lincoln is and sent Fitch to get him?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Walter replied.

"And tell me again why you let Fitch get away?"

"Because Fitch has always been a weak link. He's easy to squeeze information out of besides I needed to let him go so I would have an excuse to grab Lincoln seeing how he is now in danger."

"I see. So what are you going to do?"

"I decide to take him to the cabin. I'm going to start training him whether he likes it or not."

"So I take it you're going to activate the first stage?"

"Yeah."

"Another question what are you going to do with the chip in Lincoln's neck?"

"I already removed it Alistair. I couldn't take the chance of the girls or him finding Lincoln. It wasn't in to deep so he's probably going to feel sore when he wakes up. I also turned it off so there's no way anyone can track him."

"Where's the chip now?"

"I gave it to Jerry and Samson when they came to drop off some food and supplies."

"I see and did they tell you what you're suppose to do tomorrow?"

Walter just groaned and rolled his eyes. "I don't see why I should allow that after what happened." He said.

"Walter they are his family and deserve to know he's safe." Alistair replied in stern voice.

"And after everything they put him through? No. I don't think so."

"It's not an option Agent Burke. It's an order so you're going to call them tomorrow and allow him to talk to them. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Walter you do intend to keep your promise-" Alistair said until he was interrupted.

"Yes I intend to keep the promise I made to her Alistair! It's just very hard at times seeing him go through tough situations and I'm not allow to do anything!"

"I know Walter. I know."

"Anyway I need to go it looks like he's waking up."

"Okay Walter. Give me a call if you need something."

"You got it." Walter said as he then hung up his phone. He then walked back into his motel room to see Lincoln about to get up.

Lincoln groaned as he woke up. He noticed that he was in a strange room and was about to get up until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. As he felt the back of his neck he notice that there was a bandage there. "What the heck?" He said.

"Yeah sorry about that kid." A voice said.

Lincoln looked up to see a man sitting in a chair at a table with a laptop. Lincoln recognize him as the man he met in the park. "You! I remember I was talking to you in the park when those men with guns came out. You shot them and then you knocked me out! Just what is going on and why am I in pain?" He asked.

Walter just let out a sigh. "Let me introduce myself kid. I am Agent Walter Burke and I work for the government. I've been undercover on an operation that would take down a sinister organization. I've been undercover for a long time so I didn't expect my cover to be blown. When those men came out keep you safe was my main priority I managed to kill two but I failed with the last one so I had to knock you out. The fact that you saw that guy's face puts you and the people you care about in danger. I had to knock you out because I couldn't risk you running off and telling anyone what you saw."

"What about my family? Are they in danger?" Lincoln asked.

"No they aren't. We have agents watching your family so you don't have to worry." Walter replied.

"Oh thank goodness! But that still doesn't explain why I'm in pain."

"That's my fault." Walter said as he placed his hand to the back of his head. "I had to remove the tracking chip your sister Lisa put in you so no one can track us."

Lincoln just gave a stunned look. "A tracking chip! Lisa told us she only placed one in Mom and Dad!" He shouted and winced in pain.

"Yeah well she lied." Walter said in with a deadpan look as he pulled out a thermos and poured what was in it into a glass. Walter then handed the glass to Lincoln. "Here drink this. It will help take away some of the pain and accelerate the healing." He said.

Lincoln began to drink it and gave a disgusted look after he finished it. "Ugh! That was disgusting!" He cried out.

"Yeah I never said it tasted good but you'll be thanking me later when you start to feel better."

"So what's going to happen now? Are we just going to stay in this room or what?"

"Until my agency shuts down this organization it's not safe for you to go back home so instead we're going to go to a safe house." Walter said as he looked at Lincoln. He could see that Lincoln was uncertain of trusting him. "What you don't trust me?" He asked.

"After witnessing a shooting, getting knocked out, getting a chip removed from my neck, and being kept from my family surprisingly no. I don't trust you!"

Walter just sighed and handed Lincoln his gun. "Here you can hold this since you don't trust me." He said.

Lincoln's eyes just went wide. "You're giving me your gun! Aren't you afraid that I might shoot you?"

"Kid I need you to trust so if giving you my gun helps earn your trust then so be it."

"But aren't you afraid I might shoot you?"

"That's a chance I have to take. I need to earn your trust." Walter said as he looked at Lincoln and could see him letting his guard down. "So are you going to come with me to the safe house?"

Lincoln just looked at the man and responded. "Fine but on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"That you train me."

Walter just gave a confused look. Sure he had planned to train Lincoln but he expected him to put up a little bit of a fight instead of asking him flat out. Wanting to know more he just asked. "What is it that you want me to train you?"

"How to fight. How to shoot. Basically everything you know." Lincoln replied.

"Why?" Walter asked needing to know more.

"Because I want to find my place in this world and I feel if I learn from you I might just find it." Lincoln said. After hearing that Walter just gave a small chuckle. Seeing that Lincoln asked "What's so funny?"

"You just remind me of myself. You see when I was young I had this friend and we use to do almost everything together. We always got into trouble and had adventure together but when it came to high school that's where things got a little tricky. You see my friend knew what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to help people and make a difference in the world however I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. My friend was going places and I was just stuck in the middle of no where not knowing where to go or what to do but then it happened. My friend was going to give a speech at a major medical event about a theory she came up with and I was there as moral support. I didn't know what do there so I just started walking around and I noticed something. There was this man with a gun there and he was there to kill someone. I don't know exactly who he was there to kill but I knew one thing for certain my friend was in danger. So I tackled him to the ground. I didn't know exactly what I was doing but it didn't matter I was keeping her safe. We were struggling for a while and then it happened the gun went off. I ended up getting shot in the shoulder. Security finally showed up and arrested the man and I was taken to the hospital. I found out there that the guy was there to kill some doctor who was going to perform an operation on someone important and without that doctor that person would die. When my friend found out what happened she was furious. I put my life in danger for someone I didn't know and she didn't know why. While she was yelling at me it got me thinking what if it was her that was the target. What if someone wanted to kill her just for trying to make a difference. I then decided what I wanted to do. I was going to enlist in the military. Of course she didn't take it real well especially since I told her what I was going to do when she was chewing me out at the hospital. Let's just say I left with more injuries than what I came in with. Boy did she have a mean right hook. Anyway I she was at college I was busy defending our country. I was eventually recruited by my agency." After saying all that Walter just looked at Lincoln and smiled. He then said. "Kid I know for certain that you'll find your place in this world someday and me training you helps you find it sooner then I'll be happy to train you."

"Thank you for agreeing to train me but I'm curious what happened to your friend?" Lincoln asked.

Walter just gave a frown and replied "She died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay you didn't know." Walter said as he walked towards Lincoln and asked "Anyway do you trust me enough to give me back my gun?"

Lincoln noticed he was still holding it and gave it back to him. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot I was holding it."

Walter took it and walked back to the table where his laptop was. He then pulled out a sack that was on the floor. "I got some burgers and fries in case your hungry. I'll join you in second I have to send my boss an email telling him what I'm going to do next." He said while typing.

"That sounds good." Lincoln said as he got up and made his way to the table when all of a sudden he began to feel dizzy and fell down.

Walter got up from the table and helped Lincoln up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got dizzy and fell down. I'm fine now." Lincoln said.

"That's good." Walter said as he placed something in Lincoln's hand.

Lincoln looked and saw it was a pocket knife. "A knife?"

"Yeah if I'm going to be training you then you need to remember the first rule always carry a knife." Walter said as Lincoln sat down at the table and nodded. "Also if I tell you to do something you do it. Like if I ask you to jump you don't ask how high you just jump as high as you can. In other words don't question me just do it with everything you got. I am going to train you until you hit your limit. Now knowing this do you still want me to train you?" Lincoln just nodded again. "Good now. Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one. Weren't you afraid that I might have shot you?" Lincoln asked.

"Not really considering it wasn't even loaded." Walter said as he pulled out the food and handed Lincoln his.

"You gave me a gun that wasn't loaded?" Lincoln asked with a ticked off look.

"Yeah. Rule two always make sure the weapon you're holding is loaded." Walter said as he was getting ready to eat. "Oh by the way after this we going to bed. We have to leave early if we want to get to the safe house and we're going to call your family and let them know you're okay."

"I'm glad I can at least tell my family I'm okay." Lincoln said as he looked at Walter and said "Also has anyone ever told you that you're a jerk?"

"Lots of people." Walter replied with a smug smile.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

As morning came to the Loud House the first thing the girls did was assemble an emergency meeting. "Okay I think we all know why this emergency meeting was called but I'll just tell you if you don't know. It's about Lincoln and those agents that came to the house yesterday." Lori said as she slammed her heel on the desk. "Lisa has a theory to why the video of Lincoln was taken down and deleted. Now this is just a theory so until we have evidence to back it up this just speculation go ahead Lisa."

Lisa then stepped forward. "I have reason to believe that someone is trying to find Lincoln and government is trying to prevent them from finding him." She said as everyone in the room except Lori gasped. "I'll start with the first thing I noticed the video. I mean whoever took it down made sure no one could find out who did it. Now you made wonder why someone would take it down and I believe it was because someone is looking for Lincoln."

Lynn just gave a disappointed look as she knew this was her fault as Lola asked. "Why would someone be looking for Lincoln?"

"I believe it has to do with Lincoln's birth parents." Lisa answered as everyone except Lori gasped again. "Now I don't have any evidence to back this up but I believe that who ever is looking for Lincoln is after him because of his birth parents. However one thing I do know is that those agents are tied to Lincoln. Lincoln was at the park when the shooting happened and then the government shows up and takes over the scene. Why would they do that unless the shooting was connected to Lincoln. I think the people who were shot were there for Lincoln. Then there was those two agents that came to the house. I keep track of every agency that is operating in Royal Woods just in case they may be watching me and I never saw those two coming. To me that proves that they're professionals if even I couldn't see them coming. I have presented all of my theories now."

"We should tell Mom!" Lola yelled.

"And tell her what? We think the government has been watching Lincoln because someone may be after him? We need proof Lola!" Lana screamed.

"Lana is right we need proof before we tell Mom anything." Lori said.

"This is all my fault!" Lynn shouted as she started crying. "If only I didn't think about sports all the time then none of this would of happened!"

"But it did happen Lynn so the question is how are you going to make it up?" Lori asked.

"I don't know how I'm going to make it up to him but I promise you one thing. I'm not playing a single game until Lincoln is back home!" Lynn shouted out. She then looked at Lisa and asked "Do you have a plan to get some evidence?"

"I'm glad someone asked me that." Lisa said with a small smile. "Yes I do have a plan. I took the liberty of putting a small tracking device into the drink of that agent that asked for someone water. I now know their office is some where downtown. I'm already going over the building plans so we can figure out the easiest way in however I suggest we wait until I turn Lincoln's chip back on. I feel we could work a lot better if we knew where he was."

All the sisters just nodded and agreed. Just then the phone began to rang. The girls immediately ran down the stairs to the living room where their parents were. Rita grabbed the phone and looked at the kids. "Okay girls I'm going to put the phone on speaker." She said as she turned the phone on.

A man's voice could be heard. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Loud. I'm the agent who has your son. You can call me Lion" He said.

"Wait a minute your name is Lion? What kind of mother would name their son that? Are you part lion? Is that why you're called Lion?" Leni asked as everyone groaned and facepalmed themselves.

Lion just groaned. "I see you have you have your girls listening to this call with you and I assume that is Leni that asked that. Am I right?" He asked.

"You know who I am?" Leni asked.

"Yes I know who you are Leni. Lincoln told me all about his sisters. Anyway to answer your question Leni, Lion is not my real name. It's my code name." He said.

"Oh." Leni said.

"Anyway back to the reason I called. Lincoln is safe. I'm sorry he witnessed everything but I assure you I intend keep him safe no matter what." Lion said.

"How do we know you're not lion? Get it?" Luan asked while everyone except her dad groaned. "What? I had to get it out!"

"Ugh, I'm not lying Luan. I swear on my life that I will keep Lincoln safe no matter what. I give you my word. Anyway my agency is doing everything they can to shut down the organization we're after so hopefully I'll be able to bring him home soon." Lion said as he took a deep breath and began to speak again. "I'm going to let you talk to Lincoln but I need to say something first. Now Lincoln told me about everything that happened and he seems to be doing okay right now but I need to say something to you Mrs. Loud."

"What is it you need to say?" Rita asked.

"You probably think this rude of me to say but I suggest you get your house in order before Lincoln comes home. I mean you're the mother of the family and their usually in charge of the house. The way I see it all children fear their mothers so I suggest you use that fear to get them in line." He said.

Rita just froze after he said that. Everyone saw that she looked like she was in deep thought. "Mom are you okay?" Lori asked snapping her out of it.

"Yeah I'm fine Lori." She said. "Okay Mr. Lion I'll make sure to get my house in order."

"Okay now let me get Lincoln." He said as he then shouted out. "Hey kid get over here! You can talk to your family now!"

"Hello?" Lincoln said.

"LINCOLN!" The entire family said at the same time with joy.

"Are you okay? Are you eating alright?" Rita asked.

"Yeah Mom I'm fine." Lincoln said.

"I heard that you found out the truth. I'm sorry you had to find out the truth so soon I planned to tell you when you turned eighteen." Rita said.

"Mom it's fine. When I found out the truth I was devastated but then I ran into Lion and began to talk to him. He made me realize that you will always be my real family no matter what. We can talk more about this when I come back home." He said.

"Okay Sweetie." Rita said with a tear.

"Hey Linc." Lynn said.

"Hey Lynn."

"I just want to say that-" Before she could finish Lincoln interrupted her.

"Lynn I forgive you."

"But how could you after what I did to you?"

"Because your my sister and I love you. I know how you get when you play sports so I'm not going to hold it against you."

"But Lincoln-" Lynn said crying while Luna held her and as Lincoln interrupted her again.

"I need to go now. Lion's telling me it's time to go. Bye." With that said Lincoln hung up. The Louds just stood there for a bit and proceeded to go about their day.

MEANWHILE WITH LINCOLN AND WALTER A.K.A. LION

"Okay here's your phone back Lion." Lincoln said as he handed the phone back to Walter.

"You can go back to calling me Walter now. I only asked you to call me by my code name because I don't want your family to know my name." Walter said as he took the phone and immediately threw it to the ground breaking it and proceeded to stomp on it.

"What are you doing?!" Lincoln asked.

"I'm destroying the phone we can't take a chance of anyone trying to track us." Walter said as he stomped on it one more time and got into the car.

"Well how is anyone go to get a hold of us?" Lincoln asked as he got into the car as well.

"Don't worry I made sure we have a bunch of burner phones to bring with us." Walter said as he started the car.

"So how long is it going to be until we get there?"

"Luckily for you the safe house is in Royal Woods so it won't be too long."

The drive was quiet for the both of them. Lincoln didn't know what to say or ask and Walter was the same. Eventually they came onto a road leading into the woods. Lincoln recognized it and said "Hey I know this place it's private property. No one knows who owns it. The only thing people know about this place if you step foot on it then you'll immediately end up in jail."

"Yeah that's what will happen if you step foot on government property." Walter said.

"Wait are you telling me the government owns this area?"

"Yep." Walter said. After a few minutes the car came to a stop. "Okay we're here."

As Lincoln got out of the car he took a good look at the area. He was amazed. He saw that the safe house was a huge cabin. Not far from it was a lake. "Whoa I didn't know this place existed." He said.

"Not many people do, kid." Walter replied as he was bringing stuff into the cabin. "I got to put this stuff up so go ahead and take a look around the area. I call for you when I'm done and then we'll your training."

"Okay Walter." Lincoln said as he went towards the lake.

TWO DAYS LATER

Lincoln was currently sparring with Walter. For the past two days Walter has been teaching a variety of things from chopping wood to how to fight. Lincoln was learning everything he could from Walter and giving it everything he had when doing it. He had been learning it quickly that even Walter was impressed. Walter was surprised on how agile and smart Lincoln was as Lincoln told him he had to be agile and smart to live in a house with ten sisters.

"Okay that's enough sparring!" Walter shouted as Lincoln dropped the stance he was using. "I have to admit kid you are learning quickly. I'm almost running out of things to teach you."

"Yeah even I'm surprised by how quick I'm learning. I mean I'm a quick learner but I didn't think I be mastering what you taught me so quickly not to mention I'm starting to get some muscles." Lincoln said.

"Well you've been pushing yourself to your limit so it's only natural you get something other than knowledge out of it. Anyway I decide what you're going to learn next."

"What?"

"Survival training. In other words we're going camping."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I tried that once with my friend Clyde and we ended up lost in the woods with no food. I had to use what my sisters taught me to get us out of there."

"Let me take a wild guess on why you decided to do that. You thought you weren't man enough because of the things you do with your sisters so you probably saw some reality show of some moron taking on nature like an idiot and decided if he could do it so could you. Did I get it right?"

Lincoln was stunned. He didn't think Walter would guess it correctly." Yeah you're right." He said.

"Well it's not going to happen this time. You see you didn't have any proper training when it comes to camping like that but you don't have to worry I'll be teaching you everything you need to know okay?"

"Okay." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Great now go rest up. We'll be leaving tomorrow for some campgrounds that would be perfect for your survival training." Walter said as he pulled out his phone.

"Aren't you going to come in with me?"

"I'll come inside in a little bit Lincoln. I have to call my boss and let him know what I'm doing." Walter said.

"Okay." Lincoln replied as he went into the cabin.

THE NEXT DAY

AT THE LOUD HOUSE

The girls were currently waiting for Lisa to turn Lincoln's tracking chip back on. "Come on Lisa how long is it going to take you to turn it back on?" Lynn asked.

"I've did everything that was required to turn it back on unfortunately we're going to have to wait for it to turn back on now." Lisa said.

"Well I hope it turns back on soon. I promised Bobby I would let him know what we find out about Lincoln." Lori said.

"How did Bobby find out?" Luan asked.

"Clyde called Ronnie Anne and told her what happened. She then told Bobby and he isn't very happy about it." Lori said as Lynn looked down.

"Yeah I promised Clyde I let him know what we find out." Luna said.

"Well I suggest that when you tell them you do it in person. We don't know if anyone is watching but it's better to be safe than sorry I say." Lisa said as Lori and Luna just nodded.

Lucy then spoke up. "I was wondering if any of you remember the first time you saw Lincoln?" She asked.

"You know I would like to here about that too." Lisa said as the twins just agreed with her.

"I remember the day clearly." Lori said with a smile.

FLASHBACK

"I'll get it Mom!" A six year old Lori said as she ran to the front door. As she opened it she saw a man holding a baby. He had light brown hair and violet eyes. He looked like he was in his forty's and was wearing a black suit and round eyeglasses. She then noticed the baby he was holding and there were some bags next to him. It was a boy with white hair and he looked like he was only a few days old.

The man looked at Lori and smiled. "Excuse me little girl but is your mother home?" He asked.

"Mom there's some strange man with a baby at the door!" She cried out.

"What do you mean there's a man with a baby at the door Lori?"Rita asked as she made her way to the door. She then saw the man Lori was talking about. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Hello Mrs. Loud. My name is John Alistair I'm with Social Services. Now you're probably wondering why I'm here." He said.

"It probably has something to do with that baby you're holding." Lori said.

Alistair just smiled. "Yes that's right little girl." He said.

Rita didn't know what this man wanted but she knew it was important. "Lori why don't you go play." She said.

"Aw but Mom I want to stay and listen to why he's here!" Lori whined.

"Lori go play." Rita said in a stern voice.

"Okay fine." Lori said as she ran off but not to far. She wanted to know why that man was there and she would eavesdrop if she has to.

"Please come in Mr. Alistair." Rita said.

"Okay give me second. My assistant had a family emergency and this is sort of the first time handling a baby." He said as he tried picked up the bags on the ground as he was do this the baby started to wake up and cry. Alistair just gave a confused look not knowing what to do.

Rita just rolled her eyes. "If this is your first time with a baby then you're not going to last by the end of the day. I'll take him." She said as she took the baby boy from Alistair and held him. He immediately stopped crying and let out a giggle. She made her way to the living room with Alistair following her.

As they both got seated Alistair began to talk. "Mrs. Loud the reason why I'm here has to do with this little boy."

"Yeah I pretty much figure that out. What's his name?"

"His name is Lincoln."

Rita just looked at Lincoln and smiled. "Hi there Lincoln are you hungry?" She asked in a sweet voice. Lincoln just started babbling happily. Rita looked at Alistair " Do you have a bottle?"

"Yeah it's around here somewhere." He said as he dug through the bags looking for it. "Found it!" He said as he handed the bottle to her.

"This is your first day on the job isn't it?" Rita asked as she started bottle feeding Lincoln.

"That obvious huh? Yeah it's my first day and I'm on my own. I better get to why I'm here."

"That would be nice."

"Mrs. Loud do you remember a young pregnant woman you met about two weeks ago?" Alistair asked.

"Why yes I do. I met her at the mall. She was looking for something to give her child when it was born and she asked for my opinion. I had my youngest daughter Lynn with me at the time so I sort of had my hands full but she was patient. After I helped her we talked for a bit. She told me she was going to have a boy and-" Rita then stopped as she took a look at Lincoln. "Did she-"

"Yes ma'am she died giving birth to him. As to why I'm here when she was about to give birth the doctors told her she wasn't going to survive and if their was any family they could contact. Unfortunately she didn't have any and the father was out of the picture. He died overseas protecting our country. The father didn't have any either. So the doctors had to contact my office. She told us that she wanted her son to go to you and your family. She said that she wanted her son to be raised in a loving home and you would be perfect. Now it was an odd request but it's very hard to say no to a dying mother's wish so here I am. They could have someone with experience be here but no they decided to give this case to the new guy!"

"You know it's funny when I met her I could tell instantly she was going to be a great mother. She had so much love to give yet I could see something in her eyes like she knew she may not survive giving birth. I understand why your here and I would love to but I would need to talk to my husband first. Mr. Alistair you have to understand we have five girls and if we take in Lincoln we would have to adjust our budget."

"I understand ma'am. I'm going to make some calls and see if I can find somewhere to put Lincoln." Alistair said as searched for his phone in one of the bags and pulled out some papers and put them on the coffee table in front of Rita.

"What are those papers?" Rita asked.

"Adoption papers ma'am just in case you decide to keep him."

"Can I ask where are you going to take him?"

"That I don't know. My assistant was suppose to make some arrangement but didn't get the chance to."

"So you don't know where you're going to take him?"

"No I don't."

"Leave him here for the night." Rita said.

Alistair just look at Rita with surprise."What?" He asked.

"Look you're obviously not prepared to handle a baby and you don't know where to put him. If you leave him here for the night I can talk to my husband about Lincoln. I'll even show him the adoption papers. We have enough baby supplies plus the ones you brought and we're experts so he's in good hands. Now I can't make any promises but I try to get my husband to consider adopting Lincoln."

Alistair just stood up and reached into his pocket to pull out a card and hand it to her. "Here's my card. Give me a call in the morning to tell me what you decide."

"I'll do that." Rita said as she took his card. "Let me walk you out."

As Rita walked Alistair out Lori came out and took a look at Lincoln who was just sleeping. "Hi there Lincoln. I'm your big sister Lori well I'm the oldest big sister. I can't wait for the others to meet you. They're definitely going to love you."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Then what happened?" Leni asked.

Lori just groaned and said "Leni you were there so you know what happened."

"Oh right." Leni said.

"Well do you mind telling us?" Lola asked.

"Oh sure." Lori said. "Anyway Mom told Dad what happened when he came home with Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn. He didn't know what to say but it didn't help matters any when Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn saw Lincoln for the first time. We all instantly fell in love with him and wanted to keep him. Dad was very hesitant at first but during the time we spent with Lincoln that night he fell in love with him too. The next Mom gave that man a call and told him we were keeping him. The rest is history."

As the younger sibling and Leni gave their wows Lisa was quietly thinking when her computer went off. "I go his location!" She shouted. As she took a look at Lincoln's location she gave a stunned and confused look. "Lori could you come here?" She asked.

As Lori took a look she realize what Lisa wanted her to see. "Is that-"

"Yes it is." Lisa said answering Lori before she could answer her question. She then whispered into Lori's ear and Lori just nodded.

"Okay guys. Lisa and me have some things to discuss as well as the plan to get the proof we need so everyone leave the room until we call for you." Lori said as the sister's just left the room grumbling. After they left Lori asked. "Okay what's the plan?"

"I'll tell you the plan but first I have to say something." Lisa said.

"What do you have to say?"

"I think Lincoln's birth mother chose us to take care of Lincoln."

Lori just gasped. She then thought back to the day Lincoln was brought into their home. What her mother said to Mr. Alistair about Lincoln's birth mother. She knew Lisa may be right. "Why would she do that?" Lori asked.

Lisa just gave a small smirk and replied "Lori what is the one thing mothers want for their children?"

"To be loved and happy." Lori said as she realized the answer to her question. "She knew Lincoln would be loved and happy here."

"That's what I assume." Lisa said as she then changed the topic. "Okay then let's come up with a plan to get the proof we need and discuss what to do about Lincoln while we're at it."

"Agreed."

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

All the girls except Leni showed up in Lisa and Lily's room. Lori and Lisa were standing next to each other. "Okay thank you all for joining us. We're here to discuss the plan to get the proof we need to show Mom." Lori said.

Lola then raised her hand. "I have a question. Where's Leni?" She asked.

"I have Leni busy trying to figure out what fashions will be in five years from now. You see Leni has a very important part in our plan and it will work better if she doesn't know what it is." Lori answered with the rest of the girls nodding in agreement. "Now before we discuss our parts we need to tell you where Lincoln is. Lisa go ahead."

"We found out Lincoln is in the same building where those agents are." Lisa said as the girls besides Lori gasped.

"So are we going to get him out of there as well?" Lynn asked.

"Lisa and me discussed it and even though I want Lincoln back home I have to agree with Lisa that Lincoln should stay with them until it's safe for him to come home." Lori said.

Lisa then began to speak. "But that doesn't mean that we're going to ignore him. We are going to slip him an untraceable cell phone so we can talk to him." The girls just smiled knowing that they have a chance to talk to him. Lisa then said "Now I believe it's time we go over the plan."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day and the Loud girls were near the building the agents were station at. "Okay are you ready?" Lisa asked.

"We're ready Lisa." Lynn replied.

"Yeah everything is set up and ready to go." Luna said.

"Okay then. Everyone get into position when I turn off the surveillance system it's go time." Lisa replied as she was typing into her laptop. "Okay it's off go!"

INSIDE THE BUILDING WITH THE AGENTS

Samson was busying doing paperwork at his desk while Jerry was reading the paper. "Oh Garfield you're not the only one who hates Mondays." Jerry said as he let out a chuckle.

Samson just looked up at Jerry. "You know you could actually do some work around here." He said.

"Oh come on Sammy!" Jerry whined out. "You know that there's not much to do around here and besides Lincoln is with Walter so nothing exciting is going to happen."

Just then a girls voice could be heard outside "HEY THERE ROYAL WOODS! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"

A huge "YEAH!" cried out.

Samson immediately got up from his desk. "What the heck is going on out there?" He asked.

"Well we better check it out." Jerry said as he got up as well.

As Samson and Jerry headed to the entrance they were in for a complete shock when they got outside.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE

Lisa saw the agents exit the building. "Okay the agents are out of the building! Lucy get into the vents and find Lincoln. Use my chip tracker to find him. As soon as you find him give him the phone then grab whatever evidence you can."

"What kind of evidence?" Lucy asked.

"A flashdrive will do. Just go!" Lisa said.

As Samson and Jerry stepped out they saw a huge crowd of teenagers in front of their building while Luna Loud was on a stage playing her guitar. "What the?" Samson said.

Just then a dodgeball flies right by Jerry nearly hitting him. "A dodgeball?"

They both saw Lynn Loud with several other girls surrounding them and they were all holding dodgeballs. "What do you kids think you're doing?!" Samson asked.

"Duh! We're playing dodgeball!" Lynn said.

"Last time I checked dodgeball doesn't take place where people who don't want to play are standing!" Samson yelled.

"No Sammy this is legal. It's street rules." Jerry said.

"You're not helping Jerry!" Samson shouted while Jerry and him started dodging all the balls that were being thrown.

Suddenly a van comes bursting in the area circling around but also causing damage. Both agents saw that Leni Loud was in the driver's seat and Lori Loud was in the passenger. They also noticed Lori was wearing a bicycle helmet.

"What's the point of me driving like this Lori?" Leni asked.

"Well this for one of those days when the road is hectic and nearly crowded and you need to get to somewhere like the mall right away." Lori said hoping Leni was buying it. "Think of it this way Leni you're at the mall and the store you're going to is crowded. There's stuff you want but there are people in the way blocking you. Now you're there to shop so you have to think of certain ways to get to what you want. That's how hectic roads are."

"Oh that I can do!" Leni shouted.

"JUST WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Jerry screamed out.

Before Samson could say anything fire hydrants all over the block began to burst open letting water shoot straight up. Lana was nearby with a wrench in her hand laughing.

"THIS IS DIVERSION! WE NEED TO GET BACK INSIDE NOW!" Samson yelled as both he and Jerry rushed towards the entrance to the building. Only to be cut off by Luan Loud who was wearing a mime costume. Samson's eyes just grew wide with fear. "IT'S A MIME! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" He screamed as he fell to cowering in fear.

Jerry just let out a cackle. "You're afraid of mimes Sammy? That's so stupid!" he said.

"Oh shut up Jerry!" Samson cried out as Jerry made his way to the entrance still laughing.

"We can't have that agent going inside yet! Somebody stop him!" Lisa cried out.

"Leave it to me. I'll have him so distracted with my beauty and charm that he'll forget what he's doing." Lola said as she ran towards him.

Jerry was almost at the entrance when he heard a sweet little voice coming from behind him. "Excuse me sir. I was wondering if you could help me with something." The voice said.

"Why sure I can little girl." Jerry said with a smile as he then turned around to face her. As soon as he saw her his smile turned into a look of fright. Right in front of him was a little girl wearing a tiara and a pink pageant gown. "A PAGEANT QUEEN!" He screamed as he ran to Samson and cowered behind him while screaming "GET HER AWAY! GET HER AWAY!" Lola was expecting his reaction to her to be like that but she decided to make it work.

"REALLY JERRY?! REALLY?! YOU HAD TO BE AFRAID OF PAGEANT QUEENS?!" Samson screamed as he still cowered in fear of the mime in front of him.

"OH COME ON YOU KNOW WHY I'M SCARED OF THEM!"

"YEAH AND ALL BECAUSE YOU HAD TO ENTER A BEAUTY PAGEANT WHEN YOU WERE A KID!"

"HEY I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I WON THAT PAGEANT BECAUSE THE JUDGES THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE THAT I ENTERED!"

"YEAH AND WHERE DID THAT GET YOU!? BEATEN UP BY THE PAGEANT CONTESTANTS THAT LOST TO YOU!"

"AND NOW YOU KNOW WHY MY FEAR IS RATIONAL!"

Just as this was all happening a car was making it's was to the building. Two men were inside it. One in front driving and the other in back reading something. "Uh sir there's a huge crowd blocking the road. I can't get through." The driver man said.

The man in the back just looked out his window and gave a small chuckle. "I had a feeling they were going to pull something soon." He said.

"So what should we do?" The driver asked.

"Turn on the siren." The man replied.

As soon as Lisa heard the sirens she contacted Lucy on her earpiece. "Lucy we're almost out of time! Get out of there!" She yelled.

MEANWHILE WITH LUCY

Lucy was climbing through the vents of the building trying to find Lincoln. She exited the vents and into the first room she saw. The first thing she saw was photos of Lincoln. Dating from when he was baby to his current age. She then pulled out the chip tracker Lisa gave her and turned it on. She started following the signal and into a office. The tracker said Lincoln was in the room but she didn't see him. "Lisa I followed the signal into an office that says Lincoln's in it but I don't see him." She said into her earpiece.

"The tracker shouldn't be malfunctioning Lucy. If it says Lincoln is in the room then he's in it. Unless... Lucy just follow it until you find it." Lisa said.

Lucy went back to following the signal and stopped when it said Lincoln was right in front of her. She looked to see that there was a desk in front of her and on top it was Lincoln's chip. "Lisa, LIncoln isn't here. The only thing that's here is his chip and I can see blood on it." She said in a devastated voice.

"Should of figured they took out the chip." Lisa said as she just sighed. "Lucy grab the chip. I rather have it with us than them." As Lucy grabbed the chip she could hear noise on Lisa's end. "Lucy we're almost out of time! Get out of there!" She yelled.

"I haven't grabbed any evidence yet!" Lucy shouted

"Just grab something and get out of there!"

Lucy looked around and grabbed the first flashdrive she saw. She then quickly ran back into the vents and left the building.

BACK OUTSIDE

After Lisa yelled at Lucy to just grab something. She yelled out to her sisters. "IT'S TIME TO GO NOW!"

Hearing what Lisa said Lori turned to Leni. "Okay Leni that's enough practice. I'll drive now." She said. Leni just nodded and switched places with Lori putting her in the driver's seat. Lori then honked the horn as loud as she could.

Luna heard Vanzilla honking and shouted out. "THANK YOU FOR LISTENING ROYAL WOODS!" She then turned on all the fog machines she had with her creating a huge fog that engulfed the whole area.

All the Loud girls immediately got into Vanzilla. "What are you waiting for Lori let's go!" Lola shouted.

"We're still waiting on Lucy." Lori said.

"What are you talking about I'm right here." Lucy said scaring everyone. "I got the proof we need so let's go." She said as she pulled out a flashdrive to show it to them. After seeing the flashdrive the girls quickly drove off.

MEANWHILE WITH JERRY AND SAMSON

Jerry and Samson were currently trying to see through the fog that was surrounding the area. "I can't see a thing because of this fog!" Samson shouted.

Jerry was about to say something until he heard something. "Wait Sammy do you hear that?" He asked.

Samson listened as he heard the siren. He could see that the fog was starting to lift and the car that was heading towards them. "Oh crud." He said.

"What should we do?" Jerry asked.

"Explained what happened." Samson said.

The car then pulled up and parked in front of them. The driver then got out of the car. He had black hair and grey eyes. He looked like he was in his mid thirty's and was wearing a black suit. He then opened the car door where the second man was in letting him out. "Here you go sir." The driver said.

"Thank you Nick." The man said as he got out and looked at Jerry and Samson.

"Now Alistair I know how this looks." Samson said only for Alistair to interrupt him.

"That's enough Samson. I had a feeling those girls would pull something like this. When it comes to Lincoln you can't underestimate their love for him. So how about we go inside and see what the damage is." Alistair said as he walked inside with the others following him.

As they got to the surveillance room Nick went the computer. "I'll pull up the surveillance footage." He said as he looked for the footage but to his surprise there was nothing. "Apparently they managed to turn off the surveillance system."

"Pull up the back up surveillance." Alistair said.

Samson just gave a confused look. "We have a back up surveillance?" He asked.

"Yes I had it put up for this kind of situation."

"Here it is and I'm bring it up now." Jerry said as he brought the footage onto the monitor. All they could see was a dark narrow area.

"What are we looking at and what is it we're suppose to see." Samson asked. Alistair didn't say anything he just kept his eye on the screen. "Alistair there's nothing there." Just then a figure appeared on the screen scaring Samson and causing him to fall backwards as Jerry just started cackling.

"Lucy." Alistair said with a smirk.

"I knew something was going to pop up like that! Man I really wish I had some popcorn!" Jerry cried out with laughter.

"Shut up Jerry." Samson said as he got back up and looked at Alistair. "What should we do now?" He asked.

"Start packing up now. We're moving everything to the main base. If you notice anything missing please report it." Alistair said as he walked to the office area when the others following him.

As Samson got to his desk he noticed that something was missing. "They took the chip." He said.

"Huh? What chip?" Jerry asked.

"Lincoln's tracking chip. They took it!"

"Let it go. Lisa probably wanted to make sure it was in the right hands so she had Lucy take it. It's not important so just start packing." Alistair said as he grabbed a box and started to put stuff in it.

MEANWHILE AT THE LOUD HOUSE

All the girls were currently gathered in Lisa and Lily's room getting ready to see what was in the flashdrive. However before she got started Lisa whispered something into Lori's ear which caused her to nod. Lori then took the twins and Lily out of the room. "Lisa thinks it's best that you two stay out here and keep an eye Lily." She said.

Lola just scoffed and said "So in other words she doesn't think we're old enough to hear what's on the flashdrive right?"

"Yes now go play." Lori said as she went back to Lisa's room.

"Okay now that Lori's back it's time to see what's on this flashdrive." Lisa said as she plugged it into her computer.

BACK WITH THE AGENTS

Everyone was putting stuff into boxes when Jerry noticed something. "Hey one of my flashdrives is missing!" He cried out.

"What was on it Jerry?" Alistair asked.

"My stories." Jerry replied. Everyone just stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Stories? You mean the fanfiction you write about Lincoln." Samson said in annoyed tone.

"Hey! I'll have you know that it gets very boring just watching Lincoln when he doesn't do anything interesting. So I write stories about him that I think are interesting. It gets me through the day." Jerry said.

Samson just let out annoyed groan while Alistair spoke up. "Now that we now what was taken let's continue packing up."

BACK WITH THE LOUD GIRLS

As Lisa opened up the flashdrive she could see a whole bunch of files. She decided to open one to see what was on it as she began scanning through it she read a little bit of it to herself. "I really want to win today so spank me as hard as you can. Harder than usual." She said to herself as her eyes then grew wide at what she was reading. She quickly read the whole thing and exited out of the file. She turned to her siblings with her face bright red and said "There's nothing important about Lincoln on it. So we got nothing."

Lori wasn't buying it. She could tell by the look on Lisa's face that something was on it. "Lisa what was on that flashdrive?" She asked.

"Oh nothing important. Just some stories someone wrote." Lisa replied as her eyes shifted back and forth.

"What kind of stories?" Lori asked determined to find out what Lisa was hiding.

"Stories about Lincoln." Lisa said trying to avoid Lori's glare.

"Are they happy stories?" Leni asked.

"In a way." Lisa replied.

"Lisa what was the story about?" Lori asked in a stern and demanding tone.

"Lori I don't thin you want to know-" Before Lisa could finish Lori cutted in.

"Lisa tell us what it was about now!" She growled out as she started to grind her teeth.

Lisa caved in seeing how Lori wasn't going to let it go. "Okay fine. What I read was a story about Lincoln. It basically takes place after the whole bad luck incident and where he was stuck inside the squirrel suit. In it he comes up with a plan to get even with Lynn for what he's going through seeing how it was her fault so right before a game he calls her to his room. When she gets there she sees he's not wearing the squirrel mask and asks where it is. He tells her it's underneath his bed and he can't get it. Wanting to make sure he's wearing it at the game she's going to play she sticks her upper body underneath his bed trying to get to it. Unfortunately Lincoln was counting on her doing that and he begins spanking her butt as hard as he can telling her she's a brat and she had it coming for a long time. After he gets done he tells her to go ahead and kick him out he doesn't care anymore. Lynn wants to get even but she has a game to win first so she decides to hold off until she gets back. When she gets to the game she manages to play the best she has ever played winning the game and beating her previous record. Being the superstitious jock she is Lynn thinks that because Lincoln spanked her she managed to win and play the best game ever. So when she gets home she asks Lincoln to spank her everytime she has a game. Lincoln agrees seeing it as a chance to get even with Lynn for some of the stuff she has done to him. It then takes a turn seeing how Lynn gets hooked on Lincoln spanking her and begins to lie to him saying she has a game. For Lincoln he starts to believe he's becoming a bigger bully than Lynn is and wants to stop since he feels that he's hurting her. He then tells her to find someone else to spank her because he can't do it anymore and feels she would still win if someone else spanked. Lynn hates the thought of someone other than Lincoln spanking her and says no. It turns into a big argument which lead to a forbidden moment between the two. From then on it becomes about keeping their forbidden relationship a secret. It ends with Lincoln finding out he's adopted and him marrying Lynn."

All of the girls' mouths were hanging wide open after what they just. Except for Lynn who's face was so red she couldn't hide the embarrassment she was feeling. It took a few second but Lori snapped out of it as the others began to as well. "I can see why you didn't want to tell us." She said.

"Yes I can assume that the rest of the stories on there are a lot like that one." Lisa said.

"Wow talk about your fifty shades of Loud. Get it?" Luan asked.

"Yes Luan. Unfortunately we get it." Lori said rolling her eyes.

"I don't get it." Leni said.

"I'll explain it to you later Leni." Lori said hoping that Leni would eventually forget it.

"So we basically got nothing." Luna said.

"Not exactly. That story proves that they been watching us for a long time. They knew exactly how Lynn would act when they wrote it because let's face it if Lincoln did do that to her she would probably insist he do it to her before every game." Lisa replied as the girls just nodded and Lynn yelled out "Hey!" Lisa then went on explaining. "Unfortunately it's still not enough. The thing we got to know is why they are watching Lincoln. However I think I can up with a way to get the proof we need."

"And what's that Lisa?" Lori asked.

"I'm going to go over the blood samples I took of Lincoln. Maybe there's something I miss. Thankfully I took a sample of his blood each week so I have a lot on hand." She said.

"Okay Lisa." Lori said as she then asked "One thing though. What should we do with the flashdrive?"

"Go ahead and throw it away. It's basically useless." She said.

"I'll do it." Lucy said as she grabbed the flashdrive and exited the room. However she then went to her room and placed it in her coffin. "This is so going into my collection." She said.

MEANWHILE WITH THE AGENTS

The agents have finished packing everything up and moved everything to their main base: The Lion's Den. Jerry and Samson were in front running the shop while Nick was doing inventory. Alistair was going over some papers when he gets up and goes to Nick. "Nick I need you to go up front with Jerry and Samson." He said.

"Why sir?" Nick asked.

"We have some guests. Now don't worry they're just here about Lincoln and they don't intend to leave until they know everything." Alistair replied.

"But sir-"

"Trust me on this Nick."

"Okay sir." Nick said as he went towards the front.

Alistair then made his way to the backdoor and opened it. He let out a friendly smile and said "I assume you're here about Lincoln. Come in I'll tell you everything."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Alistair had just got done explaining everything about Lincoln to the guests that showed up and proceeded to walk them out. However before the completely made it to the backdoor Alistair stopped and said "If you want to see our guests before they leave I insist you come out to see them."

Nick, Jerry, and Samson came out from where they were hiding to see who these guests were and were surprised when they saw who it was. Nick's eyes just grew wide, as Samson just stood there with a stone face, and Jerry just gave a smirk. Nick just spoke up and said "Sir aren't they the-" Before he could finish Alistair interrupted him.

"Yes they are Nick but do remember they have names. And they happen to be Charles, Cliff, Walt, and Geo." Alistair said.

"I know who they are sir. I just want to know how they got here and why you're telling them everything."

"Ah yes. I forgot you were on a mission when they pulled that stunt. Long story short the kids found a little dog and began to shower him with affection causing these four to get jealous so they came up with ways to get rid of him. Eventually they called a pound to come and take him. Now they originally thought it was a pet sanctuary but when they found out it was a pound they launched a rescue and managed to get him out. They had a close call with a dog catcher but in the end they got away."

Nick just gave an impressed look. "Wow sir, I didn't think they could do that." He replied.

"Remember what I told you guys? Never underestimate anyone. Now excuse me while I let our guests out." Alistair said as he walked the Loud pets out.

"I didn't expect them to be that smart. Heck they could even be one of our agents." Nick said.

"It's like Alistair said never underestimate anyone." Samson replied.

"Personally I think our animal agents should wear fedoras." Jerry said.

Samson just rolled his eyes. "You would think that Jerry." He said.

"Now what are you three talking about?" Alistair asked as he walked back into the room.

"We were just talking about how the Loud pets are smart enough to be one of our agents." Nick replied.

"You're right about that Nick but their family is the most important thing to them and I would never take them away from that. Speaking of our animal agents by the way Walter called and asked if I could send one for the survival trip he took Lincoln on."

"Which agent was sent?" Nick asked.

"I seen the area and there's only one that's perfect for the task." Samson said.

"You mean-"

Before Nick could finish Alistair cutted in. "Yes, he's the one I sent." He said as in walked into his office.

MEANWHILE WITH LINCOLN

Walter was currently teaching Lincoln accuracy and precision while throwing knifes a sign with a huge bullseye painted on it. For the pass two days Lincoln has been learning how to survive in the wilderness from how to tell which berries were edible to which plants could be used as medicine. "Okay now it's your turn." Walter said as he threw his final knife and it landed in the center of the bullseye with the other knifes he threw.

"Wow! I can't believe how good you are at this! I mean you manage to land all of your knifes right in the center without even hitting the outside." Lincoln said.

"Well I'm a master marksman kid. I never miss." Walter said as he was pulling out his knifes from the sign. Lincoln just stood there and thought for a moment but quickly snapped out of it as Walter handed him a knife. "Here you go. Now you try." He said.

Lincoln tossed the knife and managed to hit the target right in the center. Walter just gave an impress and shocked look as Lincoln was completely shocked that he manage to hit the center on his first try. "I did it! I hit the center!" He shouted.

"Don't get distracted! Stay focused and concentrate. See if you can do it again." Walter said. Lincoln listened to Walter and started throwing more knifes with all of them hitting the center. As soon as he was out of knifes Walter walked up to him and with his hand on his shoulder he said "You did good kid. Let's eat some dinner and rest up for the night. Tomorrow is your final lesson." As they were eating Lincoln noticed a rustling noise coming from the bushes nearby. "What's wrong?" Walter asked.

"I heard a noise coming from those bushes over there." Lincoln said as he pointed to them. "I think it's hill people."

"I go check it out." Walter said as he got up and went to take a look. About a few seconds later he came back. "It was just a rabbit. Nothing to worry about."

Lincoln gave a sigh of relief. "For second I thought it was hill people. I mean I only encounter them when I go camping with my family at the Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds and for some reason I feel like they're after me. No one believes me when I try to tell someone about them. You probably don't believe do you?"

"Kid there's stuff in this world we don't even know exists. Just because no one else has seen them doesn't mean that they don't exist so I believe you."

Lincoln looked at Walter and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Walter. I feel so much better that at least someone believes me." He said.

"Don't mention it. Anyway you better go get some sleep because when you wake up your final lesson begins." Walter said as Lincoln just nodded. Lincoln then went into his tent and went to sleep. Walter then waited a bit to make sure Lincoln was asleep and walked back to the bushes Lincoln pointed out to. He then pulled out his phone and made a call. ""Yeah Alistair. It's Walter I need you to send a clean up crew."

"What for?" Alistair asked.

"It seems that there's hill people running around."

"I see. Okay then." Alistair said as he hung up.

Walter then looked down to the ground at the body in front of him and said "I'm sorry that your life had to end this way but I promise you. I will put him in the ground."

THE NEXT DAY

When Lincoln woke up he noticed that he laying against a tree that was near a stream. He realized he was no where near the campsite. He then notice a small backpack laying next to him and a note sticking out of it. "What's this?" He asked to himself as he picked it up and began to read it.

Dear Lincoln, You're probably wondering what's going on. Well the answer's simple. This is your final lesson. I want you to use everything I taught you and make it back to the campsite. In the backpack next to you is some water and jerky just in case you get thirsty and hungry. Now be sure to ration it wisely. You'll also notice that you don't have your knife on you. Well that's because I took it. I want you to do this with out your knife. There's also a few things you should now before you start. I notice that there are traps set out around the area. The work of hunters obviously, so be careful. Also I thought I heard some of wolves howling but that's impossible seeing how there hasn't been any wolves around this area for a long time but just in case be careful. Anyway I know you can make it back so you better get started now. Your friend, Walter.

Lincoln just folded up the note and placed it into the backpack. "Well I better get started." He said as picked up the backpack and began walking. About a few minutes into the woods he heard a rustle coming from the bushes. He stopped to look at the bushes he then began to hear something growling. Lincoln took a few steps back and asked "Is someone there?". Just then a grey wolf came jumping out of the bushes landing a just a few feet away from Lincoln. The wolf just looked Lincoln in the eyes and Lincoln just looked him in the eyes as well and could tell one thing. He was hungry. "Easy boy." Lincoln said as began backing away. The wolf just slowly stepped towards him. Lincoln then started running with the wolf running after him as well. Lincoln kept running until he heard the sound of something snapping followed by some whimpering. He stopped and turned around to see that the wolf stepped into a trap. Lincoln looked at the wolf and sighed. "Lana would never forgive me if I just left you like this." He said as he walked up to the wolf. The wolf began growling at Lincoln but Lincoln just stood his ground at looked him in the eyes. "Knock it off. I'm trying to help you." Lincoln said. The wolf just gave a small whimper and nodded. Lincoln then began to pry open the trap allowing the wolf to move his leg. Lincoln saw that the wolf was bleeding and tore off a piece of his shirt. "Hold still. I'm going to bandage your leg." Lincoln said as the wolf nodded again and Lincoln began to wrap the piece of his shirt around his leg. "There all done." He said as he then began to dig through his backpack and pulled something out. "Judging by the way you were chasing me I have to guess you're hungry so here you can have this. You need it a lot more than I do." Lincoln said as he gave the wolf the jerky he had. The wolf began devouring the jerky as Lincoln got up. "I have to go now. Try to watch out for those traps." He said as he began to walk only for the wolf to begin following him. Lincoln noticed this and said "You can't follow me." Lincoln then looked at the wolf and could tell that the wolf was going to follow him no matter what. "You want to come with me and you're not going to take no for an answer am I right?" He asked only for the wolf to nod. "Okay then. I know a losing argument when I see one. So let's go." Lincoln and the wolf began walking towards the campsite.

Walter was currently packing up his stuff when he saw Lincoln coming up to him with a wolf walking right next to him. "Hey Lincoln. I see you made it back and you happened to meet a friend along the way." He said.

"You're not going to ask me about the wolf?" Lincoln asked.

"The way I see it that's your story to tell if you want to tell it." Walter replied.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway since you don't want to ask." Lincoln said as he began to tell Walter about his encounter with the wolf and the events that lead the wolf to follow him. "So do you think I made the right choice?" Lincoln asked.

"Kid, that's something I can't tell you. You see when you make a choice you have to accept what comes with it meaning the good and the bad. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Good. Now go ahead and finish packing up for me while I take the wolf to the car. If he's going to follow you we might as well get him checked out at a vet." Walter said as he led the wolf towards the car and left Lincoln behind to pack. When they got to the car Walter asked "Well Wulf did Lincoln do good?" Wulf just gave a grunt and nodded. "That's good. Now let's take a look at that wound."

After Walter patched up Wulf and Lincoln finished packing they both got back on the road. While Walter was driving Lincoln began to think about something he heard Walter say yesterday. Walter noticed Lincoln was deep in thought. "Something on your mind?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's something you said yesterday." Lincoln replied.

"And what was that?"

"You said you were a master marksman."

"Yeah I am. So?"

"The day we met. You shot two men in the head and then you shot the third one in the arm. You told me you failed to kill the third one but you didn't did you? You let him get away on purpose. Why?"

Wulf sat up from the seat behind them and looked at Walter while he just gave a groan. "I forgot how sharp you are." He said as he gave a sigh. "You deserve the truth and I'll tell you when we get back to the cabin." Before Lincoln reply he noticed that there was a SUV blocking the road ahead of them. Walter immediately stopped the car while Wulf just gave a huge growl. A man then got out of the SUV. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and green military pants. "Crap!" Walter yelled.

"Walter what's going on? Who is that?" Lincoln asked.

"Get out of the car Walter and don't even think of trying to call for back up. Your phone is being jammed." The man said.

"I don't have a choice." Walter said to himself as he looked at his watch and pressed a button.

Suddenly a voice came out of the watch "Walter what's the emergency?"

"Alistair we've got a big problem. Arthur Keller is right in front of us." Walter said as Lincoln just stared confused by what's going on.

"How many men are there?" Alistair asked.

"I just see him but I wouldn't be surprised if he has back up." Walter replied.

"I've locked on to your signal and I'm on my way. Keep Lincoln safe." Alistair said as he then hung up.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

Walter just looked at LIncoln. "Lincoln just stay in the car. I'll explain everything after this is over. Please just stay here." He said as he then got out of the car as walked towards the man outside.

"Hello Walter. Long time no see." Keller said with a small smirk.

"It hasn't been long enough. Still being a dumb ass mercenary?" Walter asked.

"You seem to forget I am a soldier not a mercenary."

"You're not a soldier! You're just a killer for the right price! So how much is he paying you?"

"I'm offended you think I'm working for Grant just for money. No the reason is much more than money. Grant will lead this world into a new age and he just needs one thing in order to do it."

"You must be really crazy to follow a lunatic like Grant."

"Don't you dare speak ill of him!" Keller screamed out.

"Make it insane. Anyway I'm curious. How did you find us?"

"We've updated the crawlers with a special chip that let's us know when one dies. When we saw that all of the crawlers in the area were dead we figured out the target was nearby. Which is why I am here."

"So that's what you call them crawler."

"Yes I suppose you have a different name for them."

"Yeah we call them hill people."

"Hill people huh? I guess that is a fitting name. Anyway let's cut the crap. You know why I'm here Walter so be a good boy and stand down."

"Not going to happen Keller. The only way you'll get to Lincoln is over my dead body." Walter said as he looked Keller dead in the eyes.

"So be it." Keller said as he pulled out a small remote and pressed a button. Screeching and howling could be as deformed human like creatures came crawling out. Their bodies covered in scars and burns while they carried animal like appendages like tails and sharp claws and teeth. Their clothes fused into their bodies like they were burned into them. Keller then screamed out "Kill Walter and grab the boy!"

As several hill people gathered around Walter the others were surrounding the car getting when Wulf jumped right through the back seat window and began to lunge towards one killing it by ripping out it's throat. Walter just gave a smirk and shouted out "Wulf you take care of the hill people over there! I take care of the ones here." Walter then pulled out a knife as one of the hill people ran right towards him. He quickly stepped to the side getting behind it and slashed it's throat. Two more came charging towards him he threw his knife right in one's head as he thrust his palm right towards the other one's head hitting it. The blow was so powerful that you could hear it's neck snap as it's head tilted backwards. Walter then pulled his knife out of the head of the dead hill person as he was doing this another hill person was sneaking behind him as Walter then pulled out his gun and shot it point blank in the head with out even turning around to look. "Well would you look at that. I don't have anymore hill people to fight." He said with a smirk. "Give it up Keller. There's only one way this going to end and that's with Grant ending up in the ground."

"Grant trusted me with this task and I will not fail him!" Keller then ran towards Walter knowing that Walter wouldn't shoot him because Walter wanted him alive to be interrogated. Keller then knocked the gun out of Walter's hand sending it flying and then tried to hit him in the face. Walter blocked his punch and punched him right in the face breaking his nose in the process. Walter then punched him on the right side of his face and then his left side. He then punched him right in the gut making Keller puke. Keller stepped back and pulled out a knife. "IT'S TIME TO SKIN A LION!"He shrieked out.

Just then a gun shot was fired shooting the knife out of Keller's hand. Walter and Keller turned to see it was Lincoln. Walter saw the look in the boy's eyes and knew that the boy didn't know what was going on or who to trust. "Great shot Lincoln." Walter said as he then turned to Keller and said. "Stand down Keller. Lincoln's the one in charge now."

"I want to know what is going on now!" Lincoln screamed out keeping the gun aimed on Walter and Keller.

Walter saw that Keller was about to walk towards Lincoln and said "Don't do it Keller."

"Screw you Burke!" Keller spat out as he continue to walk towards Lincoln. Only for Lincoln to shoot the gun again this time the bullet landing right in front of Keller.

"Told you not to do it." Walter retorted as he then said to Lincoln. "Nice shooting Lincoln. You're obviously a great shot. It's your first time with a gun right?"

"Yeah it is and luckily I had a good teacher now somebody tell me what's going on!" Lincoln yelled.

Keller seeing an opportunity spoke up. "I'll tell you what's going on. I was sent you by your father. Your birth father to bring you home to him. That bastard over there kidnapped your mother when she was pregnant with you and your father has been doing everything he can to get you back. Now why don't you give me the gun."

Lincoln just looked at Keller didn't know what to think of what he said and then looked at Walter. "Now I suppose you're going to tell me to you the gun am I right Walter?" He asked.

Walter just sighed "I can't tell you what to do Lincoln. That's a choice you have to make but I will tell you one thing. I knew your birth mother."Lincoln gave a surprised look." She was my best friend in the whole world and even though she wanted to raise you she couldn't due to circumstances beyond her control." Walter just glanced at Keller and gave him an angry glare."But there's one thing you should know she loved you with all of her heart and she made me promise to protect you no matter what. Whatever you decide to do I won't hate you."

Lincoln just thought to himself for a few seconds and then walked over to Walter to hand him the gun. "After everything that's happened so far I shouldn't trust you yet for some reason I trust you. You listened to me when I needed someone to talk to and you agreed to train me even when I asked you to. I believe you Walter." He said.

"Thank you Lincoln." Walter said as he took the gun and pointed towards Keller. "Okay Keller get down on the ground. I'm bringing you in to answer some questions."

Keller just started to laugh. "I've got a better idea." He said as he took out a vial containing something.

"Keller what the hell is that?" Walter asked.

"Oh it's something Grant gave me. To make me into a perfect soldier. You see Walter I refuse to betray Grant and the greatness he will lead this world into." Keller said as he then began to drink it ignoring Walter's protests in the process. As soon as it was all gone Keller immediately dropped to his knees. He began screaming as his body began to grow expanding his muscles in the process transforming himself into a giant hulk like ape creature. Keller then began to speak barely sounding human. "Behold. I great soldier. Now destroy you!"

"Shit! Lincoln get in the car now and stay there!" Walter shouted as Lincoln just nodded and ran to the car. Walter then shot at the mutated Keller only to see the bullets didn't pierce his skin. Keller just gave out an ape like laugh. Walter just sighed as he put his gun away. "It looks like I have to do this the hard way." He said as he pulled out his knife and then ran towards Keller. Keller swung out his right arm but Walter dodged it and threw his knife straight into Keller's left eye. Keller let out a painful shriek as Walter ran behind him and jumped towards his head grabbing his neck in the process. Keller shrieked and and tried shaking Walter off as Walter pulled his knife out of Keller's left eye and jammed it into the left side of his neck. Walter then began to drag his knife across Keller's throat as Keller's shrieks began to gurgle. As soon as Walter was done slashing Keller's neck from left to right he then grabbed his head and began to pull it back until he heard a snap and blood began to spout out of Keller's body like a geyser. Walter then just down to the ground as Keller's body fell to the ground.

Lincoln got out of the car and ran to Walter. "Walter are you okay?" He asked as Wulf came running up next to them.

"Yeah I'm fine considering I'm covered in this idiot's blood." Walter said as he kicked Keller's dead body.

"I think now is the time to tell me what the hell is going on!" Lincoln shouted.

Before Walter could say anything several helicopters began to show up. "It's about damn time!" Walter shouted.

One of the helicopters began to land with a man who was wearing glasses and a black suit getting out of it. "Okay start containing this area and proceed with clean up. I don't want anyone getting in. Now go!" The man shouted as everyone began to follow his orders. The man then began to walk towards Walter and Lincoln.

"It's about time you got here Alistair!" Walter shouted as Lincoln just watched.

"Did you really have to make a mess Walter?" Alistair asked.

"Well seeing how Lincoln was watching the whole thing I didn't see the need to do it quietly and decided to go all out." Walter responded.

"Of course you did and I see Wulf got involved as well." Alistair said as sighed. He then asked "So where's Keller?"

"Right there." Walter said as he pointed to Keller's corpse. "The idiot decide to drink something Grant made."

"Well there goes trying to get Grant's location."

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Lincoln yelled.

"Yes. You deserve answers Lincoln but first allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alistair and I happen to be Walter's boss. I also happen to be the one who trained Wulf here." Alistair said as he bent down to pet Wulf. "Now as for your answers. It's a bit of a long story so I suggest we go back to the cabin to tell it. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine." Lincoln said

"Okay then where's you car?" Alistair asked as Walter and Lincoln to pointed to it. He then gave an annoyed and disappointed look as he saw it. The backseat window was smashed and the car was covered in blood. To top it off there was a dead hill person on the hood. "You do know that car's a rental right?" He asked.

"So?" Walter said shrugging his shoulders.

"Figures you wouldn't care." Alistair said as he then looked at the SUV Keller drove in. Seeing that it was in good condition he then shouted out to the nearby men. "Check out that SUV over there and make sure it has no bugs! If it does get rid of them!" He then looked at Walter and Lincoln. "I don't think Keller would mind if we take his car." He said.

"It's clear sir!" One of the men shouted.

Alistair smiled and turned to Walter. "Okay then Walter go ahead and pack everything into the SUV while Lincoln, Wulf, and me wait for you to get done."

"Why me?" Walter asked.

"Think of it as your punishment for what happened to the rental car and because I said so. Now move Agent Burke." Alistair said in a calm but threatening tone while Walter just nodded and started putting their stuff into the SUV.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the cabin Walter was currently cleaning himself up as Lincoln and Alistair were sitting at a table talking with Wulf laying nearby. "So are you going to tell me about my birth mother?" Lincoln asked.

"The story about your birth mother is mostly Walter's story to tell." Alistair said as he then asked. "How about I tell you about my organization instead while we wait for Walter?"

"Okay." Lincoln replied.

"I happen to run an off the books organization. It mostly handles problems that the law can't touch. I hand pick each member myself. Now some of them are military men like Walter while others are from other agencies like FBI and CIA. The one thing I make sure about each person I pick is that they have the same goal in common. To keep the world safe and protect the people we care about. After I choose someone I put them through an extreme training regimen where it pushes there body to the limit as well as building up their immunity to poisons. I also make them focus on a special skill set or strength they have such as strength, speed, trap making, or anything else that would help them on the field. I make sure that my men are at their best. At their prime. Basically at their elite. Which is what my organization is called: The Elites." Alistair then stared at Wulf and said "As for Wulf here. During a mission I happen to stumble across some hunters who had just killed Wulf's mother and were getting ready to capture him so they could sell him since he's a rare type of wolf. I knocked them out and handed them to the local authorities and buried Wulf's mother. As I tried to leave Wulf began to follow me. I told him that if he is going to follow me then I was going to train him. He just nodded and the rest is history."

"What about the government do they give you any trouble?" Lincoln asked.

"That's an interesting question Lincoln." Alistair said but before he could answer Walter walked into the room and answered for him.

"They can't give us any trouble because Alistair has enough dirt to bury them alive. He has dirt on almost every politician and world leader. They know better than to cross him. How he acquires the information is one of the biggest mysteries. It's something that I don't even want to know the answer to." He said.

Alistair just gave a smile. "Are you sure you don't want to know?" He asked.

"No I don't Alistair. I know the answer will give me a headache." Walter replied.

"Well seeing how you are all cleaned up how about you tell Lincoln about his birth mother?" Alistair asked.

"Okay." Walter said as he sat down and looked at Lincoln. "Your birth mother's name is Emily Granger." Walter then pulled out his wallet opened it and pulled out a photo. "Here's our graduation photo." The picture showed a young Walter and a young girl in graduation gowns smiling. Walter looked beat up and had his right arm in a sling. The young girl had long white hair and beautiful blue eyes. There was something about her smile that made Lincoln feel warm.

"Why do you looked so beat up?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah that was around the time when I got shot in the shoulder and then Emily gave me a piece of mind when I told her I was going to enlist in the military." Walter said as he gave a small chuckle and smiled. "Anyway I better start from the beginning. Emily and me grew up in the same neighborhood. She lived with her father who you were named after. He was a good decent man. He died a little bit after Emily went to college. Sorry, back to the story we were basically friend until the end. I would always spend time together and always get into trouble. We would come up with a lot of plans hers would work without anything backfiring while mine would occasionally backfire. Our plans mostly involved helping people. You see your mother loved helping people especially does she cared about. There is one thing you should also know she had a mean right hook. We would occasionally get into an argument every now and then which would end with her smacking me behind the head. Heck there were times she smacked me behind the head for no apparent reason." Alistair just gave a small chuckle when Walter said that. "But the main thing you should know about her is that she was smart. I mean really smart. She was coming up with all sorts of new ideas that involved science, medicine, and technology. You could tell from these ideas that she was going to tell the world for the better."

"What happened?" Lincoln asked.

Walter just gave a frown as Alistair said "Lincoln safe all your questions for after Walter's done talking. Keep telling the story Walter."

Walter just sighed and gave a nod. "After high school she went to a great college while I enlisted in the military. We wrote each other letters while I was overseas and met up whenever I was in town. Then one day I was approached by Alistair he offered me a spot in The Elites and I took it. However one of the main requirements besides something you're not old enough to understand was we cut off contact with friends and family. It was for their safety. I mean we're allowed to contact them once a month however with Emily thought it would just be best to drop all contact for her safety so I wrote her a final letter saying that I was going on a secret assignment and that I may never be able to contact her again. With that done I thought I was never going to see her again boy was I wrong."

FLASHBACK

Walter, Nick, Samson, and Jerry had just got done with their first mission for The Elites and decided to celebrate by going to a bar. As soon as they got to a table Walter shouted "Bartender can we get four beers?"

Samson noticed that Jerry was currently looking around the bar for some reason. "Jerry why are you looking around the bar?" He asked.

"Oh I was just seeing which ladies would be good girlfriend candidates for Walter." Jerry replied.

Walter just groaned and said "Jerry for the last time I'm not interested in getting a girlfriend. In fact I never had a girlfriend before and I don't see the need to get one! I'm just not interested in dating. End of discussion." Walter then began to drink his beer.

"Well you know since they're always checking you out I thought that it might not be bad if you went out on a date." Jerry said.

Walter put down his mug and said. "Wait a minute. They're checking me out?" He then took around the bar to see if what Jerry said was true. "I don't see anyone checking me out." He said even though there were some ladies checking him out.

"I think I see why he's still single." Jerry whispered to Samson with Samson just nodding in return.

Seeing the need to change the topic Nick spoke up. "Does anyone know where Alistair is? He said he was going to meet us here to give us our next assignment."

"Oh he's over there in the back drinking tea." Jerry said as he pointed to a back table where Alistair was sitting drinking his tea and waved back to them. Jerry then turned to face Walter only to see something that made his eyes grow wide. "Walter you told us you never had a girlfriend before right?" He asked.

"Yes Jerry that's what I said." Walter replied.

"Well there's someone standing behind you and she looks like an angry ex-girlfriend." Jerry said.

"Jerry what are you talking about?" Walter asked as he got up and turned around. His eyes just grew wide. In front of him was a young lady in her early twenty's with long white hair and blues. She was also wearing a red dress suit. "Emily." Walter muttered out in fear.

"I take it you know her Walter?" Samson asked.

"She's my childhood friend." Walter said.

"Walter Burke! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! You told me you were going on a secret assignment but it looks to me that you're going bar hopping with your buddies!"Emily shouted.

Walter slowly approached Emily and said "Now Emily there's a good reason-"

Before Walter could finish Emily pushed him back knocking him onto the table and causing it to fall down. "Save your excuses until I'm done Walter!" She screamed.

Nick, Jerry, and Samson just watched as Emily grabbed Walter by his shirt and started shaking him. "Do you think we should get involved?" Nick asked.

"I know a losing battle when I see one." Samson replied.

"Don't worry guys I know exactly what we should do." Jerry said as he then shouted "Bartender get us some peanuts!"

As Emily was shaking Walter she started to cry. "Do you have any idea how upset I was? That I thought I was losing my best friend?" She asked.

"Emily I had to cut off contact." Walter said as she was still shaking him.

"Well who told you to do that?" She asked.

Then a voice appeared from behind her. "That would of been me Ms. Granger." It said.

Emily looked to see a man in a black suit wearing glasses. "And who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Alistair and I happen to be Agent Burke's boss. Now would you be kind enough to release him?"

Emily released her grip on Walter causing him to fall down. "Geez Emily! You're still strong as ever!" Walter shouted as he got back up.

Emily then turned to Alistair. "You better have a good reason for telling Walter to do that." She said.

"Well you see Walter qualified for my team and I insist they cut off constant contact with the people they care about for their protection." Alistair replied.

"I see." Emily said as she looked at Walter with an understanding look and he just gave a sigh of relief.

"However I do allow my men to contact them once a month if they want to." Alistair said.

"You what!?" Emily shouted as she turned to Walter only to see him run out the door. She then proceeded to run after him and screamed "WALTER GET BACK HERE!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yeah I managed to avoid her for the rest of the day but it didn't take her long to find the main base of our operation and it didn't take her long after that to figure out what we do." Walter said as he just gave a small laugh.

Alistair then began to speak. "Your mother began showing up almost everyday. She always made the day interesting. Everyone was fond of her even me. We started to consider her an Elite even though she wasn't but more importantly we thought of her as family."

"Anyway whenever I was in town Emily would always drag me to important events that she was going to. It was at one of them I met the man who changed all of our lives." Walter said.

Alistair then opened up the briefcase he brought with him and pulled out a folder. He opened it and pulled out a picture. It showed a man in his early forty's. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. "This is the most recent photo we got of him. His name Simon Grant and he's the main reason Emily is dead." Alistair said and then noticed that Lincoln was about to asked something. "Lincoln there's more to the story so please hold your questions until we're done."

Lincoln just nodded again as Walter began talking again. "During a mission I ended up getting captured and about a day later I was released. When I got back I found out Emily got married to Grant." He said.

Alistair then started talking. "We found out later that Grant had arranged for Walter to get captured in order to force Emily into a deal. Walter's freedom for Emily's hand in marriage and help with his research. Grant valued Emily's intelligence and wanted her help on something illegal he was working on. He knew Walter was her weakness. Marrying her was just something he did just to stick it to Walter. I was getting ready to rescue Walter when Emily got a hold of me and told me what she did. I was shocked by the fact that Grant found a way to trap one of my men but that also meant one thing: there was a leak. Now it wasn't one of my men but someone from the government. I managed to find the leak and plug it up for good. I also made sure the government never allow another leak to happen to my organization. Anyway I told her to contact me if she ever need any help and she did about two months later. Grant was working on a way to create the perfect super soldier and in order to complete it he needed Emily's help. And Emily helped him achieve it but also found out what he was really trying to do. He was trying to turn himself into a god. In order for it to work he needed a baby to be born with the formula that was made and then he would watch and test it as it grew. When those tests are complete he would start experimenting on it so he can turn the child's body into his. But in order to do this he would need a woman to carry a child after she had been injected with the formula he made. The formula would go into one of her embryos while that child was developing it would also increase the child's brain activity and abilities. The only downside was that the formula would kill the mother when the child was born. He wanted the child to be his and for the woman to be smart. In other words Emily." Lincoln just gasped as Alistair continued. "She got a hold of me and told me what was going on. She also gave me enough information to take Grant down once and for all. It took a few days to get everything together for my team to rescue her and shut down Grant. We manage to get her out of their while Emily unleashed a program she made that destroyed Grant's research so he could never use it again. However when we got to Grant he managed to escape."

"We didn't count on his fascination with escape hatches and tunnels." Walter said. "The fact that Grant got away was something we didn't see coming but with his research destroyed we knew we wouldn't be hearing from him for a while. But the main thing that was important was what to do with Emily now that she was pregnant with a child that would kill her. I made my own suggestions but Emily had her own plan. She would give birth to you and make sure you would go to a loving family but in order to make it work she needed my help and I agreed as well as promising to protect you and keep you safe from a distance. Emily suggested we should go to a small town because we were raised in a small town and she wanted you to be raised in one as well. That town Royal Woods. Emily had several plans thought up by the time we got to town. One of them was to give you a normal life without the formula interfering but she had to get some other plans set up just in case Grant ever found you. While she was doing that I was getting my shop set up since it would be our main base of operations. When she got done with her plans she went onto her next step finding you a loving family but before she would do that she wanted to do something first. She wanted to get you toy so you would always have a piece of her. When she went to the mall to get you something she got help from a mother who happened to be there with her youngest daughter. After she helped Emily and they talked for a while Emily found the family she was looking for."

"You mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes Lincoln, your mother Rita Loud. Emily knew instantly you would be happy with them. With finding you a family out of the way she told us all of her plans and gave us a shot to give you when you were born to help give you a normal life. You see the shot contained a special type of nanites that she made that would help keep the formula in check. The nanites have two stages the first would allow you to learn faster and remember things quicker as well as increase your natural abilities like speed, strength, and reflexes while the second stage unlocks everything. The first stage can only be unlocked by a program she gave to us but you in a short distance of it and once it's been activated it cannot be shut off. The second stage can only be unlocked in a facility Emily made and it can be turned off. Pretty soon after that she gave birth to you and died. We gave you the shot and got you to the Louds and been watching you ever since."

Lincoln took a few minutes to digest this. He couldn't believe everything he had just heard. "I can't believe it my birth father is a monster who just sees me as an experiment not to mention My existence is the reason my birth mother is dead." Lincoln said as he then looked at Walter and said "I don't blame you if you hate me Walter after all I'm the son of the man who's responsible for the death of your best friend."

Walter just put both of his hands on Lincoln's shoulders and looked him in the eyes to say. "Lincoln I don't hate you. It's true that I wasn't happy that Emily was going to give up her life for you but I knew once she made up her mind it was final so I went a long. I thought you would turn out to be something like Grant but Emily just told me that you were her child and not one bit of Grant will be in you she guaranteed it. Now to be honest I thought I would see a bit Grant in you when you were born but I was there when Emily gave birth to you and during her last final moments she knew she couldn't hold you but she at least wanted to see you so she had me hold you so I could show you to her. When you were put into my arms all I could see was a piece of Emily not once of Grant. So Lincoln if you ask me you're Emily's son and nothing more than that and as for Grant he doesn't matter." Walter then turned to Alistair. "Alistair give Lincoln the file of Emily." He said.

Alistair just smiled and opened his briefcase and pulled out a folder. "Here's everything we got about Emily. There's pictures in there as well as some of the things she accomplish." He said as he handed Lincoln the folder. He then looked at Walter. "Walter I need to talk to you for a bit."

Walter just got up and followed Alistair outside. "Okay Alistair what is it?" He asked.

"Walter I think it's time for Plan B." Alistair said.

"Plan B? No Alistair! That's out of the question!" Walter yelled.

"Walter we don't have much of a choice plus I can't just spend all my time with you since I have other teams to keep track of. Emily made Plan B just in case Plan A didn't work and let's face it we'll have a better chance of getting Grant if we go with Plan B."

"No! If we did do it then we would to-"

"I know Walter but we don't have a choice."

"Okay! Fine but only if we run it by Lincoln first and he agrees to it."

"Very well Walter but we both know what Lincoln's answer is going to be." Alistair said as he walked back into the cabin.

"I know what his answer is." Walter said to himself as he then walked into the cabin.

Lincoln was going through the folder Alistair gave him looking at the stuff about his birth mother. He was amazed by what was in it. From childhood photos to news articles it listed her great accomplishments. As he was going through it he heard Alistair's voice. "Lincoln, Walter and me need to talk to you about something."

Lincoln looked at Alistair and Walter who was standing behind him giving an upset and frustrated look. "What do you guys need to talk about?" Lincoln asked.

"Well Lincoln we like to ask you something that we hope you would consider doing." Alistair said.

"Long story short we want to use you as bait to draw Grant out and get him out of the picture once and for all." Walter bluntly said earning himself an annoyed look from Alistair. "What? Subtlety is not my strong suit." He said to Alistair as he turned back to Lincoln. "Listen Lincoln the sooner we can get rid of Grant the sooner you can go home to your family but we want you to decide if you want to do it."

Lincoln just looked at the both of them and said "I'll do it. I want to get back home to my family as soon as possible."

Walter just gave a sigh as Alistair said "Very well then." He then pulled out his phone and made a call "Nick, we're setting Plan B into motion so I need you to get Bun Bun."

"Yes, sir." Nick replied as he then hung up.

"Well I'll take my leave. See you tomorrow Walter. You do know where right?"

"Yes Alistair I do." Walter replied.

"Good. Wulf come I have a mission for you." Alistair said as he walked out of the cabin with Wulf following him.

Lincoln just looked at Walter and asked "What's Plan B and why do you need Bun Bun?"

Walter just sighed and said "Plan B is basically unlocking the second stage of the nanites. In order to do that we have to go to a facility Emily made but we need Bun Bun to get in. You see Emily made a key to get in but instead of giving it to us she decided to keep it safe by putting it in Bun Bun. She sort of knew you would never let go of him."

"Wait a minute! What about unlocking the first stage?" Lincoln asked.

"I already unlocked the first stage." Walter said.

"What?! When then you do that?"

"On the day we met. Remember at the motel when I sent my boss an email on my laptop and you started to feel dizzy and fell down? Well the reason that happened is because I activated the first stage."

Lincoln just gave Walter an annoyed look. "You're a jerk." He said.

"People keep telling me that." Walter replied with a smug smile.

"So the reason I mastered everything so quickly is because you unlocked the first stage of the nanites?"

"Actually you shouldn't have master everything so fast with the first stage activated."

"Then do you know why I mastered everything so quickly?"

"I have a theory. You live in a house with ten girls and we all know how chaotic it is in that house. You basically had to increase your wits, reflexes, speed, and strength in order to survive in that house. You had to come with a plan quickly in order to get out of a problem. I believe you reached your limit even with the nanites suppressing it and when I unlocked the first stage it enhanced your abilities making it easier for you to learn quickly."

"Okay then but I have another question. What will stage two unlock?"

"Stage two will basically make you immune to poison and diseases as well as immune to pain. It will increase your senses to that of an animal and slow down the aging process that you could basically live for a long time. It's something that humans shouldn't even have if you ask me."

"Do we really need to unlock it?"

"To be honest if there was a way to take out Grant without activating it I would take it but I do know one thing. Emily really thinks it through when it comes to her plans. You just got to trust her. She basically knows what's best."

"If you say so Walter." Lincoln said.

MEANWHILE AT THE LOUD HOUSE

The girls had called an emergency sibling meeting to discuss what Lisa has found out from looking at Lincoln's blood samples. "Okay we called this emergency meeting to discuss what Lisa has found out. Now if you have something to say you'll have to wait until Lisa is done speaking. Lisa go ahead and tell us what you found out." Lori said.

Lisa however noticed Lola raising her hand and said "It seems Lola has something important to say I think I'll let her go first."

Lola stood up and said "Something's been bugging me since we raided that building those agents were at."

"And what was that Lola?" Lori asked.

"It was something that one agent said about the other one being afraid of me."

"Yeah I was there with you. He said something about his partner entering a beauty pageant when he was a kid and winning it." Luan said.

"Get to the main point Lola." Lori said.

"Well remember the Little Miss Cutie Pie Pageant and that Lincoln entered it?" Lola asked

Her sisters just nodded and all said "Yeah."

"Well when I asked Lincoln why he entered it he said he got the idea from some guy who claimed he entered a pageant when he was a kid and won. And when I really think about it I remember the judges were really considering to vote for Lincoln and then something happened. They got a text on their phones and looked really nervous. I really didn't think much of it until now and I also remember hearing something about Lindsey Sweetwater getting ready to ambush Lincoln if he won with other contestants helping her."

The girls just looked at Lola finding what she just said a little hard to believe but considering everything that's going on they knew it was true. Lisa just adjusted her glasses and asked "Lola would that winner of the contest get some sort of media attention?"

"Well yeah. I mean they would be on the news and have their face in the paper." Lola replied.

"Well then that means Lincoln would of won the Pageant originally but those agents could not let his face be on the news or anything related to the media." Lisa said.

"So Lincoln really was robbed." Lola said.

"It appears so." Lisa replied.

"Okay now that Lola has said what she had to say It's time for Lisa to tell us what she has found out." Lori said.

Lisa was about to speak until she noticed something. "Wait a minute! Lucy's not here. I won't say anything until she's here." She said.

"Yeah Lucy told me she wasn't coming to the meeting." Lynn said.

"And why not?!" Lisa asked.

"I think it's because she got a new book and she's really into it. I can tell by the nose bleeds she's been having." Lynn replied.

"What is it with her and those stupid books?!" Lisa shouted.

"You know I asked her about that once and she told me that she reads them because she loves the forbidden relationships in them like humans and vampires, humans and werewolves, or the rare vampire and werewolf romance. I don't know what it is but there's something about forbidden relationships that Lucy just loves." Lynn said as she stood up and looked at Lisa. "Now quit stalling Lisa and tell us what you found out!" She shouted.

Lisa knowing that she couldn't stall anymore just sighed. "I couldn't find anything." She said.

"WHAT?!" Her sisters cried out.

"I looked over his blood samples over a hundred times! I know something is there but I just can't find it!"

"Maybe something is stopping you from finding it." Leni said.

"Leni that doesn't even make any sense." Lori said as Lisa facepalmed herself.

"Of course! That's why I couldn't find anything!" Lisa shouted getting the attention of her sisters.

"Lisa tell us what you figured out." Lori said.

"I think Leni is right. There might be something stopping me from finding the answers we're looking for. It might take a couple days but I think I can finally get the answers we need."

"Okay Lisa. This meeting is now adjourned." Lori said as she slammed her heel on her desk.

MEANWHILE WITH NICK

Nick was currently outside the Loud House with several agents. They were all dressed as repair men. "Alright men. Your job is to fix anything the family points to. Under no circumstances are you to interact with them. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." The other agents replied as Nick then went to the door and knocked on it only for Lynn Loud Sr. to answer it.

"Can I help you?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Nick just smiled and said "Hello there Mr. Loud. I'm with the Better Homes For Loving Families Foundation. We're a charity group that goes around fixing up houses for huge loving families that can't afford it. Anyway we pulled out your name and that's why we're here but we'll only do it if you're alright with it."

Lynn Sr. just looked at Nick and said "Hold on a minute. I need to talk to my wife about this." He then shut the door leaving Nick and the others standing out there for a few minutes. When he came back he said "Okay I cleared it with my wife and she agreed. I show you what needs to be fixed."

"Okay guys let's get to work!" Nick shouted as the rest of the men went into the house to start fixing stuff. As the Louds were distracted Nick quietly made his way to Lincoln's room making sure no one was watching him. When he got there he quickly grabbed Bun Bun and stashed him in his clothes. He then went outside gave Bun Bun to Samson who was waiting nearby. "Here's Bun Bun. Alistair should be waiting at the store give it to him." He said.

"Got it." Samson said as he then took off.

THE NEXT DAY

Lincoln and Walter were currently on their way to the facility. As Walter was driving Lincoln took the time to ask him question. "So what's at this facility?" He asked.

"I really don't know. I haven't been there before. I know my team had a hand in building it but they did it under Emily's orders." Walter replied.

"Okay then I have another question. What are the hill people?"

"I think the better question is who are they."

"Huh?"

"The hill people are people Grant abducted and experimented on. We don't know much about what he did to them but they had one goal planted in their heads and that was to find you."

"So I'm the reason they became that way." Lincoln said with a sad expression.

Walter just pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned the car off. He just looked at Lincoln and said "Lincoln don't you dare blame yourself for what happened to them. It's not your fault Grant is insane."

"But it was my fault they were taken from their families." Lincoln said as he started crying.

"Lincoln you have two choices right now. You can either blame yourself for what happened to them and let Grant continue doing what he's doing or you can help me stop him once and for all and get justice for them in the process. Now I want you to pick a choice now."

Lincoln saw what Walter was doing making him realize that crying and feeling sad wasn't going to solve anything. He just wiped his tears off and said "I want to stop him."

"Okay then." Walter said with a smile. As he started the car again and continued driving. When they got there they saw that the facility was a huge building surrounded by three other buildings. They also saw that Alistair was there as well. "Hey there Alistair. How long have you been waiting?" Walter asked as Lincoln and him got out of the car.

"Oh not that long." Alistair said as he pulled out Bun Bun and tossed him to Walter.

"Say Alistair do you know what exactly is here?" Walter asked as he removed a few stitches from Bun Bun and pulled out a small chip and handed it to Alistair.

"Not really. Emily said that she made an A.I. program to help us if we had to use this place." Alistair replied as he inserted the chip in a small slot by the entrance. As soon as it was in the sound of power could be heard starting up as the door open automatically for them after a few seconds. "Well then let's go in." Alistair replied as he walked into the building followed by Walter and Lincoln.

As they got in they saw a woman appear right in front of them. She had long white hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress and also had on a lab coat. "Hello Walter. Alistair." She said as she then looked at Lincoln and smiled. "Hello Lincoln it makes me very happy to meet you. I wish you could meet the real me but you're going to have to settle for a hologram instead."

Before Lincoln could say anything Walter just walked up to her with a stunned look and said. "I don't believe it. Emily?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

"Emily?" Walter asked as he walked up to the hologram of Emily.

The hologram of Emily just looked at Walter. "No Walter, I'm not the real Emily. I happen to be the A. I. program she made. The reason why I sound and look like her is because she put a piece of her conscious in me. You can still call me Emily if you want though." She said.

Walter just gave a small frown but soon then discarded. "Figures Emily would make something like this." He said with a small smile.

"Yes it's like we're talking to the real Emily right now. This program is so much like her it's like I can feel her spirit coming from it." Alistair said with a smile.

The hologram of Emily just looked at Alistair for a second and turned to Walter and Lincoln. "Anyway I assume you're here to activate the second stage of the nanites?" She asked.

"You assume right Emily." Alistair replied.

"Well it's not that simple." Emily said as she looked at Lincoln. "Lincoln could you please leave me alone with Walter and Alistair for a little bit? If you want you can watch some TV in the room down the hall."

"Okay." Lincoln said as he walked down the hall and into the room with the TV. About a half hour later Walter and Alistair walked into the room with Emily appearing right next to them. Lincoln just looked at them and asked "So is it time to activate the second stage?"

Walter just sighed and said "It's not that simple Lincoln. You see Emily took a lot of precautions with the second stage of the nanites. She made it where the program can only be unlocked by three keys but that where it gets a little complicated. Lincoln did you happen to notice those three buildings?"

"Yeah." Lincoln replied.

"Well apparently each building was designed by a member of my team. You see Emily got the feeling that Grant might figure out about the nanites so in order to make sure he couldn't unlock it just in case he got a hold of you she gave each member of my team a key and had them make a building. She helped with the designs as they made the trials."

"I take it you didn't know about this?" Lincoln asked.

Walter just rolled his eyes and replied "No. She basically swore them to secrecy. They knew what she would do to them if they told anyone."

"Oh Walter you make it sound like I'm some sort of scary monster." Emily said with a smile.

"They saw you beat the snot out of me on a daily basis. Believe me they're more afraid of you than Alistair and me put together." Walter replied.

"Well maybe if you weren't so dense all the time then I wouldn't have to hit you." Emily replied.

"Dense? What do you mean by that?" Walter asked.

Before an argument could begin Alistair interrupted them. "Excuse me but we're here to talk to Lincoln not reminisce about old times so Walter continue explaining." He said.

"Yeah sorry about that Alistair. Anyway Lincoln in order to unlock the second stage you need to get the keys first but that also means undergoing the trials in each building. Now the first building you'll start with belong to Agent Jerry Mitchell A.K.A. The Trap Master. He is an expert at setting traps let alone detecting them. He uses his instincts and senses as well as reflexes when he's in the battlefield. He also carries a special weapon with him where ever he goes invisible wire. He keeps it on him at all times can set it without anyone noticing. He's able to set it while he talks. You see Jerry loves to move his hands while he talks so to anyone normal he's just making hand gestures but to us he could be setting one of his traps. The next building belongs to Agent Nick Williams A.K.A. Nick the Swift. Nick is one of the fastest men alive. He is able to take down opponents without being seen by them. With him it's all about speed and agility. The final building belongs to Agent Jack Samson A.K.A. Samson the Strong. Samson happens to be one of the strongest men in the world. Just one punch can break down a solid steel wall and that's only at 1% of his strength." Walter explained as he presented a list to Lincoln. "Now here's your training schedule. In about two hours we get started. Now from what I heard about Jerry's building he set up three challenges that you need to pass before you can take his him he probably has it set up with his invisible wire. Your goal is to get through whatever obstacles he has set up without setting them off. I can also assure you that all the traps are nonlethal. You'll be under a time limit when you take a challenge so if you fail or run out of time then you'll not only have to do it over again but you'll also go through some extra training sessions I set up. Also the training that I'm going to be putting you through is a lot more serious and harder than the training I gave you earlier. Knowing this do you still want to continue?"

Lincoln just looked Walter straight in the eyes and said "Yes."

Walter just gave a smile and said "Very well then. Alistair and me have to go over a few things first before we can start so take the time to go over the schedule." Walter then left the room with Alistair walking out with him.

Emily however stayed in the room. She just looked at Lincoln and couldn't help but smiled. "Is it okay if I talk to you for a little bit?" She asked.

"That's fine." Lincoln said as he looked at her. "I'm really not sure what I should call you."

"You don't have to call me Mom since you already have one. I mean I would love it if you did but that's only if you're comfortable with it. You can just call me Emily." She said as she then asked. "So how is it with your home? Are you happy?"

Lincoln just smiled. "Yeah I'm happy. I really love my family. I mean we do have a problems every now and then but we usually work it out." He said.

"Why don't you tell me about them?" Emily asked. Lincoln then spent his time telling Emily everything about his family. From all his sisters to his parents. He told her about his life in the Loud house and certain problems that pop up even the one he had with Lynn. After hearing about what happened with Lynn Emily asked "How do you feel about Lynn now?"

"I know I should be mad at her but I can't be. She was there for me when I was just a baby. She played with me and kept me company. In a way she was my first friend. I could never hate her. I mean I know how she is with sports and that she forgot the promise she made with me but I don't hate her for it. I mean I could remind her about the promise but knowing her she'll start blaming herself and probably give up sports and I don't want that for her. I want her to be happy no matter what because to me she's my favorite sister."

Emily just looked at Lincoln and smiled. "I think the first thing you should do when you see her again is hug her and tell her you forgive her. Let her know that no matter what she does to you that you'll always be her brother and love her no matter what. Now I'm telling you this because I get the feeling she's blaming herself for everything that's happening and she needs to see you say that you forgive her."

"That's gonna to be the first thing I do when I see her again." Lincoln said as he heard a knock at the door. He looked to see it was Walter.

"Lincoln I got some food set out for you. Go ahead and eat it then we'll get started." He said. Lincoln left the room as Walter just looked at Emily. "I know you're just a program but I swear it's like I'm talking to the real deal. You must of have really enjoyed talking to Lincoln."

"I didn't just enjoy it Walter. I loved it. I'm so glad he has a good home and family." Emily said as Walter just gave an annoyed groan. Emily hearing that just looked at him. "I take it you have your own opinion of them?" She asked.

"Oh you bet I do. Don't get me wrong there are days when he's happy and that's fine with me but then there are the days when he has it rough and when he has those days I just really want to grab him and skip town. Granted I know what I promised you but when I look at him I see you and it pisses me off I can't help him."

"The life of a boy with ten sisters is not an easy one."

"No it isn't."

"I take it that there are some sisters that you're not fond of."

"Oh you got that right."

"I'm curious who?"

"It's just a small handful I'm not fond of. They mostly realize what they did wrong but the one I really don't like is Lynn. I've seen everything she puts him through and it pisses me off." Walter said as he looked at his watch. "I better go check on Lincoln and get him started." Walter then left the room as Emily just disappeared.

TWO DAYS LATER

Lincoln had just finished the last of Jerry's challenges and was ready for the trial. "Well that takes care of the challenges so let's get the trial started." Lincoln said to Walter who was going over the footage from the challenges.

"Yeah I say you're ready for the trial but you're gonna have to wait until tomorrow for it." Walter said as he turned to face Lincoln.

"Why can't I take it now?" Lincoln asked.

"Because the only one who can give you the trial is Jerry himself and he will be here first thing in the morning. So I suggest you continue your training exercises." Walter replied.

"So I have to wait for this Jerry guy to show up tomorrow in order to take the trial? What can you tell me about him?" Lincoln asked.

"Well you see Jerry is quite a character. You'll know everything about him the minute you see him but I will give you a piece of advice. Don't underestimate him." Walter said in a serious tone. "Now come with me. It's time to spar."

"Okay." Lincoln said as he followed Walter.

THE NEXT DAY

Lincoln was currently eating breakfast with Walter when Emily suddenly appeared. "Jerry's here." She said.

"Let him in." Walter replied as he got up and went to the hall. "In here Jerry!" He shouted.

A few seconds later Jerry walked into the room. He just gave a smile and said. "Hey there Walter." Walter just gave a grunt while Jerry then looked at Emily. "Emily it's so good to see you again! When Alistair told us about the A.I. program you made it was a little hard for us to believe but then again we knew what you were capable of so it wasn't that much of a surprise."

"It's nice to see you again Jerry." Emily said.

"Oh by the way. Alistair told me to tell you that he will be bringing the supplies you asked for tomorrow."

"Supplies? What supplies?" Walter asked.

"Oh I just asked Alistair if he could get me a few things. It wasn't much." Emily replied.

"You know you could of told me." Walter said.

"I didn't want to be a bother since you were busy with Lincoln." Emily replied.

While Walter and Emily continued their banter Lincoln just looked at Jerry. He knew he had see him before but couldn't remember that's when it hit him. He got up and walked towards Jerry. "You! I remember you now! You were the guy to that told me I should enter the Little Miss Cutie Pie Pageant! You told me I was sure to win since the judges would think it's cute for a boy to enter that's how you won you said! Well here's a news flash for you! I didn't win!" Lincoln shouted.

Jerry just shifted his eyes towards Walter while Walter had his hand to the back of his head. "Yeah about that Lincoln we sort of had a hand in that." Walter said trying to ignore the glare Emily was giving him.

"What do you mean by that?" Lincoln asked.

"I would like to know that too." Emily said.

"Well you see when we found out Jerry gave Lincoln the idea to enter the Little Miss Cutie Pie Pageant we had to act fast. We couldn't allow him to win because then his face would be in the news and we couldn't risk Grant finding out where he was. So we sort of blackmailed the judges into changing their minds to vote for someone other than Lincoln." Walter replied.

Lincoln just gave Walter a stunned look. "So let me get this straight. You blackmailed the judges into voting for someone else and that's why I lost?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

"I knew I was robbed!" Lincoln shouted while shaking his fist.

"Lincoln you have to understand we couldn't risk Grant finding you. We had to keep you safe at all costs." Walter said as he then looked at Jerry. "Plus Jerry didn't tell you what happened after Jerry won the pageant when he was a kid."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Go ahead and tell him Jerry." Walter replied with a smirk.

"I don't want to." Jerry said in a whiny tone.

"Tell him now or so help me I will make sure you're a judge at the next pageant!" Walter shouted.

Jerry got down on his knees and started begging "NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He screamed.

"Then tell him!"

Jerry just looked at Lincoln and mumbled out quietly "I was beat up."

Walter just growled and roared out "LOUDER!"

"I WAS BEAT UP!" Jerry cried out.

"Huh?" Lincoln said with a confused look.

"The other contestants didn't like the fact that a boy won the pageant so they decided to teach me lesson. I never forget it their angry looks. My blood on their gowns and gloves not to mention THEY TOOK MY TIARA!" Jerry screamed out.

"And because they did that Jerry now has a fear of pageant queens. You should also know that little brat Lindsey Sweetwater was planning beating you up if you did win. She managed to convince the other contestants to help her with teaching you a lesson." Walter said as he looked at Jerry who was on the floor crying.

"Okay Walter I see where you're coming from. I get why you blackmailed the judges plus I live with Lola so I know how she can get when she's angry." Lincoln said as he gave out a shudder. "Plus it looks like I dodged a bullet." He said as he pointed to Jerry.

"THEY ALSO TOOK MY ROSES!" Jerry cried out.

Walter just gave a groan. "Okay Jerry crying time is over. Get up."

"No!" Jerry yelled out.

Walter just gave another growl but before he could say anything Emily walked up. "Allow me Walter." She said as she kneeled down to Jerry. "Okay Jerry it's time for you to get up." She said in a nice tone but then said "Otherwise I will make you get up and don't think because I'm a hologram I can't get you up." in a soft but scary tone.

Hearing her say that Jerry Immediately stood up. "Okay then let's get this trial started!" He said.

"Before we start I was wondering if you could show me something Jerry." Lincoln said.

"And what's that?" Jerry asked.

"Well Walter told me about how you use invisible wire and how you are able to set traps just by moving your hands and I was wondering if you could give me a demonstration?"

"Sure thing kid. Go get a drink and set it on the table."

"Okay." Lincoln said as he went to get a drink. When he was done setting it on the table he said "Alright the drink is on the table."

Jerry then turned to Emily. "Hey there Emily you still look great after all these years." He said as he pointed his hands toward her like a gun and made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Oh Jerry you say the nicest things." Emily said as Walter just gave a groan and rolled his eyes.

Jerry then pulled his hand back causing the drink on the table to go flying into his hand. "And that's how I do it." He said as he took a drink.

"Wow! That was amazing! Thank you for showing me." Lincoln said.

"Yeah no problem. I'm gonna go get set up for the trial. Come to the building when your ready." Jerry said as he then left the room.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Lincoln made his way to Jerry's building. When he got there he took the elevator to the final floor. As soon as he got off it he went to the room ahead. He saw a door and a TV next to it. The TV then turned on and on it was Jerry. "Hey there Lincoln! So here it is my trial. It's real simple you need to get to me and hit me. Beyond this door is a corridor filled with twists and turns as well as my traps. If you as so much as get hit by one of my traps you fail and you'll have to wait two days until you can take my trial again. Now you have an hour to get to me starting now."

Lincoln went in as the door then opened. "The sooner I pass this trial the sooner I can go home." He said as he started walking slowly down the corridor. Making sure to avoid the invisible wire set up there. As he stepped over a wire that was set her then heard Jerry's voice shout out.

"Oh come on Lincoln you can be a little quicker than that. Here let me help you." Jerry shouted.

Suddenly the wire behind Lincoln went off causing bags of sand to fall from above. Lincoln started running making sure to avoid the wires. As soon as he in the clear he shouted "How were you able to do that?"

"Just because I'm over here doesn't mean I can't set them off." Jerry shouted.

"I'm going to pass this trial today no matter what! So if you think you can stop me then go ahead and try!" Lincoln shouted.

"Oh I love a good challenge!" Jerry shouted with glee. Lincoln then stepped up his game moving a little faster but be wary to his surroundings. Jerry would occasionally set of a trap which Lincoln would narrowly avoid. Even the traps that make it impossible to pass were no match for Lincoln as he would time the right chance to go through it. Eventually he found himself in front of Jerry. "I have to say I'm rather impressed. I'm curious how did you manage to avoid my traps?" Jerry asked.

"I live in a home with ten sisters. Believe me when I say this is nothing compare to that." Lincoln replied.

"Noted. But the real question is how are you going to get to me now? I mean you probably guessed that there are wires right in front of me making it very hard for you to get through and even with the chance that you do get through you still have to hit me which isn't going to be easy." Jerry said.

Lincoln just smiled and said "That's what you think Jerry."

Suddenly the traps in front of Jerry went off causing a huge cloud to form from some of the sand that was set there. Jerry then heard several of his other traps going off confusing him since he didn't set them off. Jerry was getting confused and worried. "Oh this isn't good. Walter is going to kill me if something happens to him. Just what is going on?"

MEANWHILE WITH WALTER

Walter was currently watching the trial from a room in the main building with Emily. "What the heck?" Walter said to himself as all the traps were just going off with out any reason. "Emily can you back up the footage to when Lincoln was talking to Jerry?" He asked

"Of course I can Walter." Emily replied as she played back the footage.

As Walter watched the footage he noticed something. "Wait! Go back a little. Stop!" Walter just stared and then said "Okay go back further. Stop!" Walter just looked at the footage as a small smirk appeared on his face. "Okay go back a little bit further. Stop!" Walter stared at what he was looking at and started laughing.

"What's so funny Walter?" Emily asked.

"Lincoln passed and Jerry hasn't even realized it yet let alone he fell into a trap Lincoln made." He said.

BACK WITH JERRY

Jerry was getting frantic seeing that Lincoln was in front of him as the sand cloud cleared. He needed to find out why his traps started going off without him setting them off. He grabbed one of the wires in front of him and noticed something. "Hey this isn't one of my wires. This is an ordinary trip wire. Where did this come from?" He asked as he then felt someone tap his shoulders. Turning around he saw it was Lincoln and before he could say anything Lincoln punched so hard in the left side of his face that it made him turn around. "Drinks are on me laddie!" Was the last thing Jerry said before he passed out.

Lincoln just looked at Jerry as he heard Walter's voice coming from an intercom. "Congratulations Lincoln. You passed the first trial!" Walter said.

However Lincoln was just looking at Jerry who was still passed out. "Is he okay?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah he's fine. He should be getting up soon." Walter replied.

Jerry began to groan as he then proceeded to get up. "How long was I out?" He asked.

"About a minute." Walter replied.

"Yahoo! That's a new record! It totally beats out your score of knocking me out for twenty seconds!" Jerry cried out.

Walter just gave a groan and said "Jerry just give Lincoln the key and bring him back up. I have to get something Lincoln needs for Nick's building ready."

"Yeah I will." Jerry said as he then looked at Lincoln and said "But before I give you the key I have to know something. How did you get behind me?"

"Well since I went through the challenges you had set up I pretty much knew how to avoid them but I had a feeling you would still be able to set them off. I also knew that you would probably have a bunch of traps in front of you making it very unlikely to get to you and if I did manage to get to you that you would make it very hard to hit you. So I decided to set up my own wires."

"Wait a minute you set up your own wires? How did you manage to do that? I didn't even see you." Before Jerry could finish his sentence he paused and remembered that Lincoln moved his hand when he was right in front of him. "You little brat! You tricked me!"

Lincoln just gave a chuckle. "Yeah I wanted to see how you set up your traps so I had you show me a demonstration, it's a good thing I'm a good observer and a quick learner, and then when I was passing through you traps I was laying my own wires on to yours. It's a good thing Luan showed me how to make and lay a good trip wire."

"That's cute and all but that still doesn't explain how you got behind me." Jerry said.

Lincoln just gave a sly smile and said "Well I remember Walter telling me that Emily helped design the building while you were busy making the trials so I sort of had a feeling that she would have made a way or two to get to you. When I was avoiding your traps I noticed a vent but I also knew that I couldn't use it since you were on your guard so when I got to you I laid one of my own wires and then set it off. I knew it would distract you as I circled back to the vent but also made sure to set off the other traps so you wouldn't here me coming. I am so glad that Lucy taught me how to climb vents."

"That still doesn't tell me how you got behind me!" Jerry shouted.

Lincoln just gave a sigh and pointed to the ceiling "Look above you." He said.

Jerry looked to see that there was an open vent and realized that he got tricked and trapped. He just then started laughing. "Oh man I can't believe it! I actually got trapped!" he said as he made his way to the elevator he took down and placed his hand on a small scanner next to it. After the scanner was done scanning his hand he then said "I, Agent Jerry Mitchell, acknowledge that Lincoln has passed my test." A small compartment then opened next to the scanner. Jerry reached into it and pulled out a small key. "Okay let's go back. We can take my elevator."

As Lincoln and Jerry got into the elevator Lincoln turned to Jerry. "Is there a reason you act this way?" He asked.

Jerry just gave a small smile. "Lincoln what do you see when you turn on the news?" He asked.

"Besides boring news and weather reports it's mostly bad news." He replied.

"Exactly. You see in this world we mostly see the bad instead of the good. I act this way because I want to at least get people to smile through the tough times. I call it being myself others would call it a coping mechanism. When you're an Elite you need a coping mechanism."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see Lincoln being an Elite can take a lot out of you. It's not bad at first but as mission by mission go by you start to notice and wonder. What if I could of got there sooner? What if I could of saved them? That sort of thing. Everyone of us has our own way of coping. Walter however was the worst. He would basically go on a rampage destroying the gym even go to the gym Nick uses and would just break everything. He would always want to spar with us and would always go all out. We didn't know how to deal with him luckily for us Emily knew how. When she found out about us it was during one of Walter's rampages. She demanded to see Walter so she could yell at him but when she saw him she realized he was hurting. She just walked up to him not even his violent temper was enough to scare her off but just between you and me she has the most violent temper of all and she would just hug him. She would let him know it wasn't his fault and he did everything he could. He would just calm right down afterwards. From then on we would call her whenever he was a mess. We even gave her a nickname: The Lion Tamer." As soon as Jerry was done talking the elevator door opened and they then made their way back to the main building.

When they got to the control room they saw Walter and Emily standing there. "You two took your time." Walter said.

"Well we were just talking." Lincoln said as he handed Walter the key.

Walter took it and inserted it into one of tree keyholes that were in a panel. "One down two to go." He said as he then turned to Lincoln. "Okay Lincoln your next building is Nick's. Now like Jerry he has three challenges you need to pass before you can take his trial. Now his challenges are speed trials you need to pass each challenge before a certain time but it's not that simple. You need to wear these." Walter then pulled out four bracelets. "These are special weights that you need to wear at all time until you pass Nick's trial. Each time you pass a challenge you will wear a new set of weights each heavier than the last. I also have a new training schedule for you. Now any questions?"

"No." Lincoln replied.

"Okay then." Walter said as he then placed the weights on his wrists and ankles.

"Well seeing how my job is done I might as well head back to the shop." Jerry said as he then left the room.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

MEANWHILE AT THE LOUD HOUSE

Lisa was currently going over Lincoln's blood samples in her room when she heard a knock at the door. She turned to see it was Lori. "Can I come in?" Lori asked.

"Of course." Lisa replied. "I'm just about done here."

"I take it you found something?" Lori asked.

"Indeed I did Lori. I think it's time for an emergency sibling meeting and make sure Lucy's there this time." Lisa replied.

About a few minutes later all the sisters gathered in Lori and Leni's room. "Okay now that I see that everyone is here I call this meeting to order." Lori said as she slammed her heel on her desk. "The reason we're here is-" Before Lori could finish her sentence she noticed Lana raising her hand. "Yes Lana what is it?" She asked.

Before Lana could say anything Lola butted in "I can't believe you're going to mention it here!" She shouted.

"But I'm telling you it's real Lola!" Lana shouted back

"It is not Lana! You're just seeing things!" Lola yelled.

"It is too real Lola!" Lana yelled back.

Lori getting annoyed at the argument between them decided to asked "What's going on?"

"Lana says that she has been seeing a wolf nearby." Lola replied

"A wolf?" Lori asked with disbelief.

"It's true! I been seeing it hanging around since two days ago! It's like it's watching us." Lana replied.

"Is it a werewolf?" Lucy asked.

"No it's just a regular wolf." Lana replied.

"Then you lost my interest." Lucy said.

Lori just rolled her eyes and said "Lana crying wolf aside let's get to the main reason we're here. Lisa tell us what you found out."

Lisa stepped forward with a laptop in her hands and opened it. "Thanks to what Leni said I was able to find out what was keeping me from finding the thing I was looking for in Lincoln's blood samples." She said as she press a button on the keyboard. An image then popped onto the screen that show over a hundred little sliver bug like creatures.

"What are they?" Lori asked.

"Are they bugs?" Lana asked.

"No. They're nanites." Lisa answered.

"Huh?" All the Loud sister's said at the same time.

Lisa just sighed and decided to use simple words so it would be easy for her sisters to understand. "Nanites are like tiny robots. They were put into Lincoln to make his body normal so nobody would find out just how special Lincoln really is." Lisa said.

"What do you mean Lisa?" Luna asked.

Lisa just gave another sigh. "It wasn't easy but I manage to isolate a drop of his blood from the nanites and what I found out is quite shocking." Lisa said.

Lori just kneeled down and placed her hand on Lisa's shoulder. "Just take your time Lisa." She said.

"Thank you Lori. Anyway it showed me that Lincoln is some kind of super soldier."

Lynn just gave a shocked look. "Wait a minute. You're say Lincoln our brother the boy who got a charley horse from just running is some kind of super soldier. That can't be true." She said.

"Unfortunately it is true Lynn. That's why the nanites were there to give Lincoln a normal life and to hide the truth." Lisa said.

"Can you tell us anything else about what you found from his blood?" Lori asked.

"Well before I could find anything else out somehow the nanites found their way to the isolated sample and started to hide everything. The one thing I can tell you is who ever made those nanites knew what they were doing. I never seen anything like them before. I hate to admit it but this person is definitely smarter than me."

"Can you tell us anything more about the nanites?" Lori asked.

"Well it isn't much but from what I found out the nanites have two stages. As for what they do I don't know." Lisa replied.

"Lisa do you have any idea how Lincoln got this way?" Lori asked.

"Yes Lori I do. I believe that Lincoln's birth mother was experimented on when she was carrying Lincoln. That would be the only way to do it and in the process it would kill her."

The girls just gave a look of shock. They couldn't believe that Lincoln was just an experiment to someone. To them he was their brother for Lisa it was like a glimpse into the future. Sure she would experiment on her sibling every now and then but she would always make sure she had some way to undo the damage. If it wasn't for Lincoln being there for her and getting her involved with the family along with her friend Darcy she would be insane as the person who did this to Lincoln.

"Is this enough to show Mom?" Luna asked.

"Yes it is." Lisa replied.

Lori just gave a growl. "If only we knew where those agents were we could get them to spill everything they know!" She screamed.

"What do you mean Lori?" Luan asked. "We know where they are.

"No we don't. I drove by their building yesterday and it's for sale. They must of left the moment we broke in there." She said.

"That building was probably just a front. It's a shame we don't know where their real base is." Lisa replied.

"I think I know where it is." Lucy said.

The girls just looked at her. "What do you mean you think you know where it is?" Lola asked.

Lucy just gave a sigh. "Give me a minute." She said as she left the room. About a minute later she returned with a flashdrive in her hand and plugged it into the laptop. She then started opening files.

Lori's eyes just grew wide when she realized what Lucy had just plugged into the laptop. "Lucy you were suppose to throw that flashdrive away! Why do you still have that?" She asked.

Lynn just face palmed herself. "Of course! There's a bunch of stories with forbidden relationships on there! No wonder she still has it! When it comes to those stories she like a kid in a candy store or in her case a kid in a coffin store." She said.

"It's like Lynn said I kept it because it had a bunch of stories with forbidden relationships but it also has other stories. Mainly this one." Lucy said as she pulled up a file.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"It's a story about Lincoln during the time we kicked him out of the house because we thought he had bad luck. During the night he had to sleep outside he was approached by a man. He said that he knew Lincoln's birth mother and was her childhood friend. He even told him Bun Bun was a gift from her. He goes on to say that he made a promise to her to always look out for Lincoln and that's why he set his store in Royal Woods to be close to him. He asks Lincoln to go with him and he does. I don't know what happens next because I think it's a work in progress." Lucy replied.

"Let me read it." Lori said as she approached the laptop and began reading it.

"So Lucy what other stories are on there?" Luan asked.

"Oh there is so many I don't even know where to start." Lucy said with a smile. "There was one with Lincoln as a vampire hunter and me as a vampire. Also one with Lincoln as a werewolf slayer and Lynn as a werewolf. There was even one with Lincoln as a werewolf and me as a vampire."

"Were there any stories with me in them?" Luan asked.

"Yes there were quite a few but my favorite one was with you as a werehyena." Lucy said.

"Werehyena huh? Seems appropriate for me." Luan said as she then asked. "Were there any involving Lori, Leni, and Luna?"

"Well there are no stories involving Lori and Lincoln. The author always pairs her with Bobby. It's like he believes they belong together." Lucy said.

"Well at least the moron who wrote this junk recognizes true love when he sees it." Lori said as she was reading the story.

"As for Luna and Leni there are also quite a few on them as well. There was one were Luna was a siren who lured sailors to their deaths with her enchanted voice and music and Lincoln happened to survive the crash she caused. She then tried to kill Lincoln but saw how pure his heart was and that he wanted to die. Apparently he was being abused and eventually sold as slave. He was working on the boat as a slave. I don't want tell you anymore because that would be spoiling a good story. Then there was one with Lincoln who was zombie that fell in love with Leni a human survivor. He would even go as far as protecting her from the other zombies but didn't seem to know that they wouldn't be after because Leni is Leni."

The other sisters just nodded as Leni asked "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Anyway my favorite part was when he gave her his heart." Lucy said with a creepy smile that scared the others.

"Were there any with Lola, Leni, Lisa and Lily?" Luan asked.

"Yes but the author made sure to age them to an appropriate age when making stories about them but I'm not going to tell what they were about because they're too young to hear about it." Lucy said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lola asked as she then screamed "I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHAT MY STORIES ARE ABOUT THIS INSTANT!"

"No Lola but I will tell you one thing. The author always describes you as some horrible flesh eating demon with anger issues." Lucy said.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Lola shrieked with her teeth looking like fangs.

Lucy just ignored Lola while Lisa said "Whoever wrote these stories must be some kind of depraved and insane idiot."

"I don't know it sounds to me that the guy was just bored and had a lot of time on his hands." Luan said.

MEANWHILE AT THE LION'S DEN

Jerry had just gotten back from giving his trial to Lincoln and was currently helping Samson at the front desk. When all of a sudden he started sneezing like crazy. Samson just looked at him and said "Somebody's talking about you again aren't they Jerry?"

Jerry just shrugged his shoulder and said "I don't know." Then went back to work.

BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE

Lori had just got done reading the story and turned to her sisters. "Okay from what I read the man who knows Lincoln's birth mother is named Walter and he runs a store called the Lion's Den. It sounds like it's real and Lincoln's birth mother did give him Bun Bun but giving what this idiot wrote who knows if it's true besides Bun Bun."

"It's true Lori." Luna said with a grim look.

"How do you know that Luna?" Lori asked.

"Because we've been there and we also met him." Luna replied.

"When was this?" Lynn asked.

"When we sold Lincoln's things during the whole bad luck incident." Luna answered as the rest of the sisters gasped. "But there's more."

"What do you mean there's more?" Luan asked.

"When Mom and me were handling the sale of Lincoln's things even though we didn't want to sell his stuff. There were some things we noticed and didn't tell you about."

FLASHBACK

The Louds minus Lincoln had just pulled Vanzilla up in front of the Lion's Den. As they all got out Luna went up to her mother. "Mom please don't let them do this!" She said.

"I don't want to do this either Luna but they took a majority vote and you know the house rules." Rita replied.

"Screw the house rules! We both know why Lincoln pulled this stunt but I didn't think it would get this far out of hand! We made Lincoln sleep outside last night. What if something bad happened to him? This has got to stop." Luna said to her mother.

"Watch your language Luna but I agree with you. It needs to stop but we need a plan to make Lynn see how she's acting." Rita replied.

"Forget making Lynn see how she's acting I say we just force the whole family to stop." Luna said.

"You know that's not how we do things Luna." Rita said.

"Are we going in or what?" Lynn asked as she stood by the door with the rest of the Louds.

"We're coming Lynn." Rita said as she walked towards the entrance with Luna grumbling right next to her.

Walter was at the front desk reading the paper when he heard the door open. "Welcome to the Lion's Den. My name is Walter. How can I help you?" He asked as he saw the Louds come in but noticed Lincoln was not with them.

"Yes we would like to sell some things and were wondering if you would take them?" Lynn Sr. replied.

"Where are they?" Walter asked.

"Out in the van." Lynn Sr. said.

"Let me take a look at them." Walter said as he walked towards the entrance and outside to Vanzilla.

"This is the stuff we want to sell." Lynn Sr. said as he opened the back showing Lincoln's things.

Walter just looked at the stuff and pulled out his phone. He then said "I'm going to take a few pictures and go inside to see what everything is worth. I'll be back in a few minutes." Walter then walked back inside leaving the Louds alone.

"Please don't do this!" Luna screamed.

"We have to Luna. He's bad luck." Lynn replied.

"Yeah who knows what can go wrong if his stuff is in the house." Lana replied.

"No he isn't! He was stressed out by going to all our important things that we didn't think about it. We may be a family that support each other but we should also get some time to ourselves. Sure what Lincoln did was wrong but this has gone too far!" Luna shouted.

"No Luna he's bad luck. He was at the game and I lost it. That proves it." Lynn replied.

"No Lynn you would have lost even if he wasn't there." Luna hissed.

"That's not true!" Lynn shouted.

"No it's true Lynn. You just wanted someone to blame." Luna said as she then gave a devilish smirk. "You know I don't think I want to go to your game after all today Lynn."

Lynn just gave a shocked and angry look. "Oh you're going! You need to go! We're a family that supports each other!" She yelled.

"That's right Lynn we are and right now Lincoln needs my support more than you." Luna calmly said as she saw Lynn get angry and then asked "What's the matter Lynn afraid you might lose if I'm not there or are you really afraid that you might win proving that you were wrong?"

Lynn face just grew bright red with rage and she shrieked out "YOU'RE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" She then lunged towards Luna and tried to attack her while Luna just fought her off. Lynn Sr. was yelling at them to stop while Rita did nothing but watched and hoped that Luna could smack some sense into Lynn.

Just then Walter walked out and looked at the brawl that was happening. "Is there a reason for this fight?" He asked.

Before Luna could say anything Lynn put her hand over Luna's mouth and said "No just sisters being sisters." Luna then bite her hand causing Lynn to scream. Rita knowing that the fight should stop just went to Luna and pulled her to her side.

"Okay I have a price lined up but I'm curious. Why are you selling this stuff?" Walter asked.

"Because it's tainted with bad luck." Lynn said as she glared angrily at Luna.

Luna's face just grew red with rage. "FOR THE LAST TIME LINCOLN IS NOT BAD LUCK!" She screamed.

"Yes he is Luna! Accept it!" Lynn shouted.

Luna knew she had to calm down. As she was doing that she thought of something. She then turned to Lisa. "Lisa you're a genius please tell me that you don't believe he's bad luck."

"Yes Luna I know he isn't bad luck." Lisa replied.

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?" Luna asked.

"Because the whole house was filled with paranoia about Lincoln's so called bad luck I knew no one would listen to me." Lisa said.

"Oh yeah if you knew Lincoln was bad luck why did you vote with us?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah I like to know that to." Luna said as she gave an angry look like Lisa was up to something.

"Lisa tell us right now why you voted for Lynn if you knew the truth." Rita said in a stern voice.

Lisa just gave a sigh of defeat and said "Because I wanted Lincoln's room to myself."

Before Luna could start screaming Rita cut her off by saying "Lisa you're grounded. No science experiments or anything related to it and the only educational shows you're going to watch are the ones Lily watches."

Luna then turned to Lucy who was just looking into the store as if she was distracted by something. "Lucy please tell me that you don't think Lincoln is bad luck. Luck has nothing to do with the supernatural. So please tell us he's not bad luck." Luna said but Lucy just kept looking at the store. "Lucy?" Luna asked. Seeing that Lucy wasn't answering Luna decided to shake her causing her to snap out of it.

"Sorry I thought I felt something." She said. "Anyway the answer to you're question Lynn is no. I don't think he's bad luck. I'm ashamed that I fell for it but I'm more ashamed it took me this long to realize it. Even Great Grandma Harriet is ashamed with me and she told me she's not talking to me for a while. I regret voting for this."

"Too late all votes are final." Lynn said with a smug look.

Luna then turned to her last chance Lori only to see she was on her cellphone. "Lori please help me out here. You're the oldest! You know all about wanting time to yourself." She said.

"Sorry Luna but it's Lori's Bobby Boo Boo Bear time and we all know it's impossible to get her to drop it." Luan said with a frown.

Walter seeing that the argument was over decided to speak. "Okay I went over everything and the price I have come to is-"

Before he could finish Luna interrupted him as she ran to the back of the van screaming "NO! NOT BUN BUN! YOU GET RID OF BUN BUN IT'S LIKE YOU'RE THROWING AWAY LINCOLN!"

Rita just glared at her family and said "I thought I told you Bun Bun is not to be sold."

"Oh come on Mom! It tainted with Lincoln's bad luck. It needs to go." Lynn said.

"And I told you no Lynn! Bun Bun belongs to Lincoln and that's final!" Rita shouted.

"So the rabbit's not for sale huh?" Walter said. "Well then that bumps down the price. You see I was going to give five hundred dollars for everything including the rabbit but since it's not for sale I'm just going to offer three hundred instead."

The Louds just stare at the man. They could believe that he would pay two hundred for Bun Bun. "Why would you pay that much for this rabbit?" Luna asked.

"Because of the warmth it gives off. You can tell whoever bought it had a lot of love for the person they gave it to. Something like that is worth a lot of money in my eyes." He said.

"Well take the three hundred." Rita said as Luna gave her Bun Bun to put in her purse.

Lynn Sr. pulled his wife aside. "Honey that's a lot of money. I mean we can buy Lincoln a new stuffed rabbit.

"No Lynn. Bun Bun belongs to Lincoln and we're not going to sell him. End of story." She said.

"I say we take a vote." Lynn said.

"And if you take that vote you're all grounded." Rita said canceling the vote Lynn was trying to do.

Walter then noticed that the fight between them was done. "Very well. Come with me to my office Mrs. Loud and I'll pay you. Also I'm a little short on staff today so you're family needs to be the one to bring in the stuff." He said.

"Fine." She said as she turned to her husband "Lynn I want you and the girls to bring everything in and if one thing gets damaged I'm giving this man back his money." They just gulped and nodded while she turned to Luna. "Luna I want you to come with me."

"Sure Mom." Luna said as she followed Rita and Walter back to Walter's office.

Inside Walter's office Rita and Luna were watching Walter get the money together. As he was getting it together he asked "If you don't mind me asking how did this whole mess get started?"

"What do you mean?" Rita asked.

"Mrs. Loud I've been in this town for almost twelve years and I pretty much know who the Loud family is. So what I would like to know is how did a family who loves each other get to the point of wanting to sell their son and brother's stuff?" Walter asked. Rita and Luna just sighed and explained how the whole mess got started from Lincoln wanting time to himself by saying he was bad luck after Lynn lost her game to forcing him to sleep outside. Walter just listened to everything carefully and after they were done he just gave a sigh and asked "Let me ask you another question Mrs. Loud do you love your son?"

"What is that suppose to mean? Of course I love my son!" Rita answered in a angry tone and mad at the fact that this man was suggesting she didn't love him.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Walter said getting Rita mad in the process. "Now I'm not saying you don't love your son but he might be getting the idea. You see Mrs. Loud I get the whole men need time to their selves thing because I'm a guy. So I sort of understand what Lincoln did and I also see that you want your children to settle their problems on their own but it seems to me that they're the ones in charge of the house instead of you and your husband. Now I should call the cops on the fact you made Lincoln sleep outside." Rita and Luna gasped at this. "But I won't." They then gave a sigh of relief. "Because I know your son wouldn't want that. You see the way I see it Lincoln loves you guys so much that he would give up his own happiness to make you happy."

Rita just stood there. She knew everything he said was true and Lincoln would definitely give up what makes him happy just to make them happy. "What do you suggest I do?" She asked.

"I suggest you get your family in order. I mean you're the mother of the family and their usually in charge of the house. The way I see it all children fear their mothers so I suggest you use that fear to get them in line." Walter replied.

Rita just nodded as Luna gave a sigh of relief that her mother is going to force Lynn to drop the whole bad luck thing. "I will. She said.

Just then Leni came in holding Lily. "Hey Mom. Dad wanted me to see if you would change your mind about selling Bun Bun." She said.

Rita just grew annoyed and said "Tell your father that if he suggests it one more time that we will be stopping at Aunt Ruth's after the game and I'm sure she love to hear all about Lynn's game as your father gives her a foot rub and you kids help out at her house."

Luna just gave a smirk as Leni's eyes just grew wide while Lily was looking at Walter who was just smirking. She then said "Linky." while pointing at Walter.

Everyone thought Lily just wanted Lincoln while Leni said "What are you talking about Lily? That's not Lincoln."

"Linky." Lily said again while still pointing at Walter.

"Oh now I see it! Yeah he does sort of looks like Lincoln." Leni replied causing Rita and Luna's eyes to grow wide.

Walter who had no idea what was going on was about to say something until his cellphone rang. He looked at it and said "It's my business partner. I'm gonna have to take this call." He then answered his phone and asked "What do you want?"

As Walter was busy arguing with the person on the phone Rita turned to Leni and said "Leni go tell your father what I said."

Leni just nodded and left the room while taking Lily with her. Luna then walked up to her mother and whispered "You don't think that's-"

"I don't know. He was supposed to have died overseas defending our country but I don't want to take the chance." Rita whispered back.

"We need to keep this to ourselves because if we tell the family Lynn is probably going to insist that we throw Lincoln out for good and I don't want to lose my brother!"

"We don't know for sure if he is Lincoln's birth father but I agree we should keep this to ourselves."

Walter then hung up his phone and looked at Rita and Luna. "Sorry about that. Now let me get you your money." He said.

As Walter was taking out some cash Luna walked up to him. "Excuse me but I was wondering if you were in the military?" She asked.

"Why yes I was." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

Luna needing to come with a lie said "I'm asking you because I have a teacher who's into military men and I was hoping you would go on a date with her so ease up on us in class." She said.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in dating anyone." Walter said as he handed Rita the money. As Rita and Luna were about to exit his office he then said "Oh yeah one more thing." Rita and Luna turned around. "I have a three day period before I put stuff out to sell so if you decide to change your mind and want the stuff back I'll sell to you for half of what I paid you."

Rita and Luna just gave a stunned look. "Why would you do that?" Rita asked.

"I find your family entertaining. There's never a dull moment in Royal Woods. And if you do want the stuff back I suggest you spend the leftover money on Lincoln. It's just a suggestion." Walter said.

"I'll do that." Rita said as Luna and her then left his office.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Mom and me planned to confront Lynn after her game to get her to drop the whole bad luck thing by threatening to go to Aunt Ruth's. Unfortunately we didn't count on Lincoln showing up in the squirrel suit to show that he wasn't bad luck. We thought it would of been over but we all know what happened next." Luna said as she gave a small chuckle. "We were both getting angry at what was happening and then Lincoln passed out from heatstroke from wearing the squirrel suit when we were at the beach. I was about to yell but Mom beat me to it and I'm glad she did."

"Yeah if you think about it Mom did the right thing snapping at us and then forcing us to pack up so we can go home. Then she made us get dressed and dropped all of us off except you and Lincoln at Aunt Ruth's while she got Lincoln's things back." Lori said.

"Yeah I remember she had Dad rub Aunt Ruth's feet and even made sure he touched the extra toe to make sure nothing like that ever happened again and told us if we ever call Lincoln bad luck again she would make sure all of us go to Aunt Ruth's even if it's just one of us that calls him bad luck." Luan said.

"Luna you should of told us what happened but given how we were all acting you made the right call." Lori said as Lynn just gave a frown and sad look. Lori then saw that Lisa was thinking something. "Lisa what is it?" She asked.

"I noticed a few things from Lynn's story." She said.

"What did you notice?" Luna asked.

"Well let me start off with what that man said to Mom." Lisa replied.

The sisters thought about what Walter told their mom and then gave a gasp. "That's the exact same thing that agent Lion said to Mom when he called us so we could talk to Lincoln. She also looked shocked when he said it." Lori said.

"Exactly! I have a good feeling that this Walter guy is Lion not to mention the name of his store The Lion's Den." Lisa said.

"So Lincoln could be with his birth father." Lana said scared that he may take their brother away from them.

"We don't know that for sure Lana." Lori said trying to comfort her.

"Now on to the second thing. Bun Bun."

"Bun Bun?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Something about how he acted around Bun Bun and how he was willing to pay a lot for him."

"Yeah he offered two hundred dollars for him. A lot for an old rabbit like him if you ask me." Lola said.

"That's right but there's also what Luna said. That if we sell Bun Bun it's like throwing away Lincoln."

"Get to the point Lisa." Lori said.

"The point is I think it was a test. To see if we would sell it and I get the feeling we would have never seen Lincoln again if we had sold him." The girls just gasped as they heard Lisa say this. "But there's also the fact that Bun Bun was a gift from Lincoln's birth mother which got me thinking what if there's something in Bun Bun that makes him special."

Lori seeing where this was going turned said "Someone go get Bun Bun."

"I'll get him." Lana said as she got up and exited the room. About a minute later she came running in with a shocked look and cried out. "He's not there!"

"What?" Lori asked.

"Bun Bun is not in Lincoln's room. I looked everywhere and he's not there!" Lana shouted.

Lisa just facepalmed herself and then said "Of course he isn't. Remember a few days ago when those guys from that charity came here and started fixing things?" The girls just nodded. "I think they were here to get Bun Bun."

The girls just gasped. Luna then asked "Do we have enough to go to Mom now?"

Lori just looked at Lisa and asked "Lisa do we?"

"We have more than enough." She replied.

"Then let's go tell her." Lori said as she got up with her sisters and was about to leave only to be cut off by Lucy.

"Can I have the flashdrive back now?" She asked.

"I really don't think you should have this Lucy." Lori replied.

Lucy just gave one of her classic loud sighs and said "If you say so Lori. You're the oldest and the one in charge and I'm just the one no one notices especially when they doing something that they're not suppose to do."

Lori's eyes just grew wide as did the rest of the girls. "Okay Lucy you made your point." She said as she handed Lucy back the flashdrive.

"Thank you Lori. I knew you would see things my way." She said with a small smile.

"Okay then let's go downstairs to talk to Mom." Lori said as she left the room with the rest of the girls following her.

Luna was about to leave until she saw Lynn just sitting on the bed looking sad and upset. "I need a few minutes." She said.

"Okay Luna don't take too long." Lori said.

Luna then sat on the bed with Lynn as Lynn said "I can't believe how much of a monster I was that day! I'm glad you and Mom didn't say anything because I would of insisted that we dump Lincoln on that guy if you did tell us." She then looked at Luna. "I have a problem. I'm a sore loser with anger issues. I think I need help. No I know I need help!"

"Lynn you need task yourself what you want." Luna said as she placed her hand on Lynn's shoulder.

"I want help." Lynn said as tears came rolling down her face.

"Then we'll ask Lisa and Mom were to start but first we need to tell about Lincoln. Okay?" Luna said to her as she just nodded back.

As soon as Luna and Lynn went downstairs they proceeded to present everything they found out to their parents. From Lincoln's blood samples to the story about Walter taking Lincoln and Bun Bun missing. Rita and Lynn Sr. slowly digest what their girls were telling them. Lynn Sr. found this a little hard to believe but Rita knew it was true. She could feel it in her heart. She especially believed that Lincoln's birth mother chose their family when she heard them suggest it. "Enough girls! I believe you." She said as she got up and went in her bedroom. A few seconds later she brought out a small metal box.

"What is that Mom?" Lori asked.

"In this box is stuff containing information about Lincoln's adoption. From papers to a letter she wrote for him as well as a picture of her inside it." Rita said as she opened the box and pulled out a photo. The girls looked at it to see it was a picture of a young girl with long white hair and beautiful blue eyes standing next to a young man who looked beat up and had his right arm in a sling. They were also wearing graduation gowns. "This is a picture of Lincoln's mother." She said.

"She looks very beautiful." Lori said.

"She looks familiar. I think I've seen her before but I can't place it." Lisa said.

"Ugh who's that guy standing next to her? He looks like he got hit by something." Lola said.

Luna took a closer look. "That's the guy from that shop!" She cried out.

The girls were just gasping and looking at him except for Lynn. She was focused on Lincoln's mother. "I know her." She said.

The girls just looked at Lynn. "What do you mean Lynn?" Lucy asked.

"I don't remember much but I know I met her." Lynn replied.

"That's because you did Lynn." Rita said shocking the whole room.

"When did this happen?" Lynn asked.

"When you were two." Rita said. "We were at the toy store at the mall looking at toys when I saw her. She was trying to pick out a toy for the child she was about to have. She looked like she needed help so I helped her. In the end she picked out Bun Bun. After that was done she needed something to eat and you were hungry so she thought we should join her. We ended up talking for almost and hour while you just stare at her stomach. She noticed this and asked if you wanted to put her hand on her belly to feel him. You did and he just started kicking. She smile and told you that just meant he wanted to meet you. You just smiled. She then asked if you were willing to be his first friend when he is born and you just smiled and said yes. She also said that you could be a big sister to him and you just told her you would be the best big sister you could to him."

Lynn just started crying. "I need to make things right with Lincoln. I messed up bad and I need to fix it." She said as she got up and went for the door.

"Where are you going Lynn?" Luna asked.

"I'm going to that store so we can get some answers about Lincoln maybe find a way to get a hold of him." She said.

"No you're not Lynn. Not without us." Rita said as the rest of the family agreed. "Everyone get into Vanzilla we're going to that store."

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

The Louds had just pulled up in front of the Lion's Den. As they got out of Vanzilla they immediately went to the entrance. "Is everyone ready?" Rita asked.

Everyone just shouted "Yeah!" as they then went inside.

Inside Samson was currently reading a book while he had his back to the entrance. Hearing the door open he instantly said "Welcome to the Lion's Den. My name is Samson. How can I help you?" as he then turned around only to be shocked at who was there. The Loud family and he could see that they weren't there to shop. "Oh crud." He said knowing he was stuck in a corner.

Just then Jerry walked into the room. "Hey Sammy. I heard the door open and thought you could use some help." He said as he then saw who was there. "Oh boy." He said as he then came up with an idea. "Don't worry Sammy! I got it from here!" He said as he rushed to his desk and pulled out something that was covered by a sheet. He then placed it on the counter and said "Now I know you have questions but before we answer them allow me to show you something unique and amazing!" He then pulled the sheet off what it was covering. "I present to you Box that looks like a face box: the box that looks like a face!"

Samson just gave an annoyed look and asked "Really Jerry? Really? Your plan is to show them something you made? What is that exactly suppose to do?"

"It's suppose to distract them." Jerry replied.

"And how exactly is that suppose to work?" Samson asked.

Meanwhile the Louds were just looking at what Jerry set out. "What is that suppose to be?" Luna asked.

"It's obviously a stall tactic. Like we're actually dumb enough to fall for that." Lisa replied only to see Leni, Lynn, and Lana approaching Box that looks like a face box.

"Is it a face?" Leni asked.

"I don't think so but I think it's suppose to mean something." Lana said.

"It's so strange it's like it's looking at me." Lynn said.

Lisa just facepalmed herself while Lola stepped forward. "Typical that they would get distracted. Allow me to get some answers." She said as she approached Samson and Jerry. "Okay listen here! Now we want-" Before she could finish her sentence she noticed something that caught her eye. "Are those tiaras?" She asked.

"And there goes Lola." Lisa said.

Samson stepped forward as Jerry went to hide behind his desk and said "Why yes they are. We manage to come across all kinds of things. We even have vintage dresses, guitars and some really rare old books."

Luna was struggling to stay strong when she heard that as the rest of the sisters began to crumble. Rita could see that and just said to her daughter. "Don't worry honey your parents aren't that weak to fall for this stuff. Isn't that right Lynn?" Only for him not to reply. She looked to see he wasn't near her but with Leni, Lynn Jr., and Lana looking at the box that looks like a face. "Oh for crying out loud!" She yelled.

Just then Nick walked into the room. "Alright that's enough you two. The boss says he wants you to take the Louds to the conference room." He said causing Samson to put away the stuff he pulled out and Jerry coming out from behind his desk. He then turned to Rita. "I am sorry for this Mrs. Loud. Our boss told us that we should at least expect you. Follow Samson and Jerry to the conference room while I put up the closed sign. I'll be there in a little bit so we can finally talk."

The Louds just nodded as they followed Jerry and Samson to the conference room. "Please take a seat everyone." Samson said as they took their seats while Jerry and him just stood in the back of the room. A few seconds later Nick opens the door and holds it open while Alistair walks into the room and sits in the chair at the back in the back of the room with Jerry, Nick, and Samson standing next to him. The Louds were curious at who this man was however Rita and Lori knew exactly who he was.

"You're that guy!" Lori shouted out.

"What guy?" Luna asked.

"He's the guy that brought Lincoln to our house when he was a baby." She said.

The girls and their father just gasped at this revelation while Alistair just let out a small smile. "It's nice to see you two still remember me. Mrs. Loud you look lovely as ever and Lori you have grown into a beautiful young lady." He said. Hearing Alistair's words calmed Lori down but she still wanted answers and so did Rita. "I can see you have questions and seeing how you're here now you're entitled to some answers. Now where should we start off on the questions."

Before the Louds could ask a question Samson beat them to it. "Yeah I have a question. How did you find our base?" He asked but then took a wild guess and looked at Jerry shifting his eyes while looking nervous. Samson just gave a out a groan and said "Let me guess you put the location of our base in one of your stories am I right?"

"Well I didn't say it was our base and that story is still a work in progress." Jerry replied causing Samson to give out a loud groan.

"That's enough you two. We're here to give the Louds the answers they want not listen to your banter." Alistair replied as Nick poured him a cup of tea. As he took a sip he then asked "Let's get started on the first question you have, shall we?"

"Let me start." Rita said as she then asked "Just who are you guys and where is my son?"

Alistair just gave a small smile and said "Mrs. Loud we are part of an off the books organization that handles certain problems that no normal law agency can handle. Our main goal is simple: to keep the world safe and protect the people we care about. We're called The Elites. Now as for Lincoln he is currently safe. We have an agent with him who is currently training him."

"You mean Walter or should I say Lion and what exactly is he training Lincoln for?" Lisa asked.

"I can see that you figured out Walter and Lion are the same person as for what he is training Lincoln for it's best to start at the beginning." Alistair said as he then pulled out a small remote. "Please turn your attention at the screen ahead." He said as he pressed a button which showed a young woman with long white hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a lab coat and holding an award. "This is Lincoln's birth mother. Her name is-"

Before Alistair could finish Lisa shouted out. "That's Dr. Emily Granger!"

"Lisa you know who she is?" Lori asked.

"Of course I know who she is!" Lisa shouted. "She happens to be one of the smartest people when it came to science, medicine, and technology! That's why she looked so familiar to me."

"Looks like we have a fangirl of Emily's here." Jerry said as Samson and Nick just let out a little snicker.

Lisa hearing that shouted out. "I am not a fangirl! I happen to be an admirer of her work. She was coming up with all sorts of things and then one day she just disappeared. No one knew where she was. There has been a lot of theories of what happened to her but nothing to support it. There have even been people searching for her whereabouts but nobody has been able to get a lead on her. I would know I happen to be one of the people searching for her."

Jerry just coughed "Fangirl!" into his hand.

Lisa choosing to ignore him continued. "Personally I think her disappearance had something with a speech she gave when she was in high school. You see she came up with a new medical idea in high school and was asked to give a speech at a medical conference. However there was a guy that was there to kill her and he ended up getting shot instead. I think whoever sent him to kill her is responsible for her going missing."

"I can assure you Lisa that the man that was sent there was there for someone else and he wasn't the one who got shot." Alistair said.

Lori who was starting to get a pretty good idea of who it was that got shot turned to her mother. "Mom do you have that photo of Lincoln's birth mother?" she asked.

"Yes Lori I thought it would be best to bring it with me." Rita said.

"Can I have it?" Lori asked only for Rita to nod and pull it out to give it to her. As soon as Lori took the picture she pointed to the guy in the photo with Emily. "It was this guy that got shot wasn't it? I believe his name is Walter am I right?" She asked.

Alistair just smiled while Jerry, Nick, and Samson just grew wide eyed as they didn't know that this happened with Walter and Emily. "Yes Walter was the one who got shot." He replied. "Walter saw that guy and tackled him to the ground and ended up getting shot in the shoulder." He then noticed the looks on Jerry, Nick, and Samson. "I take it you three didn't know about that."

"No we didn't sir." Nick replied. "This was one thing they never mentioned to us."

"How do you know about it Alistair?" Samson asked.

"I happened to be in the area when it happened." Alistair replied. "Imagine my surprise when I see police cars showing up arresting some would be assassin that ended up getting stopped by an eighteen year old high school student."

"Okay another question." Lori said as she then asked "How did he so beat up?"

Alistair just gave a small smile and said "Oh Emily did that. Yeah she was in his hospital room giving him the riot act about putting his life in danger when all of a sudden Walter blurted out that he was going to join the military when she was in the middle of her rant. Let's just say that he picked the wrong time to say that." He then gave a chuckle while Jerry, Nick, and Samson just nodded because they knew it was something that Emily would do. "Anyway back to the beginning before this speech was hijacked." He said while looking at Lisa. "Lincoln's birth mother Emily Granger grew up with Walter Burke. They did almost everything together. From getting into trouble to making plans. They were basically inseparable until high school that is. You see Emily was smart."

"She was a genius!" Lisa shouted interrupting Alistair.

Alistair just rolled his eyes. "Yes as Lisa stated she was a genius. She was going places while Walter didn't know what to do at least until he got shot. After that Emily went to college and graduated with honors while making great breakthroughs in the process while Walter enlisted into the military. I kept my eye on him since that incident and grew quite impressed with him so I decided to recruit him. Now Walter and Emily kept in contact with each other so when I approached him I told him that he needed to cut down contact to a least once a month but Walter decided to cut off all contact with her. You see one of the main things when joining the Elites is to cut off all contact with loved ones to at least once a month. Walter thought it would be best for her if he did that thinking that he would never see her again but he was wrong. He ran into her after his teams first mission and she was not happy with his choice one bit."

"I bet she wasn't." Lori said getting a pretty good idea of what was going through Emily's head at the time.

"Anyway it didn't take her long to find our main office building after that and she found out what we did a little bit later. She began showing up at our building almost everyday that in a way she became part of our team let alone part of our family. Unfortunately it was at this time everything came crashing down on Walter and Emily thanks to this man." Alistair then press the button on the remote again to show a man in a lab coat. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Before Alistair could say his name Lisa beat him to it. "That's Simon Grant!" She shouted.

"You also know who he is Lisa?" Lori asked.

"Of course I do although when it comes to him I wish I didn't. He's basically an expert on genetics and was coming up with ways to improve the human body. Unfortunately he took it too far by experimenting on people. He was even rumored to have been working on some kind of way to create the perfect super soldier." Just as Lisa finished saying that it hit her. "He's the one responsible for experimenting on Lincoln isn't he?" She asked.

Alistair just sighed and said "Yes he is but there is more to the story. Now please no more interruptions." Lisa just nodded as Alistair continued. "Anyway when Grant entered the picture he approached Emily with an offer to help him with his research but she turned him down since she found it sketchy however he was determined to get her help even if he had to force her by hurting someone she cared about."

"He went after Walter didn't he?" Lori asked.

"Yes he did." Alistair replied with resentment. "During a mission he had ended up getting captured which was a first for our group. We basically had no idea what was going on. I was coming with a plan to rescue him but it was Emily that was the one to free him. You see during that time Grant approach Emily and forced her into a deal: Walter's freedom for her hand in marriage and help with his research. She took it. She then got a hold of me and told me what was going on. I was shocked to find out it was Grant that was responsible for Walter being capture but I also knew someone from the government leaked Walter's location. I thanked her and told her to contact me if she needed help. About a day later Walter was released and found out Emily got married to Grant. About two months later I heard back from her. She told me what Grant was working on and how she achieve but she also found out what his real goal was: turning himself into a god. She also told me that in order for the formula to work a baby needed born with it. In order to do it he needed a woman to carry the child after being injected with the formula however the downside was that the mother would die when the child was born but Grant didn't care. He wanted the child to be his and also for the mother to be smart so he used Emily. She wanted to get out and needed my help. I agreed. She then gave me enough information to take Grant down once and for all. It took me a few days to get a team ready but I managed. We then rescued her but Grant managed to get away. Luckily Emily came up with a program to destroy his research so it could never be used again. After that we needed to figure out what to do with Emily now that she was pregnant. She was determined to give birth to this child and already came up with a plan. She would give birth to this child and make sure that this child went to a loving family. She wanted this child to be raised in a small town and she even made Walter promise to protect this child form a distance. She also wanted to pick out the family herself and managed to find the perfect family when a mother with her fifth daughter offered to help her pick out a toy. You know the rest Mrs. Loud."

"That still doesn't explain what Walter is training Lincoln for." Lisa said.

"Well you see Emily was great with coming up with plans and she knew Grant would do everything he could to find Lincoln so she came up with a few precautions." Alistair said.

"Like the nanites?" Lisa asked.

"Yes the nanites were made by Emily-" Lisa just gave off a girlish squeal as Alistair said that. "To give Lincoln a normal life but she also knew that Grant was going to do whatever it takes to get him. Emily came with the idea of having Walter train Lincoln if Grant were to somehow find him." Lynn just looked down as Alistair said that knowing it was her fault but was surprised when Alistair said. "But personally I'm glad that this is happening."

"Huh?" Lynn said as the rest of the Louds just sat there shocked he said that.

"You have to understand I have other teams and responsibilities to tend to. You see we've been following leads on where Grant was but every one of them just leads to a dead end. I mean we've been keeping Lincoln safe and Walter wanted it to continue that way but we all knew that as long as Grant was out there Lincoln could never live in peace. We wouldn't know how long it would be to get Grant out of the picture once and for all but when Lynn pulled that stunt it made things a whole lot easier. We're getting Grant to come to us and let me assure you everyone of us is determined to protect Lincoln and the people he cares about. We have agents watching your family and Lincoln's friends keeping an eye and making sure that nothing happens."

As the Louds took a moment to digest all of this Lisa asked "What are the two stages on the nanites?"

"Not going to hold back huh Lisa?" Alistair said with a smirk as she just nodded. "You already know that the nanites are there to give Lincoln a normal life but Emily knew Lincoln would need an advantage in case Grant came into the picture so she made two stages on the nanites. The first stage would allow him to learn faster and remember things quicker as well increase his natural abilities like speed, strength, and reflexes while the second stage would unlock everything else. The first stage can only be unlocked by a program she had made and gave to us but Lincoln has to be in a short distance to it and once it's been activated it cannot be shut off. The second stage can only be unlocked in a facility Emily made and it can be turned off. Emily made it where the only way to get in there was to use a key she made which she hid in Bun Bun."

"Which is why you had your men pose as people from a charity in order to get him?" Lisa asked.

"Correct. Now Walter has already unlocked the first stage as was instructed by Emily if Grant was to pop up as for the second stage Lincoln is currently at the facility training there but Emily made it a little bit more complicated. In order to access the second stage Lincoln needs to pass three trials made by my men here. He already passed Jerry's trial today. Isn't that right Jerry?"

"Yeah the kid basically tricked and trapped me. He tricked me into using my invisible wire trick and managed to learn how to do it. He then made his way to me avoiding my traps and when he made it to me he manage to set off all of my traps using my trick while he snuck back around and climbed into a vent so he get behind he then sucker punched me! I was out for a minute!"

"That beats Walter's record of you being knocked out for twenty seconds." Alistair said as he then sipped his tea.

Jerry just gave a chuckle. "I know. I have to say the kid hits harder than Walter." He said. "He told me he used what his sisters taught him. Luan for teaching him how to set a trip wire and Lucy on how to climb vents." Luan and Lucy couldn't help but smile after hearing that.

"What's going to happen once Lincoln completes these trials and unlocks the second stage?" Lynn asked.

"They're going to use him as bait." Lisa said as she looked at Alistair and asked "Am I right?"

"Right as always Lisa." Alistair said as the Louds just gasped. "But you must know Lincoln already knows about it and agreed to do it. He wants this to be over so he can come home to you guys. Any more questions Lisa?"

"Yeah. Why would Dr. Granger allow Lincoln access to the second stage if she was trying to give Lincoln a normal life? I mean I get why she would allow the first stage to be unlocked but the second stage I just don't get it. Not to mention it sounds like she has Lincoln jumping through hoops in order to unlock it."

"To be honest Lisa, I don't know. Emily came up with this plan for a reason and I trust her. Even my men trust her and to be honest that's good enough for me." Alistair said. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah when Walter offered that two hundred dollars for Bun Bun was he testing us?" Luna asked.

Alistair just gave a sigh and said "Yes he was. When you came by the shop to sell Lincoln's things he was furious. He wanted to grab Lincoln and take off with him. I told him it was against Emily's wishes and she wanted him to grow up with a loving family but he was determined to take Lincoln this time. You see it wasn't the first time he wanted to take Lincoln and run. I knew full well how protective he was of Lincoln seeing how Lincoln is the last connection to Emily he has so I made him a deal to test you. That if you were to sell Bun Bun which was given to Lincoln by Emily then he could take Lincoln but if you were to deny selling Bun Bun then he would have to back off. I gave him the two hundred dollar limit so he wouldn't try raising the price. Luckily you and your mother were determine not to throw away Lincoln so that held him off but unfortunately he knew Lincoln was about to pull something to prove he wasn't bad luck and Walter just some how knew it would backfire on him."

"The squirrel suit." Luna said.

"Yeah. During that little incident Walter was getting very angry that he shut down the shop the day you went to the beach and follow you there. We had to go with him to make sure he didn't grab Lincoln. When Lincoln passed out from heatstroke Walter just snapped and was about to go down and grab him." Jerry, Nick, and Samson just gave out a groan and nodded when Alistair said that. "We held him back long enough for your mother to snap and start yelling at you. Believe me if she didn't do that Walter would of probably made off with Lincoln." Alistair said as he sighed.

"Sir you shouldn't blame yourself for that. Sure he sucker punched you when your guard was down but if you weren't there he would of succeeded." Nick said.

"Thank you Nick." Alistair said as he turned to the Louds. "That's pretty much everything. Now that it's all out in the open we are doing everything we can to end this so Lincoln can come home So the only thing I can ask you to do is wait. As for getting in touch with Lincoln it's probably not going to happen because Walter will probably stop you."

The Louds just gave a sigh as they got up to exit the room with Jerry, Nick, and Samson well except for Rita, Lori, Luna, Lucy, and Lisa. Lynn Sr. noticing this asked "Rita aren't you coming?"

"Yes but I need to talk to Mr. Alistair for a few minutes." Rita said.

"What about Lori, Luna, Lucy, and Lisa?" He asked.

"They can stay. I have a feeling they want to talk about the same thing." Rita said as they just nodded and with that her husband left the room.

"And what is it you want to talk about Mrs. Loud?" Alistair asked.

Rita just looked at her girls knowing that they wanted to talk about the same thing and then turned to face Alistair and said "I'll just get to the point. Walter is Lincoln's father isn't he?"

Alistair just gave a smile.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Rita, Lori, Luna, Lucy, and Lisa were exiting the conference room with Alistair behind them. Before Rita could get far Alistair called to her. "Mrs. Loud if I might make a suggestion. Could you leave your girls here? I have no doubt they have more questions but most importantly I like to prep them for what Walter might do."

"What do you mean?" Rita asked.

"You see now that the truth is out Walter is bound to give your girls a piece of his mind and believe me he won't hold back. I would like to prepare your girls for what Walter might say. Basically give them the kid gloves version. I have one of my men bring them home later." He said.

Rita just nodded and turned towards her daughters and said "Girls, your father and I are going to leave you here. You must have more questions and Mr. Alistair has agreed to answer them. He said he have one of his men bring you home later."

The girls just nodded and agreed as their parents left. The second they left Alistair asked "Okay who wants to ask the first question?"

"I do." Lucy said as she then approached Jerry. "From what I heard you're the one who wrote those stories right?" She asked causing her sisters and Samson to groan.

"That's right." He said.

"Well I am a huge fan of your work and I was hoping I could get your autograph and ask you some questions as well." She said.

Jerry just smiled and said "Sure anything for a fan." He then turned to Samson and said "You here that Sammy I have a fan!" Samson just gave a groan while Jerry gave Lucy his autograph. After that was done Jerry then said "Now what questions do you want to ask me?"

"About the stories where you have Lincoln and Lynn as werewolves. Now you have Lincoln where he is more stronger and handsome but when it comes to Lynn you have her looking and sounding like a mangy dog why is that?" Lucy asked.

"Oh that's simple. You see when it comes to Lincoln I see him as a leader. Strong. Independent. Capable of anything. In other words I see him as a purebred but when it comes to Lynn I see her as a mutt." Jerry said causing the Loud sisters to snicker except for Lynn.

"What?! How am I a mutt?" Lynn asked.

"I've seen you catch a football with your mouth. Enough said." Jerry replied.

As Lynn and Jerry started bickering Alistair decided to give a loud whistle getting their attention. "Save your bickering for later you two. Right now we're here to answer questions." He said as he turned to Lucy. "Lucy I'm gonna have to insist you hold all questions you have about Jerry's stories for later okay?"

Lucy just nodded as Lana said to Jerry. "I have a question. How did you come up with that box that looks like a face?"

Samson just gave out a loud groan as Jerry said "Oh that's easy! It happened when I went on vacation about a year ago. It was a wonderful place out in Oregon."

"You mean the tourist trap you went to." Samson said.

"It wasn't a tourist trap! It was a shack of wonders!" Jerry cried out as he pulled out some pictures. "Anyway that's where I saw the attraction that gave me the idea for Box that looks like a face box. I give you Rock that looks like a face rock: the rock that looks like a face." Jerry then pulled out a picture showing it to the girls. "But this one is my favorite the Pre-teen Wolf Boy!" Jerry said as he pulled out another photo while saying. "Look at him! All that hair! His body's changing! I also made him dance by throwing money at him."

The girls just took a look at the photo to see it was a picture of a boy around twelve years old without a shirt on wearing pants with hair on them and fake wolf ears and teeth. Lucy couldn't help but blush while saying "Mustn't look it would be cheating on Edwin."

As for the rest of the girls they either blushed or gasped. Lisa however was just looking at it and said "It looks like someone glued dog hair to his body. I wouldn't be surprised if he got hookworm."

Jerry then put the photos up while saying "You know when I first saw the Wolf Boy I thought Lincoln would look good as a wolf boy."

"You're right. He would look so adorable in a wolf boy. I should totally make him one." Leni said.

"Yeah you should! Then you can take pictures of him in it and sell them to girls!" Jerry shouted.

The girls and Samson just looked at Jerry with shocked and confused looks. "And why would we do that?" Lisa asked.

"Duh because the girl who likes Lincoln the most would buy all of the photos to make sure no one else will have them. I mean wouldn't you want all the photos of a boy you liked if someone was selling pictures of them especially if their dressed up as a wolf boy?" Jerry replied.

The girls just thought to themselves and nodded. Lucy just thought of Rocky in a wolf boy costume and immediately passed out as her nose began bleeding. Lori was just thinking of Bobby dressed as a wolf boy and began babbling. It took Luna shaking her to snap her out of it. "Okay he's right. Leni first thing you do when we get home is get started on the wolf boy costume for Lincoln. Once that's done we'll get some pictures and find out which girl likes Lincoln the most. Then we'll work from there trying to get Lincoln and her together." She said.

MEANWHILE WITH LINCOLN AND WALTER

Lincoln had just managed to pass the first challenge of Nick's building and was wearing his new weights. He was getting ready to spar with Walter to help him adjust to them when all of a sudden he froze. Walter seeing this asked "What's up kid?"

"I don't know but for some reason I get the feeling my sisters are planning something for me and I'm not going to like it." He said.

"Hmph. That is strange considering the fact that I have the urge to smack Jerry behind the head a good one." Walter replied.

"Do you think they're connected?" Lincoln asked.

"I hope not. Now let's get back to sparring." Walter replied as he put up a stance and yelled "Now come at me!"

BACK AT THE LION DEN

Jerry hearing what Lori said asked "Excuse me but did you say I was right?"

"Uh yeah I did." Lori said.

All of a sudden Jerry pulled out a small remote and pressed a button. Suddenly balloons started coming down from the ceiling while a huge banner came down wall that said "JERRY WAS RIGHT!" with celebratory music playing in the background. Samson just groaned and got up from his chair and ripped the remote away from Jerry. "Really Jerry? Really? You had to put this stuff up? Does Walter even know you did this?" He asked while pressing the button on the remote turning the music off and then noticed another button on the remote that was labeled "Just in case." Seeing this he asked "What's this button?"

Jerry seeing that Samson was about to press it screamed out "NO DON'T PRESS IT!" But it was too late Samson had pressed it. All of a sudden the lights went down as a disco ball came down from the ceiling with disco music playing. Samson just looked at it and then gave Jerry an annoyed look while Jerry said "That button's just in case disco ever came back."

Alistair then got up from his seat and took the remote from Samson turning off the disco music and handed the remote back to Jerry, He then turned to the girls and said "I think that's enough questions for Jerry. Now any other questions?"

"Yeah I have a question." Lori said and then asked "What happened to Walter after he got back and found out Emily got married?"

Jerry, Nick, and Samson just gave out a loud groan while Alistair just sighed. "He was a mess." Samson said. "He started throwing himself into mission after mission not caring what happened to him. We knew he was hurting so we went to Alistair. Now we didn't know what happened and Alistair didn't tell us anything but he did agree to bench Walter until he deemed him ready for another mission. Then we found out what really and happened and Walter wasn't the only one who was ticked off. We get why Alistair kept it to himself because he wanted us to be in the dark in case the truth came out."

"Plus knowing Walter he would of went back and put himself back into that prison if he knew what Emily did. He would never allow her to put her happiness on the line just to save him." Alistair said.

"When the truth came out Walter was beyond mad. He wanted in on the mission but we had to make sure he was focused on completing it and not letting anything else cloud his judgment. He showed us exactly how determined he was." Nick said.

Lori just gave a smile satisfied by what she heard. Alistair then asked "Any more questions?"

"Yeah I have one." Lisa said and asked "Why are we really here?"

Alistair just gave a smirk. "Straight to the point like always Lisa." He replied as Lisa just nodded. "The real reason you're here is so I can prepare you for what Walter might say. Now that the truth is out Walter is bound to give you a piece of his mind and believe me he will rip into good." Jerry, Nick, and Samson just nodded in agreement. "He has seen the way you have treated Lincoln in the past and bottled it up but now he has no reason to hold his tongue anymore. Now I'm sure he has done some things that made you mad but you really haven't seen it from his side so I will be the one to tell you his side. If you think of a moment speak up but I'll start first. The girl guru incident. Now Lincoln was suppose to start a business for a school project and was going to make chocolate pies only for you to eat all the chocolate. He and Clyde needed a business for their project now you could of at least offered to help since you ate all the chocolate but you didn't. Lincoln manage to give a friend of his some good advice on a girl he liked and got the bright idea to give girl advice not knowing that all girls are different. In the end he got pelted with pies."

The girls looked down in shame as Jerry said "You girls have to understand we're guys. It's hard for us to understand certain things. I mean our way of fixing something if it's broke is hitting it with a stick. I mean take Walter for example. Whenever we go to a bar all the ladies start flirting with him and sending him drinks. He just thinks they're being nice and tells them he doesn't want them. One lady was actually smart enough to know he was too dense to see them flirting with him and asked him out but of course he turned her down and we all know why. What was her name again? She was Lincoln's sub and almost caused him to fail."

"Ms. DiMartino." Nick replied.

The girls just gasped. "Walter turned down Ms. D?" Luna asked.

"It shouldn't be that surprising after all someone else already had his heart." Lori said.

"Now what's another example?" Alistair asked.

"I got one sir." Nick said. "The Sister Fight Protocol."

The girls had no idea were this was going to go but they knew it would be bad. "Ah yes. That's a good one. Thank you Nick." Alistair said. "Now I know about the protocol and Lincoln knows about it now but that doesn't fix the fact that he didn't know about it in the first place plus who his mother is. She loved helping people with their problems it's only natural Lincoln inherited it. There's also the matter of what happened after you fixed your problems."

"What do you mean? Did something happen afterwards?" Lori asked.

"Yeah." Nick said. "Lincoln felt useless but he also started seeing himself a nuisance and bother to you girls so he got the bright idea to stay away from you from now on just to keep you happy and from fighting with each other."

"I remember that." Luna said. "He was acting strange. He would always avoid us and tell us he was busy with something whenever we wanted to spend time with him."

"Yeah. I remember us calling an emergency meeting but before we could go through with it Lincoln came home and was back to normal." Lori said.

"You can thank Walter for that." Nick replied. "He put on a disguise and approached Lincoln. I don't know what he said. He didn't tell us but it was enough to snap Lincoln out of it."

The girls couldn't believe what they just heard that Lincoln was upset that he couldn't help them and thought he was a bother to them and they didn't know it. Alistair the began to speak again "Now what else is there. I'm not going to mention the trophy incident since that was our fault since we couldn't have Lincoln win the Little Miss Cutie Pie Pageant or the bad luck incident since I believe it's been covered by you girls. I know the green house incident. Now I know Lincoln tricked you but you girls have to understand. Your house uses up a lot of power and that placed Lincoln in the red. Now all his class cared about was winning a contest and if Lincoln cost them because you use too much power then he would become an outcast. Now he did get you girls to do your part but he shouldn't have enter that contest have at your house. I could get why Clyde would be there but those other kids shouldn't have been there. It seems to me that they just tricked Lincoln and Clyde so they didn't have to do it at their house and waste their power. I mean who better to blame than the kid with ten sisters who use a lot of power but those are just my thoughts. Anyway to the main point after you busted Lincoln he took it upon himself to power up the whole house by riding a bicycle which was amazing seeing how the nanites are suppose to keep lower Lincoln's natural abilities yet he still manage to do it but the thing I want to talk to you about is what happened after his class won."

Lori hesitated but she knew she to ask. "What happened?"

"Well since Lincoln was stinky and smelly he was cleaning himself off with a moist towelette outside with the shades closed so the class couldn't see him something he learned from Leni but we had a feeling something was going to happen and it did. He passed out. All that pedaling he did caught up to him and it exhausted him. Luckily we had Nick disguised as a janitor there so he went up to Lincoln and gave him a shot to get him going."

Lori just looked at Nick and asked "What happened then?"

"I told him he had a dizzy spell and should go to the nurse but he just told me that he'll be okay. Personally I think he didn't want you finding out because he knew you would feel guilty. I swear that kid will punish himself just to make things right with you girls." Nick replied.

"If the first stage of the nanites were activated back then it wouldn't have happened but we were under orders not to do it until it was necessary." Alistair replied.

The girls just stood there shock at what they heard. Lincoln passed out because of all the peddling not to mention that those kids that were there were trying to set up Lincoln knowing he would be the one to blame if his class lost that contest. They also got why the nanites couldn't be activated. "We understand." Lori said.

Alistair just gave a small smile and said. "I pretty much covered what I wanted to but there's is one more I would like to cover. The time Lincoln had to be the tie breaker on where you would go on vacation. Now we all know Lincoln took advantage of you but to be honest Lincoln had every right." The girls just stood there in shock as Alistair said that. "You see Lincoln's opinion never counts when you want to go somewhere. If he even makes a choice it's immediately canceled out by a buzzing sound. He's a boy and you're girls so he's going to want to go places where boys go but it's always one against ten. It was never going to be fair for him but when he had to be the tie breaker it gave him the power to choose. Something he never had before. I mean if he had ten brothers then you wouldn't be hearing about this but we all know that how it is. Isn't that right Levi?" All of a sudden Lisa's eyes grew wide and she started getting nervous. "Oh I'm sorry I mean Lisa." Alistair seeing her get all nervous just smile and said "Didn't you honestly think I didn't know about that little incident. Granted I'm the only who knows about it. If Walter knew he would of ripped down that door and taken Lincoln a long time ago."

"Lisa what's he talking about?" Lori asked.

Jerry, Nick, and Samson had no idea what Alistair was talking about. "Sir what are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"Okay I'll tell you but you three are not allowed to tell Walter." They just nodded. "A while back Lincoln wished he had ten brothers Lisa over hearing this made a special watch that could go to different dimensions mostly to one where he has ten brothers. Now while she was doing this a boy version of her was doing the same thing with the girl version of Lincoln. Long story short both were a success but they both wanted to stay instead of go back. Unfortunately they then realize how good they had it back in their proper dimensions when things started getting bad for them but they only had a limited time to get back and it wasn't easy but they managed however because they did it at the same time there was a problem that caused them to switch bodies but Lisa and Levi the boy version of Lisa managed to fix it. You see they were both monitoring the situation and were planning to bring them back even when the time ran out but they didn't count on them doing it at the same time which messed things up but they managed to fix it and make it all look like a dream. Lisa being the little genius she is switched the watch out for Lori's because she knew Lincoln would destroy it. Levi did the same thing to Linka the girl version of Lincoln. As for how I know this that's need to know just be grateful I didn't have to get involved to fix your mess."

Lisa was shocked. She didn't know who Alistair was but she knew he was someone she shouldn't cross. Lucy knew there was something about him but right now Lincoln was her main concern. However for Lori all she cared about was Lincoln and making things right for him. She turned to Lisa and said "Lisa you're going to pay back the money I made Lincoln pay me for my watch as for that watch you're going to give it to Lincoln so he can destroy it like he should have."

Lisa just nodded and said "Very well Lori. After everything that has happened I think that would be for the best."

"Now back to the main point after you yelled at Lincoln for taking too long to decide he did the next best thing. He made sure you guys went to the camp ground and did his best to make it great for you guys." Alistair said.

"It was a good vacation." Lynn said.

"The only downside was Lincoln screaming about the hill people." Lola said.

"The hill people are real." Jerry replied.

Samson just glanced at Jerry and shouted "Jerry they weren't suppose to know about that!"

The girls just gasped at this while Alistair just sighed while he just nodded at Nick and Nick proceeded to get a folder. "Is this true?" Lisa asked.

"Yes it is." Alistair replied as Nick handed him the folder. He then opened it and showed it to the girls. Inside were pictures of deformed human like creatures. "The hill people were made by Grant as a way to track down Lincoln. They were originally people that Grant abducted and experimented on. As for who they were we don't know we're still trying to find out but we're having little success and as for a cure I don't think we're going to have any luck."

The girls just looked at the photos of the hill people and were shocked and disgusted at the man who did that to them. It also hit them how they just ignored Lincoln whenever he saw them. "So let me get this straight every time we went camping those things were nearby trying to take him. Why didn't they succeeded?" Lori asked.

"Walter." Samson replied. "Everytime you would go camping Walter would follow from a distance making sure he wasn't seen. He had a gut feeling that Lincoln would be in danger if he went camping and he was right. Whenever Lincoln went running at the sight of them Walter would take them out quickly and quietly. He also made sure that he left no evidence that he was even there."

The girls just stood there in shock at what they just heard. Lisa just sighed and asked "Do you think I could look over the lab results and findings you have on these things? I may be able to help with a cure."

Alistair just gave a small smile and said "That would be much appreciated Lisa. I'll make sure a copy is made for you."

"Wait a minute! You ripped into us about certain things but you didn't even bother with Luan for her April Fools Day craziness!" Lola shrieked.

Alistair just gave a sigh. "There's a reason for that. We know why she does it but it's really not our place to say." He said.

Luan started getting nervous as her eyes began to shift back and forth while Lori asked "What do you mean?"

"You see as an Elite. We see a certain number of things and often question what if we got there sooner or did things differently. It starts to take a toll on you that we have to come up with ways to cope with it. A coping mechanism." Alistair said as he looked at Luan. "That's why you go crazy on April Fools Day isn't it Luan? Everyone will just think you take the day way too far without really knowing the real reason why you do it. Am I right?"

The girls just looked at Luan who just started crying. "He's right."She said.

The girls just gasped as Lori said "Luan you don't strike me as a person who gets stressed out so easily so I want to know why. Why do you act that way on April Fools Day?"

"Because sometimes I doubt if I'm really funny. I mean everyday at school someone says I'm not funny or makes fun of me but I try not to let it get to me but I think the real reason is because of what I do on Sundays." Luan said.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"You see every Sunday I go to the hospital to make the kids that are sick there laugh. I got the idea when Lincoln was sick and he told me that making him laugh made him feel better. I would go there and make the sick kids there laugh and cheer them up but I didn't think about the kids who wouldn't be getting out until they were gone. I mean sure I made them laugh and assumed they would get better but I didn't think they would die. When it happened it just hit me did I do something wrong maybe I should have made them laugh since it gave them false hope. Is it my fault they gone?" Luan just started crying as her sisters just hugged her calming her down.

"Luan it isn't your fault that they died. At most you gave them something to remember by making them laugh and that at least counts for something." Luna said.

"I know. Lincoln told me the same thing." Luan replied shocking the girls.

"Lincoln knew?" Luna asked.

"Yeah followed me the Sunday after the motel incident and confronted me. He actually saw me crying and just hugged me. He asked me what was upsetting me and I told him everything. He just told me it wasn't my fault and that I gave them one last happy memory at least. He also told me to talk to him if I ever needed to." Luan replied as she looked at Alistair. "How did you know it was a coping mechanism?" She asked.

"It comes with the territory plus you pretty much act like Walter whenever he was upset." Alistair replied confusing the girls and earning a groan from his men.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked.

"Walter would go on a rampage whenever the stress hit him too hard." Samson said. "He would wreck everything and always go all out during sparring sessions."

"He would wreck the gym and would come by my gym and break everything." Nick said.

"How did you calm him down?" Luan asked.

"Emily." Samson replied. "We called her the Lion Tamer. She would hug him and reassure him. She always knew how to handle him."

"What does do to cope now that Emily is gone?" Leni asked.

"He gets even with the people that mess with Lincoln." Jerry replied.

The girls just looked confused as Alistair explained. "You see Walter couldn't exactly come after you girls for some of the stuff you did to Lincoln because that would raise questions but that didn't stop him from going after other people."

"Who did he go after?" Lori asked.

"Well there was that jerk Tetherby who almost tried turning Lincoln into a jerk. He called the IRS on him." Jerry said.

"Then there was that brat Chandler." Nick said as Lori started grinding her teeth after hearing his name.

"What did Walter do?" Lori asked with an evil smile scaring her sisters in the process.

"After Lincoln decided to do the right thing and cover your work shift Walter made sure that Chandler's party never happened. I don't know what he did but he made sure that little brat had the worst party ever." Nick replied.

Then Jerry said "He also made me go down to your work place so I can mess with the plumbing so that sewage would come up that way Lincoln would have fun." Earning a disgusted look from the girls except for Lana who gave a look of amazement.

"Then there was a store manager." Samson said earning a confused look from the girls since they knew it was their fault. "Yeah responsible for getting the family kicked out but Walter knew how much your family needed to go to that store so he dug some stuff up on the manager. Apparently he was stealing some groceries and selling them to stores out of town. Walter found that out and threatened to report him if he didn't allow your family back in."

"I remember that." Lori said. "That guy came by our house and told Mom he made a mistake. That he went over the footage from that day and found out Lincoln was just shopping and trying to get us to stop acting up. That it was all a misunderstanding and only he should be allowed back in."

"Then there was Flip." Alistair said.

"Walter went after Flip? Why?" Lynn asked.

"Well you see Lincoln and Clyde interned for him and he almost broke up their friendship in the process but they figured it out and turned the tables against him." Alistair replied. "But Walter wanted to teach him a lesson he would never forget and hit him where it hurts. He posed as an agent from the health department and made Flip pay by making him update his store to fit the right regulations and we happen to know the one thing Flip hates the most is spending money. Flip had no choice either spend money or go to jail either way was a lose-lose for him."

"My favorite was when we abducted those two ugly teenagers on Halloween." Jerry said with a chuckle.

Samson just glared at him and said "Shut it Jerry! Alistair doesn't know about that!"

"If you're talking about the Halloween where you four abducted those two teenage jerks and took them out to the woods where you could reenact some old slasher movie then I already know all about it." Alistair replied. "Who do you think gave them a ride back to town?"

"You knew about that sir?" Nick asked.

"Yes and I just had to get in the act so after you four had your fun I offered them a ride back to town but I made them think I was a ferryman." Alistair replied with a smile.

"What's a ferryman? Some one who's half man and half fairy?" Leni asked.

"No Leni." Alistair replied.

"A ferryman is someone who brings souls to the land of the dead." Lucy said.

"Correct Lucy." Alistair said. "Yes I made them think that I was going to take them down there." Alistair then pointed down.

"The basement?" Leni asked.

"No Leni." Lori replied.

"You were going to bury them?" Leni asked.

"No Leni." Lori said in an annoyed tone.

"China?" Leni asked.

Lori just snapped and screamed out "NO LENI HE WAS GOING TO TAKE THEM TO HELL!"

Leni just gasped and said "Lori! Watch your language! Our younger sisters are here!"

Lori just facepalmed herself as Nick screamed out "Yes! I called Lori snapping at Leni for having a Leni moment so pay up!" Jerry and Samson just grumbled as they pulled out their wallets and handed Nick some money.

The girls seeing this couldn't help but stare. "Wait a minute. You guys placed a bet on us?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah." Jerry said. "Sometimes it gets really boring just watching you so we like to spice things up by placing bets. My favorite was the rainy day challenge where you girl were up against Lincoln on not doing your annoying habits. Oh that was a fun day. I remember Nick betted on Lynn, Samson on Lola, and I went with Luan. Walter just went with Lincoln because he knew Emily would smack him a good one in the afterlife if he betted against him however he betted on Lincoln to come in second. He just knew Lincoln would let his guard down in the end."

"So Walter won the bet?" Luan asked.

"No Alistair did. He betted on Lily and split the winnings with Walter." Jerry replied.

Alistair just gave a smirk and said "What can I say? Lily is one smart baby. Anyway back to the story. I made them think I was going to take them you know where but then I took them home say that midnight has passed and it's the next day. That I only take wicked souls on Halloween and I see them next year. I can assure you that you'll probably never see them again on Halloween. " Everyone just looked at Alistair amazed that he did that as he then turned to Nick and asked "Nick is the stuff that Emily asked for at the docks?"

The girls just looked confused at what he just said as Nick replied "Yes it is sir. It just needs to be loaded on the truck."

"We'll do it first thing in the morning." Alistair replied as he then noticed the girls who were confused by what he said. Seeing this he said "Oh you're probably confused by what I just said. You see Emily made an A.I. program for the facility just in case it was ever used to help. She put a piece of her conscious in it so in way it's like a copy of her but to be honest to Walter and me it's Emily."

Lisa just started squealing with joy. "I have to meet her! Please take me there!" She cried out in hopes to meet her idol.

The girls seeing this as a chance to see Lincoln started shouting saying that they wanted to go as well. Alistair just said "Sorry girls but no. I understand you want to see Lincoln but there is no way Walter's going to let you anywhere near him. Especially after what happened. Now I have the feeling you're gonna try to follow me tomorrow so Jerry." He then turned to Jerry. "You have my permission to set up some traps. Non lethal traps." Jerry just nodded. "Now I think it's time for you girls to go home." Alistair turned to Samson. "Samson could you please take them home."

"Yes sir." Samson said as he turned to the girls. "Come on girls. I'll take you home." The girls knew that they couldn't argue with Alistair so they just went with Samson.

BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE

All the girls except Leni were in Lori's room for an emergency meeting. "Okay I called this emergency meeting to discuss the plan for following Mr. Alistair to Lincoln." Lori said.

Lana then raised her hand. "Where's Leni?" She asked.

"Leni is at the dog park trying to find a dog with fur that would match Lincoln for his wolf boy costume and it works to our advantage if Leni doesn't know what the plan is." Lori said as the girls just nodded in agreement. "Now Lisa and me have went over several ideas for a plan and came up with a good one so here it is."

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

It was the next day and the girls were at the docks making their way to the truck that was going to be used. "So what's the plan again Lori?" Luna asked.

"Simple we quietly make our way to their truck and sneak into it when they aren't looking." Lori replied.

"But what about the traps that guy Jerry has set up?" Lana asked.

"That's easy. We'll have Luan tell us where they are since she's good at setting pranks and she can avoid most pranks. She can easily find his traps." Lori said.

"Thanks Lori." Luan said as she stopped in front of a building. "Let's go through that building. I don't sense any traps in there and it will be easy to get to the truck if we go through there."

As they made their way through the building a noise could be heard making them stop. All of a sudden a cage fell on top them trapping them inside. "What the?! Luan I thought you said there were no traps here!" Lola shrieked.

"I thought there weren't any traps here! I didn't even sense this one." Luan said.

Just then a voice could be heard. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Loud sisters. It's so nice for you to visit." The voice said. Just then a man came walking out holding a white long haired cat. It was Jerry.

Just then another voice could be heard coming towards them. "I heard the trap go off Jerry." It said as the person approached them. It was Samson. "Sorry girls but we can't let you see Lincoln." He said as he turned to Jerry and saw the cat and asked "Where did that cat come from?"

"Oh Snowball? I adopted him yesterday just for this trap." Jerry answered as he petted Snowball.

Samson just gave his usual annoyed look and said "Really Jerry? Really? You adopted a cat just for this trap? Does anyone know that you adopted a cat?"

Jerry just nodded and said "Leni knew. She saw me yesterday when I was at the shelter adopting him."

The girls and Samson just looked at Leni as she said "Yeah I saw Jerry yesterday when he adopted Snowball. I was there looking at the dogs trying to figure out which dog fur would match Lincoln for his wolf boy costume. I saw him and we said hi to each other. He also told me he was adopting Snowball for the trap he had made for us." Leni just then looked at her sisters and said "I probably should of told you this earlier."

The girls and Samson just facepalmed themselves as Jerry asked "So did Alistair take the truck yet?"

"No he's still at the store with Nick but he should be getting here soon." Samson said as he then asked "So what do you plan to do with the cat?"

"I'm going to keep him." Jerry casually replied.

Samson just gave a groan and said "Fine but you're responsible for him."

"I know that." Jerry said.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Snowball." Samson said with a smirk as Jerry gave an offended look. Just then Samson's cellphone beeped and proceeded to check it. "Alistair's here. I'm gonna go meet him. Keep an eye on them." Jerry just nodded as Samson left the room.

As soon as Samson got outside he was greeted by Alistair who was standing by the truck. "Hello Samson. Judging by your look I assume you caught the girls." He said.

"Yeah. Jerry has them in a cage. He's currently watching them along with his cat." Samson replied.

"Jerry acquired a cat?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah, he adopted it to go with his trap and now he plans to keep him." Samson replied.

"As long as he's responsible for him that's all that matters." Alistair said.

"That's exactly what I told Snowball." Samson said as Alistair smirked and nodded. "Anyway everything's load on to the truck but I'm curious Alistair. What is all that stuff for anyway?"

"I don't know. Emily asked for it and I got it." Alistair replied. "Anyway I'm going to take off now do not let the girls out until five minutes after I'm gone then take them to the shop."

"Yes sir." Samson replied as Alistair got into the truck and proceeded to drive away. With that done Samson went back inside.

Jerry heard Samson come into the room and asked "Is Alistair gone now?"

"Yeah." Samson said. "He said not to let them out until five minutes after he left and then take them to the shop." Eventually the five minutes had passed and Jerry then raised the cage so they could get out but that's when Samson's eyes just grew wide. He turned to Jerry and said "Jerry I thought you trapped all the girls!"

"I did!" Jerry replied.

"No you just trapped seven of them!" Samson yelled.

Jerry took a look and said "I count ten."

"That's because the other three are robots!" Samson screamed.

Jerry then took a look to see Samson pointing at Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa. He then said "Oh I thought Lynn and Lisa were sick and as for Lucy she always looks cold and pale."

"I thought the same thing." Leni said.

"You would Leni." Samson replied as he looked at Jerry. "I can understand mistaking Lucy but you should of realized that the Lynn and Lisa were robots!"

"Well I couldn't get a good look because the girls were all huddled around them!" Jerry replied.

Samson then looked at the girls who were just smirking and then approached Lori. "Okay, where are they?" He asked.

"Inside the truck and on their way to Lincoln." Lori replied smirking.

Samson then pulled out his phone. "Not for long. Hopefully Alistair didn't get too far and can still bring them back." He said as began to dial Alistair only to get his voice mail. "Dang it! He turned off his phone!"

The girls just smirked while Lori said "Well it looks like they're not coming back anytime soon." She then turned to her sisters. "Well I have to admit this plan was a success especially on your part Luan. That was a very good convincing act saying you didn't sense Jerry's traps."

"That wasn't an act Lori." Luan replied. "I didn't even sense them let alone hear or see them coming."

"That's because Jerry's an excellent trap master. He always puts his best into a trap." Samson replied as he looked at the girls and sighed. "Okay might as well take you to the shop and wait for further instructions."

"Wait Sammy. What should we do with the robots?" Jerry asked.

"Bring them with us. I don't want to leave them here where they could fall into the wrong hands." Samson said as he went towards them. "Give me a hand Jerry."

Before they could begin lifting Lori pulled out a remote. "I have an easier way to move them." She said as she press a button causing the robots to transform into small boxes. Jerry and Samson just looked at her as she went over to pick them up. "Lisa gave me that remote so it would be easy to bring them back to her when we were done with them."

Samson just shook his head shocked that they were tricked while Jerry just gave a casual smile and said "Okay let's go back to the shop. Come on Snowball." With that done everyone proceeded to go to the Lion's Den.

MEANWHILE WITH LYNN, LUCY, AND LISA

Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa were currently in the truck heading to where Lincoln is. As it started moving Lisa curious what the stuff Emily asked for was began snooping. "Lisa what are you doing?" Lynn asked.

"I'm just curious what this stuff is." Lisa replied as she went through it getting confused by what she saw.

"Well what is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's a bunch of cell phones and ones that haven't even hit the market." Lisa replied.

"Maybe in that box but there are some kind of electronic chips in this box." Lynn said as she started going through the stuff as well.

Lisa took a look at the box Lynn was looking in. "Just what is all this stuff for?" She asked.

Just then Lucy noticed something. "Hey I think this truck is slowing down." She said getting their attention.

"Are we already there?" Lynn asked.

"I don't think so." Lucy replied as the truck then stopped.

"Everyone close up the boxes and hide!" Lisa shouted as they began to do that and went to hide.

A few seconds later the back door opened and they could hear Alistair's voice. "You girls can come sit up front with me if you want there's plenty of room. Plus you should know I have no intention of turning back and taking you back into town seeing how it would just waste time." He said.

The girls had no idea what Alistair was playing but Lisa was starting to get an idea. She then walked out and asked "I take it we passed your test?"

Alistair just gave a smirk. "Smart girl like always Lisa." He said.

Lynn and Lucy came out. "Wait a minute he was testing us?" Lynn asked confused by what was going on.

"Obviously he was trying to see how determined we were to see Lincoln let alone make things right. That's why he was grilling us yesterday and also asked out loud if the stuff Dr. Granger asked for was ready at the docks. He was trying to see how far we would go to get to Lincoln let alone which of us would get to see him seeing how we couldn't all get to him." Lisa replied.

"That's correct Lisa and you three passed my test." Alistair said smirking.

"So your men know it was a test as well?" Lucy asked.

"No but they should be finding out soon." Alistair answered as the girls began getting out of the back of the truck and walked towards the front.

BACK AT THE LION'S DEN

Nick was currently up front waiting for any customers that could come by when he saw Jerry and Samson walk in with the Loud sisters. The first thing he said was "Hey guys you're back!" and then noticed Jerry holding a white long haired cat and asked "Why is Jerry holding a cat?"

"Jerry decided to adopt a cat to go with his trap." Samson replied.

"Well you did tell him he's responsible for him right?" Nick asked.

"Yes I told Snowball that." Samson replied smirking and causing Nick to give out a chuckle.

Nick then noticed the girls but most importantly that three were missing. "Where are Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa?" He asked.

"They used robot versions of their selves to trick us and get on to the truck." Samson replied.

"I can understand mistaking the Lucy robot for the real one but the other two." Nick said.

"The girls were basically huddled up together so we wouldn't notice."

Nick just shrugged his shoulder realizing what's done is done and then pulled out a letter. "Alistair told me not to open this until you guys got here." He said as he began reading it. After reading it he said "Makes sense now."

Samson wanting to know what he meant took the letter and began reading it. He then let out a groan and said "Figures. Should of seen this coming."

Jerry then took the note and read it. "Of course it was a test. It would be stupid if it wasn't." He said.

Samson and Nick just looked at Jerry. "Wait a minute Jerry. You knew it was a test?" Samson asked.

"Of course I knew." Jerry replied. "I mean why else would Alistair ask out loud and in front of the girls if the stuff Emily asked for was ready if he didn't want to see how far the girls would go to see Lincoln."

Samson just gave out a groan while Nick just nodded understanding what Alistair did. The girls however were confused. "Wait a minute. You're saying Alistair knew what we were going to do?" Lori asked.

"It makes sense." Nick replied. "After what you girls did to get this far to find Lincoln it's only natural for him to see how much further you would go. Especially if one of you wanted to make amends with Lincoln."

The girls didn't what to say or do after finding this out but Samson then suggested that they stay until Alistair got back with their sisters. The girls just nodded and agreed.

BACK WITH LYNN, LUCY, AND LISA

Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa were currently sitting up front with Alistair as he was driving. "So how did you know we would try to sneak on while our other sister got caught in your trap?" Lisa asked.

"After everything you girls did to find Lincoln and the truth about him I had a feeling you would realize that only three of you would be able to get by Jerry and Samson. I knew you and Lucy would be two of them given your intelligence and Lucy's ability to sneak up on people but for the third one could of been anyone. I just somehow knew it was going to be Lynn." He said.

"You knew I was going to sneak on with them?" Lynn asked.

"Yes I did. I know you want to make things right with Lincoln after everything that happened right?"

"Of course I do. I've been a complete moron about everything and it's my fault. Sports can never replace Lincoln." She said.

"Good but you better prepare yourself for Walter. Nothing is going to stop him for ripping into you girls so you better get ready." Alistair said as he started slowing down. He then drove up in front of a building and stopped the truck. "We're here." He said as he got out. The girls then got out and followed him as he approached the entrance. "Stay with me." He said however Lynn thinking of seeing Lincoln just ran forward not knowing that there was a security system. Alistair quickly pulled her back as darts began shooting out. "Emily turn off the security! It's me!" He shouted.

Just then Emily appeared in front of them. "I'm sorry Alistair. I thought there were intruders here." She said.

"Well it's understandable seeing how I have three stowaways with me." Alistair replied.

Emily took a good look at what he meant and saw Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa. "I take it these three are Lincoln's sisters?" She asked only for him to nod. "I recognize you from the way Lincoln describe you three. You're Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa right?"

Lynn just nodded while Lucy couldn't help but stare at her. Lisa however just started squealing with joy and ran towards the hologram. "I can't believe it! I meeting the famous Dr. Emily Granger and she knows who I am! I have so many questions!"

Seeing how Lisa was about to bombard Emily with question Alistair quickly stepped in. "Lisa I'm gonna have to insist you hold all questions until later. Right now we have more important things to deal with." He said while he then turned to face Emily. "Emily could you please go get Walter and please don't tell him who's here with me." Emily just nodded and disappeared.

A few minutes later Walter walked into the room. "Hey Alistair, Emily just told me you got here. Lincoln has already managed to pass the first two challenges of Nick's building but he's having a little trouble with the third." He said but then noticed the three girls standing with Alistair. "Alistair why are they here let alone her?!" He shouted and instantly pointed at Lynn.

"Walter you know the girls as much as I do so you know fully well that they will do whatever it takes to find their brother. They know the truth now." Alistair said.

"How did they find out?" Walter asked.

"I'm not going into the details Walter. They know end of story." Alistair said.

"I want them gone." Walter growled out.

"Not going to happen. They snuck onto the truck and I don't intend to leave until my job here is done. Besides it might do Lincoln some good to see his sisters. It might just motivate him and with Lisa here she could help us in the control room let alone see what else Emily put in this place." Alistair replied.

"You know what they did especially her!" Walter yelled out.

"Yes I do know. I also know that they finally realizing what they've done and they're sorry especially Lynn." Alistair replied. He then folded his arms and said in an authoritative tone. "Agent Burke you're going to let them see Lincoln. End of story."

Walter just gave out a growl in defeat. "Fine but I'm going to give them a piece of my mind first." He said.

"Very well. I need to bring the stuff Emily asked for in anyway." Alistair said as he began heading for the entrance but stop to say to them. "Brace yourself girls." and then left leaving them alone with Walter.

Walter then approached them. "Lucy you're free to go see Lincoln. I got no issues with you. He's down that hall." He said pointing towards a hall.

Lucy just nodded and immediately went down the hall however she had no idea which room Lincoln was in. Just then Emily appeared right in front of her. "I take you're lost?" She asked.

"Yeah I am." Lucy replied. "Walter just pointed down this hall but he didn't exactly say which room Lincoln was in."

Emily just rolled her eyes. "Figures." She said. "He's really not much help when he's angry or distracted." Emily then pointed to the room Lincoln was in. "Lincoln is in that room."

Lucy just looked at her and said "Thank you but I like to talk to you for a little bit before I see Lincoln."

Emily curious why Lucy wanted to talked just asked "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well for starters how about why a spirit is possessing an A.I. program?"

Emily just looked at Lucy and said "I don't know what you're talking about. I happen to be an artificial intelligence program developed by the late Dr. Emily Granger to assist Lincoln when he needed help."

"Nice try. I can spot a spirit from a mile away plus did you honestly think I wouldn't recognize your spirit energy since I've seen it around the house but mostly around Lincoln?" Lucy asked.

Emily just gave a sigh of defeat. "I should of known that I couldn't fool you." She said.

"I'm curious. How did you think of merging your spirit with the A.I. program you created?"

"You can thank your Great Grandma Harriet for that."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She's the one who told me that I can merge myself with the program I created mostly because I put my conscious in it. I think she knew I want to at least spend some time with Lincoln and gave me the chance to do so."

Lucy just gave a small smile. "Figures. Great Grandma Harriet is a wise woman." She said as she then asked. "Does anyone else know?"

"Not really." Emily said but then thought to herself for a moment. "But I think Alistair might know."

"He knows." Lucy said. "There's something about him that's a mystery even to me."

"Yeah I know he gives off a weird feeling but one thing you should know is he is someone you can trust and count on." Emily said as she then ask "Are you going to tell anyone about me?"

"No but I do think you should tell Lincoln and Walter the truth about everything. They deserve to know and you can also think of it as your way to make certain things right before you leave again." Lucy said as she then headed into the room Lincoln was in.

"I know." Emily quietly said to herself as she then disappeared.

BACK WITH WALTER

As soon as Lucy left the room Walter turned to Lisa. "Let's move on to you Lisa." He said. "To be honest there are certain things I don't like about you. The big one happens to be you experimenting on your siblings let alone Lincoln. You know why?"

"I can take a guess because I remind you of Grant." Lisa said.

"That's right however you're nothing like him. You have emotions and he doesn't. Granted you think they're unnecessary but you still use them especially when it comes to Lincoln."

Lisa just looked at Walter. "I know I can get carried away with my experiments and research but Lincoln always tries to make time for me and keep me safe. I know I make mistakes when it comes to my family but I try to do my best on being a person and for me it isn't easy. If it wasn't for Lincoln and my sisters getting involved with me I don't know where I be." She said as she began to cry.

Walter just gave a sigh and said. "Okay! Okay! Stop the waterworks! Last thing I need is Emily coming in here yelling at me for making you cry! You get the point." Walter then pointed to a door. "Control room's that way."

Lisa then left the room leaving Lynn alone with Walter. He just looked at Lynn with a glare that made her scared but she knew she had to stay strong and brace herself for what he was about to say if she wanted to see Lincoln. "I take it that it's my turn." She said.

"Oh you got that right." Walter said. "You know Lynn I've been watching Lincoln from when he was just a baby. I've seen him grow each day each month, each year. I've seen the time you've spent with him when you two were little and I've seen you abandon him leaving him behind." Lynn just stood there every word he said felt like someone had just stabbed her. "Sports became your life but Lincoln he never held that against you. He just loved you the same as always."

"I know about the promise I made." Lynn muttered out hoping it would stop him from saying anymore of the truth but she was wrong.

"You do huh?" Walter asked as he looked at her. "Did you remember on your own or did someone remind you?" He looked her in the eyes and got his answer. "So someone reminded you. I have a feeling Luna was the one who did it. If you ask me she's more of a sister to Lincoln than you are. To me you're not a sister to Lincoln you're a bully. He's better off with out you!"

Lynn just fell to the ground hearing that. She felt like the breath was getting knocked out of her. Struggling to get up she said "I know I haven't been the best sister to him but I intend to change. I want to make things right with him. He's my brother and I'm not going to let him go!"

Walter just kneeled down to her level. "I don't believe you." He said. "You are and always be a sports obsessed brat! I know for a fact that day you were wearing your socks and the second you lost you wanted someone other than your socks to blame so who better than Lincoln? It was easy for you to call him bad luck anything to have an excuse and we all know what happened next. And it's thanks to your socks again we're in this situation because you're nothing but a sore loser."

"I KNOW I AM!" Lynn shouted as tears were coming down her face. She just looked up at Walter who was now standing. "I know I'm a sore loser and I know I have a problem. I'm going to get help but I want you to know one thing. I'm glad he washed my socks because I needed a wake up call but guess what so do you!" Walter just glared at her as she went on. "How long do you think you can watch Lincoln from the shadows keeping him safe? You had no luck catching Grant what makes you think you can get him just by following tips and leads if you haven't got him by now! I know I messed up big time and that I'm a moron for realizing this now but I'm going to make things right with my brother and you can't stop me!"

Walter just stood there and then gave a smirk. "That was a very good speech Lynn but I don't believe you." He said. "I don't think you have it in you to change and too be honest there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

Just then Emily popped up. "Walter we need to talk." She said.

"Not now Emily I'm busy giving Lynn a piece of my mind." Walter said as he kept his eyes on Lynn.

"It's about Lincoln." Emily said.

"We can talk about him later." Water said.

"There's something you should know."

"It can wait." Walter said as he was getting ready to yell at Lynn.

Knowing that Walter was just going to be stubborn Emily yelled out "HE'S YOUR SON!"

"AND ANOTHER THING-" Walter screamed at Lynn until he heard what Emily had just yelled out. Walter with a stunned look as well as Lynn just looked at her and asked "What did you say?"

EARLIER WITH LISA

Lisa walked into the control room and was amazed at everything there however before she could look at anything Emily appeared. "Can I help you find something Lisa?" She asked.

"I'm just amazed to be here I don't know where to start." Lisa replied. "But I am curious about one thing."

"And what's that?" Emily asked.

"You have a part of Dr. Granger's conscious in you so that means you have her memories right?"

"Yes I have her memories." Emily replied with a smile.

"Good then you can tell Walter and Lincoln the truth that Walter is Lincoln's father." Lisa said.

Emily's smile just faded as she said "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try to fool me. You said you have her memories so that means you know the truth and if anyone should tell them the truth it's you at least that's what Alistair said."

"So Alistair told you the truth huh?"

"More like we forced it out of him."

FLASHBACK

"I'll just get to the point. Walter is Lincoln's father isn't he?"

Alistair just gave a smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about Mrs. Loud." He said and then asked "What would give you that idea?"

"Well for starters when I met Emily she told me her child belonged to the man she loved." Rita replied.

"Yeah if Emily didn't love Walter then she wouldn't have sacrificed her freedom for Walter's. That proves she loved him." Lori stated.

"Not to mention the fact that Lily thought Walter was Lincoln when she saw him." Luna said.

"Also you never directly said that Grant was Lincoln's father." Lucy said.

"Plus there's the fact you mention that one of main requirements to joining your group was cutting down all contact to at least once a month but you never mention about any of the others and I have a feeling what one of them is." Lisa said causing Alistair's eyes to grow wide.

Alistair just sighed and said "Very well but what I'm about to say does not leave this room. If you can't agree on this then this conversation ends." Everyone just nodded in agreement seeing this Alistair continued "You're right Walter is Lincoln's father. As Lisa stated there are requirements on joining the Elites. Since we are an off the books organization I had to make sure the government wouldn't give us any trouble however they did insist on one thing. That a DNA sample of each soldier I picked was taken into storage however I happen to be good at making deals and throwing in loopholes so I made it where I had access to the facility where the DNA samples were at." Alistair just took a breath and adjusted his glasses. "Now when Emily contacted me she wanted me to meet her at a certain place and bring Walter's sample with me. I owed her big time for getting Walter out so I met her there and brought the sample with me. She told me what Grant was up to and what he wanted her to do but she said if she was going to have any child it would be Walter's. So I agreed to help and promised to keep it a secret from Walter because she knew he would go on the run with Lincoln if he knew the truth."

"Wait a minute I'm confused! Why was Dr. Granger at a fertility clinic if Grant wanted her to carry his child?" Lisa asked.

"Because Grant values his time and didn't want to waste it on Emily so he handed her a sample of his and told her to go to a clinic thinking she would do it with no problem." Alistair replied.

"What a pig!" Lori said causing her sisters and mother to nod in agreement.

"I agree with you on that." Alistair replied.

"I think you should tell Lincoln and Walter the truth." Luna said causing her family to look at her. "Both of them think Grant is Lincoln's father. Lincoln thinks his birth father is a monster and knowing him he's going to blame himself for the stuff he did. And Walter has lived the last twelve years thinking Lincoln is the son of the man who took Emily away from him he deserves to know." As her family heard what she said they knew she was right.

Alistair just gave a sigh. "I can't." He said. "I promised Emily I wouldn't plus Walter would only believe it if it came out of her mouth."

"But she's gone." Lori said.

"The thing about Emily is you can't underestimate her. She's basically capable of anything so I have a feeling she has a way to let them know the truth." Alistair replied.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I see." Emily said as she heard Lisa's explanation.

"You need to tell them." Lisa said.

Emily just gave out a sigh. "You're right." She said as she turned on a monitor to show Walter yelling at Lynn going off on her like no tomorrow. "And I might as well do it now." Emily then disappeared.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"I said Lincoln is your son." Emily replied.

Walter having a hard time understanding what she said. "Could you repeat that again?" He asked.

"She said you're Lincoln's dad!" Lynn shouted at him.

"No one is asking you!" Walter hissed.

"Well it seems that you're having trouble understanding what she just said and I'm confused too. I thought that Grant guy was Lincoln's father." Lynn said.

Walter just turned to Emily. "Emily we never exactly been together so could you please tell me how he's my son."

"Walter do you remember telling what the requirement were for joining the Elites?" Emily asked.

"Of course I do." Walter replied.

"What are they?"

"Cut all contact down to at least once a month and give-" Before Walter could finish he then realized where she was going. "Ooh." He then started to get flustered. "Yeah we're required to give a sample of our DNA but only Alistair has access to where it's stored." After he said that he then came to another realization. "Alistair knew."

Just then Alistair voice could be heard as he walked into the room. "Emily I see you decided to tell Walter the truth now." He said as Walter just glared at him.

"Alistair you knew Lincoln was my son?" He asked.

"Yes I knew Walter. Emily asked me to keep it a secret from you because she knew you would just take Lincoln and run and that you would keep running not giving him a proper home environment in the process." Alistair replied as he adjusted his glasses. "However right now I think you should focus on Lincoln more than me seeing how he now knows the truth." Alistair then pointed to a hallway where Lincoln was standing.

EARLIER WITH LINCOLN

Lincoln was left with doing several exercises Walter insisted he do as he went to greet Alistair. He had managed to pass the second challenge of Nick's building but he hasn't passed the third yet. He was still having a little trouble adjusting to the weights on him. Just then he sensed a familiar presence that he missed coming up from behind him. "Hey Lucy." He said causing a scream to cry out and thud sound to the floor. He turned around to see Lucy on the floor and smiled.

Lucy just looked at her brother glad that she finally got to saw him but she also noticed he was different. She saw that he had build up some muscles. "Hey Lincoln." She said as she hugged him and he hugged her back. "How did you know I was behind you?" She asked.

"It's sort of a long story but seeing how you're here I'm pretty sure you and the others know everything right?" He asked.

"Yeah we do." She said.

He then asked "Do I really want to know what you did in order to find me?"

"That's not really important. What's really important right now is seeing you." She said.

"So are the others here?"

"It's just Lynn, Lisa, and me" Lucy replied.

Lincoln's eyes grew wide "Lynn's here?" He asked.

"Yeah right now she's being chewed out by Walter." Lucy said causing him to head for the hall. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to go help her! Knowing Walter he's not going to stop until she breaks down! He made it very clear to me how much he doesn't like her." Lincoln said as he ran out of the room.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Lincoln could not believe what he heard. Walter was his father not Grant. "You're my dad Walter?" He asked.

Walter slowly tried to approach Lincoln. "Lincoln I'm just finding out about this now. I swear I knew nothing about this." He said.

Unfortunately it was too much for Lincoln to take in so he ran outside. Walter wanted to go after him but Alistair stopped him. "It might be best if I talk to Lincoln seeing how this is too much for him to take in and it might help if he heard the truth from me." He said.

"Yes Alistair why don't you do that." Emily said.

Alistair just nodded and went after Lincoln. Lynn seeing how much Lincoln was upset was about to go with Alistair but was stopped by Walter. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you!" He said.

"But Lincoln's upset and I need to be there for him!" She shouted.

"I know he's upset but if you think I'm going to let you anywhere near him you're wrong!" He yelled.

"Walter maybe you should let her go." Emily suggested.

"In case you forgot Emily she's the reason all of this is happening!" He yelled. Just then a dart hit Walter in the shoulder. Walter pulled it out and looked at it. "Really Emily? You shot me with a dart? What is this rhino grade?"

"Yes it is Walter. I think you need to calm down and if don't I'm going to have to make you." Emily replied.

"Emily you seem to forget I have a high tolerance to tranquilizer darts." He said only to get shot with two more. Walter started to stumble but soon got a hold of himself. "Stop it Emily." He said but he just got shot with another dart. Walter was now wobbling. "Still standing Emily." He slurred out only to get shot with another causing him to pass out.

"Go find Lincoln." Emily said to Lynn.

Lynn was about to run outside until she felt someone grab her foot causing her to fall down. She looked to see it was Walter who was still awake. "You're not going anywhere!" He muttered out.

"Let me go! My brother needs me and I won't let you stop me!" Lynn shouted as she then formed a fist and punched Walter in the nose causing him to let go.

Walter then started crying out in pain. "My nose! I think you broke it!" He shouted while holding it.

"Yeah well I think busted my hand! What are your bones made out of steel?!" Lynn shouted as she held the hand she punched him with. Walter was about to get up until he was shot with another dart causing him to fall down. Lynn not wanting to take any more chances with him just ran outside.

MEANWHILE WITH LINCOLN

Lincoln was in a clearing not far from the facility. He just had to get out of there so he could breath. He didn't know what to think. First he thought that Grant was his father making him the son of a monster but now he found out that his real father was Walter. True he made not have known him long enough but Lincoln could tell he was a good man. He just has no clue on what he should do. Just then he heard some footsteps coming behind him. He turned around to see it was Alistair. "It it okay that I talk to you for a little bit Lincoln?" He asked.

"Yes it is Alistair." Lincoln replied.

"Now you must be wondering how Walter is your father right?" He asked only for Lincoln to nod. Alistair then continued. "Okay then but first I must ask you something. You know where babies come from and how they're made right?"

"Yeah I do." Lincoln replied.

Alistair just gave a sigh. It was clear he was a little uncomfortable talking about this. "Okay then I'll try to give you a simple version. If you want to get a full detailed version later then I suggest you go to Lisa. Okay sometimes when a woman wants to be a mother but doesn't have a husband or she just wants to raise her child on her own she goes to a place to help her get pregnant. Now Grant gave Emily a sample of his expecting her to go there and get it over with but he didn't know that she had contacted me and asked me to bring a sample of Walter's. You see one of the other requirements of joining the Elites is giving a DNA sample but I made it where I was the only one with access to it."

Lincoln just looked at Alistair and asked "Why didn't Walter know the truth?"

Alistair gave another sigh. "Lincoln you have to understand that Emily knew that if Walter knew the truth he would take you and run going city to city, school to school, constantly on the run. You would have no friends no family no stable home and she didn't want that for you so she lied. She wanted you to have all that and she knew that Walter couldn't see it that way because he lost her and he wouldn't want to lose you too. Let me ask you another question. How do you feel now that you know Walter is your real birth father?"

Lincoln just gave a sigh."To be honest I'm confused. I mean I'm glad that I'm not related to Grant but with Walter I just don't know. He's a good person that I can tell but he can be a little rude and a bit of a jerk. I think I can live with the fact that he's my birth father but the thing is I don't know what to do now. I mean should I let him be a part of my life?"

Alistair just gave a chuckle. "That's funny Lincoln. I know that Walter is probably thinking the same thing. He always wanted to take you and run when you were having trouble with your family and now he has a good excuse but the thing is I don't think he can do it. Now that he knows he wants the best for you and he knows that you'll be more happier with your family than with him." Alistair said as he then paused for a second. "I said my piece now I think it's time for you to talk to someone else."

Lincoln had no idea what Alistair meant until he saw Lynn walking towards him while holding her hand. Lincoln's eyes just grew wide when he saw her hand. "Lynn what happened to your hand?!" He asked.

"I busted it hitting Walter in the nose." She said.

"You hit Walter?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah I had to. He wouldn't let me see Lincoln and I knew he was upset so I wasn't going to let Walter stop me. I think I may have broke his nose."

Alistair's eyes just grew wide. "You broke Walter's nose?! I train my men to be in top shape so you'll have to excuse me when I say I find this very hard to believe." He said.

"Well Emily already shot him with five darts when I did it." Lynn replied.

"Okay then that makes more sense." Alistair said. He then turned to Lincoln. "Lincoln talk to Lynn while I go get her some bandages and some to help with the healing." He said as he then went back into the building.

Hey Lincoln." Lynn said as she slowly approached him.

"Hi Lynn. I've missed you so much during this time." He said.

Lynn just started to cry. "You shouldn't have. Why are you so kind to me after everything I have done to you? I've been nothing but a brat and a bully to you and you're still willing to forgive me?! You're the one who got me into sports and I forgot all about it! If it wasn't for Luna I would still be acting like a monster! I mean look at everything I've done to you! I called you bad luck even though I was wearing my socks at that time! It was my fault I lost that game not yours!"

Lincoln just stood there and said. "I wish Luna would of kept quiet. Lynn I don't think of you as a monster. I knew if you knew the truth you would start thinking you were one and maybe give up sports. That's the last thing I want for you. As for that game you lost I had a feeling you were wearing them but I'm not mad. I know that's just who you are."

"It's true you would give up what makes you happy just to make us happy but I'm not going to let you do that for me anymore. Lincoln you should of told me the truth. I needed the wake up call and when I finally got it you were gone. I realized that I am a horrible person to you and I'm not going to let it happen anymore. I've been talking to Mom and Lisa and they suggested I talk to a therapist and join a support group for my anger issues."

"Lynn you don't need to do that."

"Yes I do Lincoln! I can't let myself keep acting this way anymore! I need to grow up and that means getting help for my problems. I need to this because if I don't I know I would lose my brother." Lynn said.

Lincoln just hugged her and said "You will never lose me Lynn."

Just then Alistair came walking back with some bandages and a thermos. "I see you two made up." He said as he then handed Lynn the thermos. "Here drink this. It will help take away some of the pain and accelerate the healing.

Lynn began drinking it and gave a disgusted look. "What is this stuff?! It's horrible!" She shouted.

"He never said it was going to taste good Lynn besides it will help you feel better so just drink it." Lincoln said.

After she was done drinking it Alistair began to bandage her hand. When he was done he suggested that they go back inside.

MEANWHILE WITH WALTER

Walter was just waking up. He knew he had been shot by another dart causing him to pass out. He managed to get himself to sit up against the wall. Seeing Emily appear next to him he asked. "How long was I out?"

"About a few minutes." She said.

"I got a were never together so how?" Walter asked.

"Grant gave me a sample belonging to him and told me to go to a clinic saying that he didn't have any time to waste with me. I called Alistair and asked him to meet me at the clinic and bring your sample he agreed." She said.

Walter just gave a groan. "Grant is a piece of work." He said.

"Yes he is."

"I wish you would of told me." He said.

"Walter I knew you would of just taken him and run. Going from city to city. Job to job. Not giving him what he needs a proper home with friends and family. He would of also needed a mother figure and I've seen your luck with women when they try flirting with you." She said.

"Yeah well maybe I had a good reason to not notice them. None of them were you." He said.

Emily just looked at him and sighed. "We were really stupid not to notice our feelings for each other." She said.

"Tell me about it. I hope Lincoln doesn't have any of my luck when it comes to love and romance."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"To be honest I don't know. I always wanted to run away with Lincoln when he was hurt or upset but now I want what's best for him. I want him to be happy and I've seen how happy he is with his family. I can't and won't take that away from him."

"So you're not going to be a part of his life?"

"I want to be but I don't think he would want me intruding in his life."

"And how do you know that Walter?"

Walter just gave a small chuckle. "You're right. I don't know that. It's just I don't know what to do." He said.

"Lincoln's probably thinking the same thing." Emily said as she gave a sigh. "Walter there is something else you should know."

"What are you going to tell me next that I'm actually talking to your spirit instead of an A.I. program? Tell me something I don't know." Walter said with a smirk.

Emily's eye just grew wide. "You knew?!" She shouted out. "How long?"

"From the moment I saw you again. I had a suspicion and Alistair basically confirmed it when he made that comment to you."

"I just really wanted to talk to you and Lincoln when I found out I could possess my program I jumped at it."

"Did one of Lucy's ghost friends tell you about that?"

"Her great grandmother."

Walter just gave another chuckle. "You know we should tell Lincoln about this right?"

"I know." Emily said scared about how Lincoln might react.

"But not today. He doesn't need anymore bombshells dropped on him today."

"Alright then."

Just then Alistair walked in. " I see that you're up." He said as he then asked. "How's the nose?"

"It hurts like hell." Walter replied.

"I'm surprised that Lynn was able to do that to you." Alistair said.

"So am I. That was the most powerful punch I ever felt." Walter said.

"How so?" Alistair asked.

"Because that punch showed me just how much she loves Lincoln and how important he is to her."

Alistair just gave a smile and walked into another room. He then came back with some bandages and two thermoses. He then said "I just came in here to get some stuff for Lynn. Apparently she made have broken her hand from hitting you. Anyway here's a thermos and some bandages. We should be back shortly." After that Alistair left and Walter got up.

About a half hour later Alistair walked back inside with Lincoln and Lynn with him. Walter was already back on his feet and Lucy and Lisa walked into the room as well. Lincoln approached him as Walter just stood there. "So I guess your my father." Lincoln said.

"I guess I am." Walter replied.

"So what now?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know. I would like to be part of your life but one thing is for sure I am not going to take you away from your family. Your sister just proved how much of a headache it would be if I tried." Walter said as he held his nose and glared at Lynn who just smirked at him.

"I would like to get to know you too." Lincoln said.

Walter just smiled and then looked at Lynn. "Lynn your punch proved how much Lincoln means to you so I giving you another chance. Don't make me regret it." He said.

"That's one thing I won't do. I don't want to lose Lincoln." She said.

Walter just smiled and looked at Lincoln. "Okay Lincoln given what happen today let's just go to the training room and have you do a few exercises while I get myself together so I can spar with you. Your sisters can watch if they want." He said.

Alistair then stepped towards Lisa and said. "Yeah Emily wanted me to help her with the stuff I brought her and to be honest I'm not that tech savvy so I was wondering if you wanted to help me Lisa?"

As soon as Alistair asked that Lisa just started squealing with joy. "I would be so honored to help you and Dr. Granger!" She squealed out.

Over the next two hours Lincoln trained and sparred with Walter as Lynn and Lucy just watched. Lisa helped Alistair with what Emily wanted them to do. Then it was time for them to go. As Lincoln was hugging his sisters good bye Lisa gave him something a cell phone. "This is so you can contact us." She said.

But before Lincoln could put it in his pocket Walter took it away. "Yeah, he's not keeping this." He said.

"I thought you would at least let Lincoln have a way to get a hold of us!" Lynn hissed out.

Walter gave a sigh and said "You didn't let me finish. He's not going to keep this because I don't think this is safe for him to use no matter how secure you think this is. What I was going to suggest is if you want to get a hold of Lincoln go to the shop and ask if you can contact him. No offense but I trust our security more than what Lisa can cook up with." He then noticed the scowl on Lisa's face. "Even Emily trusts our security more seeing how she helped us make it." He said quickly taking the scowl away.

After that Alistair and the girls left. Walter just looked at Lincoln. "So what now?" He asked.

"I want to try the third challenge again." Lincoln said with a determined look causing Walter to just smirk.

BACK AT THE LION'S DEN

Back at the shop the girls have been spending their day there waiting for Alistair to get back with Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa. And for them it wasn't bad there. They asked the guys questions about Walter and Emily as well as checked out the stuff there. Leni loved some of the fabric and cloth materials they had there and wanted to used them. The guys said they would have to check with Walter but if he said it was okay then she could use them provided that she allow them to sell it. Luan wanted to learn from Jerry thinking he was some kind of legendary prank master but he only agreed if she could prank him. Unfortunately she had no idea it was a trick cooked up by Jerry because he knew she had no chance in pranking him. Eventually Alistair came back with Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa with him.

"We're back." He said as he walked into the store.

Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa just greeted their sisters. "So how was Lincoln?" Luna asked.

"He's fine considering the fact he just found out Walter was his father." Lynn said earning a bunch of silence in the room.

Suddenly shouting started breaking out. Everyone except the ones who knew however before anything could be answered Lori noticed Lynn's hand. "Lynn what happened to your hand?!" She shouted.

"Oh I busted it hitting Walter in the nose when he wouldn't let me Lincoln. I think I broke his nose." She said.

Jerry, Nick, and Samson's eyes just grew wide after hearing that. "You broke Walter's nose?" Nick asked.

"How is that even possible?" Samson asked.

"I can get Lola being able to do it but Lynn?!" Jerry shouted.

Alistair just gave a loud whistle getting their attention. "To be fair Emily shot Walter with five rhino grade tranquilizer darts when Lynn punched him." He said. The guys suddenly calmed down agreeing that made much more sense.

"Uh can we get back to the fact that Walter is Lincoln's father?" Lola asked with the rest of the girls agreeing with her.

"I had my suspicions but I could never confirm it." Samson said.

"I expected it to but had no idea how." Nick said.

"I thought it was obvious." Jerry said causing Nick and Samson to look at him.

"You knew Jerry?" Samson asked.

"Uh yeah. I mean we all knew how much Emily loved Walter so it would make much more sense if she had the child of the man she loved." He said.

"But how?" Nick asked.

"What are the two top requirements in joining the Elites?" Jerry asked.

"That would be cutting down on contact and-" Before Nick could finish he realized where Jerry was going with this as did Samson. "That makes no sense how?" He asked.

Before Jerry could answer Alistair spoke first. "Jerry don't answer that." He said as he turned to Nick. "Nick please take Lily, Lana and Lola into another room since I feel they're too young to hear this. I will fill you in on this later." Nick just agreed and did that despite the protest of the twins. Alistair then turned to the girls. "Okay I will try to put this in simple words if possible. If you want a full detailed explanation you can talk to Lisa afterwards. Now you girls know where babies come from right?" They just nodded. "Well then you should know that there are other ways for mothers to have babies-"

Before Alistair finished could finish Luna interrupted him. "You don't need to say anymore I think we get it." She said.

Alistair just gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you." He said.

"I don't get it." Leni said.

"I'll explain it to you later Leni." Lori said hoping she would forget it.

"Nice try Lori I'm still waiting for you to explain that fifty shades of Loud comment Luan made." Leni said.

Suddenly Jerry started screaming. "YES! I called Leni calling Lori out on telling her she would explain it later when she thought Leni would just forget! So pay up!" He shouted. Samson just grumbled as he opened his wallet to pay him while Nick just walked in and handed him the money and left.

Lori just turned to Lisa. "Did you give Lincoln the cell phone?" She asked.

"Unfortunately Walter took it away. He suggested that we call them from here if we wanted to talk to Lincoln." Lisa replied.

The girls just turned to Alistair. "Can we call them now?" Luna asked.

"That's fine with me." Alistair replied as he took them to the conference room.

As soon as they made the call Walter answered. "Oh I was about to call you guys. Lincoln just passed the third challenge." Walter said.

"He did?" Nick asked.

"Yeah he managed to finish it after Alistair left with the girls. I think he needed to see them." Walter replied.

"Do you think I should come by tomorrow to give him the trial?" Nick asked.

"Well I talked to Lincoln about it after I gave him the final set of weights and he wants to do it tomorrow. Personally I think he's ready but I suggest you come by in the late afternoon." Walter replied.

"I'll do that." Nick said.

"Walter the girls are here and they want to talk to Lincoln." Alistair said.

"Hold on I'll go get Lincoln." Walter said as he then shouted. "Lincoln your sisters want to talk to you!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted as he came to the phone.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next day and Nick had already arrive at the facility. "Hope you don't mind I came a little early." He said to Walter as he came in.

"Not at all. Lincoln is in the training room right now." Walter replied.

"Well I'm not going to start my trial until a few hours. I just wanted to talk to you about."

"Me being Lincoln's father?" Walter asked.

"Yeah." Nick replied.

"To be honest it's a lot to take in. I suppose I should just go one day at a time. We're going to at least try to get to know each other."

"That's good. I was shocked when Lynn told us you were Lincoln's father. I had my suspicions as did Samson but Jerry figured it out from the beginning."

"Figures Jerry knew. Anyway how is it going at the shop?"

"It's going okay. The girls came by with Clyde when I was leaving. Alistair said it was okay if Clyde knew the truth but I noticed that Lori wasn't with them."

Walter just gave a small chuckle. "Figures. She's probably off telling her Boo Boo Bear right now." He said.

"That makes sense." Nick replied.

MEANWHILE WITH LORI

Lori was currently on her way to diner outside Royal Woods where Bobby and Ronnie Anne were waiting for her at. She had asked if they would meet her there so she could tell them what she found out about Lincoln. When she got there she saw Bobby waiting along with his sister. "Hi there Boo Boo Bear." She said as she hugged him.

Ronnie Anne just groaned and immediately broke it up. "Can you please just tell us about Lincoln!" She shouted.

"It might be best if we sat down for this." Lori said.

They then went to a booth to sit down. Before anything could be said they heard someone talking to them. "Do you mind if I join you?" It asked.

"No buddy. Now get your own table." Ronnie Anne said as she looked at the person to see it was a man wearing glasses.

Lori looked at him and asked "Why are you here Alistair?"

"I know you don't keep secrets from Bobby so I thought it would be best if I came along and helped explain some stuff." He said.

"Babe who is this?" Bobby asked.

"This is Alistair. He is the one who brought Lincoln to our home when he was just a baby so we could adopt him. He also knows Lincoln's birth mother and father." Lori replied earning gasps from Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

"It's a long story so why don't I pull up a chair so I can explain." Alistair said as he pulled up a chair to the table and sat in it. He then pulled out a photo. "This is a picture of Lincoln's birth parents when they graduated high school." He said as he began to explain the history between Walter and Emily involving everything that happened to them. He even told them although he tried to say it in simple terms about how Lincoln was conceived.

Ronnie Anne could just tell how much he was uncomfortable going in to this and decided to cut him off. "You can stop our mom's a nurse so you can save yourself the trouble explaining." She said.

"Oh thank you!" Alistair shouted with relief.

"So Lincoln is with is real dad right now?" Bobby asked.

"Yes he is. Right now Walter is helping Lincoln get in shape so we can draw out Grant." Alistair replied only to see the worry on their faces. "You don't have to worry Lincoln is in capable hands and I feel I should let you know that I have agents keeping an eye on you and your family just in case so you don't have to worry." He told them causing them to nod in an understanding way. "Now if you excuse me I promise Leni when I told her that I was coming with you that I stop by the local animal shelter and take photos of the dogs there so she can look at them later. She's still trying to find the right shade of fur to go with Lincoln's wolf boy costume she's making."

"Wolf boy costume?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Alistair just gave a sigh. "Yes, unfortunately one of my men, Jerry, gave her the idea to make a wolf boy costume for Lincoln. It came to him when he went to a tourist trap last year and saw a young boy wearing pants with fur on them and fake wolf ears and teeth. The poor boy didn't even have a shirt on. Anyway he also gave Lincoln's sisters the idea to take photos of Lincoln in his wolf boy costume when it was done and sell them to girls. That way they can figure out which girl likes Lincoln the most." He said.

Ronnie Anne just blushed at the thought of Lincoln wearing a wolf boy costume but then thought of other girls having photos of him snapped her out of it. "You shouldn't have to do that for Leni." She said.

Alistair just gave another sigh. "I know that but she put me in a position where I can't refuse." He said.

"What did she do?" Lori asked.

"She gave me the puppy dog eyes look." Alistair replied.

"What?! That's why you're doing that!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Miss Santiago you must understand while I may have resistance to most things the puppy dog eyes look is not one of them. I can assure you when a girl gives a boy the puppy dog eyes look we break. In fact it is every man's weakness. I even remember a time when Emily want Walter to a attend a banquet dinner with her and he said no. Next thing you know he's going with her because she gave him the puppy dog eye look. I mean surely you have used it before?"

"Actually I haven't. I don't know how." Ronnie Anne replied.

"I can show you." Lori said causing Ronnie Anne to say yes to her offer.

Alistair then said good bye to them as he then left the diner.

MEANWHILE WITH LINCOLN

Lincoln was currently in the training room getting himself for Nick's trial when he heard a knock at the door. He turn around to see Walter. "Lincoln, Nick's here and he's ready to give you his trial if you're ready." He said.

Lincoln just nodded and said "I'm ready."

"Good. Nick's waiting by his building so come on." Walter said as he lead Lincoln to Nick.

As they got to Nick's building they saw Nick waiting by the entrance. "So you're Nick." Lincoln said.

"Yes I am Lincoln." Nick said as he then asked "Are you ready for my trial?"

"Yes I am." Lincoln replied.

"Good then follow me." Nick said as he walked into his building and into an elevator with Lincoln following him. Nick just pressed the bottom button taking them to the last floor. When they reached it Nick immediately stepped out. "We're here come on out." He said.

Lincoln stepped out of the elevator to see the room. It was basically a large wide room nothing was in it except the floor and ceiling lights. "What's the trial?" Lincoln asked.

Nick just gave a small smile. "The trial is a simple game of tag." He said.

"A game of tag?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes tag. It's simple really all you have to do is hit me in order to pass and you have one hour to do so if you fail then you have to wait two days before you can take it again." Nick replied as he then asked "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." Lincoln replied.

"Then let's start. Try and hit me." Nick said as he stood there in the middle of the room.

Lincoln ran right towards him with his fist ready getting ready to hit him only to see he wasn't there when he got near him and that Nick was standing across room behind him. "This isn't going to be easy is it?" Lincoln asked.

Nick just gave a smirk. "What are you talking about Lincoln? I am making this easy for seeing how I'm still wearing my weights." He said showing the weights on his wrists and ankles.

Lincoln just thought to himself. 'Okay attacking him straight on is a no go so what can I do?' An idea then came to his head. Lincoln then looked straight at Nick forming a fist and ran towards Nick however he stopped a little bit in front of him swinging his fist backwards nearly hitting Nick who was running to the other side.

Nick who was surprised when Lincoln almost hit him barely managed to dodge it. Not wanting to stay in that place for along he quickly managed to get to the other side. "I have to admit I did not see that coming but you have to be more quicker than that to hit me." He said.

Lincoln just gave a smirk and replied "Believe me when I say this Nick you won't see me coming."

Nick just laughed. Lincoln began running again only to stop midway and jumped making his way to Nick. Nick's eyes just grew wide as he saw Lincoln coming towards him and dodge it to the left while Lincoln landed to the right. He quickly ran to the other side while Lincoln quickly turned around and jumped again this time landing in front of Nick just inches away from him. Now Nick was panicking he quickly ran back and Lincoln made another jump. When Nick made it to the other side he quickly backstepped and ran the other way then stopped to turn around he didn't see Lincoln. Nick was looking around the room but could see Lincoln anywhere in the room. "Okay this isn't funny! Where are you kid?!" He screamed.

MEANWHILE WITH WALTER

Walter was watching the trial with Emily. "Where did Lincoln go?" Emily asked.

Walter just thought to himself and then said "Emily play the footage to when Lincoln jumped the first time." Emily proceed to show him the footage as Walter just watched it. "Now play it back to when he jumped the second time." As Walter watched it he began to laugh and then turned to Emily. "Emily do you have cameras everywhere in that room?" He asked.

"Yes I do Walter." Emily replied.

"Even around the ceiling?" Walter asked causing Emily to smirk and nod.

BACK WITH NICK

Nick was looking around the room trying to find Lincoln when he noticed the lights shaking back and forth. He looked up to see Lincoln jumping from light to light. "What the?! How did you get up there?" He shouted as he then thought for a moment and realized the answer. "You jumped up there?!" Nick shouted as he watch Lincoln go from light to light.

Lincoln didn't answer him as he kept jumping from light to light making sure the light shined into Nick's eye blinding him. Lincoln then jumped down towards him forming a fist while screaming "Hey Nick! Tag you're it!" Lincoln then punched him right in the face knocking him out.

Walter's voice could be heard from the intercom. "Great work Lincoln! You passed the second trial! Just one more to go." He said.

"That's great Walter but is Nick okay?" Lincoln asked only to hear Nick start groaning. Lincoln went straight to him and began to help him up. "I'm sorry for hitting you so hard Nick." He said.

"That's okay Lincoln. I told you that you needed to hit me to pass and you did. So you passed." Nick said but then asked. "But I'm curious Lincoln how did you come up with that plan?"

Lincoln just gave a small smile and said "Well I knew if I kept charging right towards you that you would just dodge it quickly and run to the other side so I knew I would need a different plan. Then I remember that Emily helped design the building and wondered if there was at least something I could use."

"The ceiling lights." Nick said.

"Yeah I knew I couldn't jump straight up there without giving it away so I needed to distract you. I knew if I got you off your guard you wouldn't expect me attacking from above."

Nick just laughed and asked "I'm curious how did you learn to jump so high?"

"I live in a house with ten sisters. Do you know how many times I have to jump over the fights that break out? Sometimes I make it and sometimes I don't."

"Well I'm just surprised you could jump so high with the weights on."

"Well it wasn't easy but I managed." Lincoln said.

Nick just chuckled and went to a small scanner next to the elevator and placed his hand on it. After the scanner was done scanning his hand he then said "I, Agent Nick Williams, acknowledge that Lincoln has passed my test." A small compartment opened next to the scanner. Nick reached in and pulled out a key. He then turned to Lincoln and said "Okay let's go and give this key to Walter and get those weights off you once and for all."

"I can finally get these weights off?" Lincoln asked as he stepped into the elevator with Nick.

"Of course. You passed my trial so you don't need to wear them anymore." Nick replied as he pressed the button to go up.

As soon as they got to the control room Lincoln handed the key to Walter who then inserted it into a second keyhole that was in a panel. "Just one more to go Lincoln." He said as he turned to face him. "Now let's get those weights off."

As Walter began taking the weights off Lincoln who was wondering what last building was going to be like asked "So what are the challenges in the next building?"

"Well the thing about Samson's building is there are no challenges just his trial." Walter replied as he got the last weight off.

"So I can take his trial tomorrow?" Lincoln asked.

"Let me explain. Samson decided not to add any challenges and just go straight to the challenge but you're going have to wait three days to take. That would give you enough time to train for what he may throw at you. Now I updated the training schedule as well." Walter replied.

"Too bad I don't know what his building is like." Lincoln said.

Emily then said "Samson asked me to design his trial room into something so it's exactly like Nick's trial room."

"Well I'm going to take off. I'll tell everyone what happened." Nick said as he looked at Lincoln. "Lincoln you better prepare yourself because Samson is not going to hold back. He's going to come at you with everything he's got so you better give it your all."

"I intend to." Lincoln said with a determined look.

TWO DAYS LATER

It had been two days since Nick had left and Lincoln has been training like crazy for what Samson might do. His sparring sessions with Walter had even grown intense as Walter started getting serious in their spars but luckily Lincoln has increased his speed and reflexes since getting the weights off. While Lincoln was training in the training room Walter was out in the hall with Emily talking about something very important. "Now's the time to tell him Emily." Walter said.

"I don't think it's the right time. I mean he might lose his focus on Samson tomorrow if we tell him now." She said.

"Stop making excuses. Now either you tell him or I will." He said.

"Okay fine I'll tell him but only one condition."

"What's that?" He asked.

"That you will be there right next to me when I tell him." She said.

Walter just gave a smile. "Emily I'm not going anywhere and there's nothing that's going to stop me from being there with you when you tell him." He said. With that said they made their way into the training room. To get Lincoln's attention Walter said to him "Lincoln there's something Emily and me need to tell you so you may want to sit down."

Lincoln just turned around and saw that his birth parents had something big to tell him. Thinking nothing else could shock him after everything he's seen and been through so far he said "Look there's nothing you two can say that will shock me after all I have seen and heard."

Emily just stepped forward and said "Lincoln I'm not really an A.I. program. I'm actually your real birth mother, well her spirit actually.

Lincoln just stood there. "Yeah I need to sit down for this." He said as he went to a chair and sat down. "Start from the beginning."

Emily just sighed and started to talk. "You see when I died I knew that you were going to go to a loving family but I really wanted to see you grow up. So when I realized I was a ghost I knew I could keep a watch over you and Walter. Everything was going great I saw the family you had and the friends you made but then Lucy was born and that started to complicate things."

"Because she can see ghosts." Lincoln said.

"Exactly. I didn't want the truth about you to be expose so early to you so I had to be careful but luckily I had some help from her Great Grandma Harriet. She told me that she was going to teach Lucy about the supernatural and also told me that when Lucy saw me to just disappear quickly. Then the incident with Lynn happened and I knew Plan B was about to kick in soon. I told Harriet all about my plan and she told me that since I put my conscious in my program that I could merge myself with it. She knew how much I wanted to talk to you and spend some time with you so I did it with no hesitation." She explained.

Lincoln just took everything in and turned to Walter. "I take it you knew since you're here with us?" He asked.

"Yeah. I knew from the beginning since I saw her and Alistair made that comment. I've been around her so much that I would be a moron not to see the real her." Walter replied.

"Are you mad at me?" Emily asked.

"No I'm not mad. I'm just upset you didn't tell me earlier. I would of understood." Lincoln replied. Tears of joy just start to come down Emily's face when she heard him say that. Lincoln just walked up to her and said "I need to finish training so how about we talk later tonight?"

"I would love that." Emily said with a smile while Walter just gave a smirk.

THE NEXT DAY

After a night of talking with Emily Lincoln was currently eating his breakfast with Walter when Emily appeared. "Walter, Samson is here." She said.

"Let him in Emily." Walter said. He then got up and went to the hall and shouted "In here Samson!"

A few seconds later Samson came into the room. "Hello Walter. Lincoln. Emily." He said to them as he approached Lincoln to ask. "Are you ready for my trial?"

Before Lincoln could answer Walter decided to butt in. "Samson I know you want to see how far he came along with his training but I'm curious. How's the shop and everyone doing?" He asked.

Samson just looked away and groaned. "The shop is fine but there was a situation two days ago." He said.

"What kind of situation?" Walter asked with a serious look.

"Well it involves Jerry and Leni." Samson said getting Lincoln's attention the second Leni's name was mention.

"Is Leni okay?" Lincoln asked.

Walter just gave a groan and asked "What did Jerry do?"

"Leni is fine it's the other guy that's not." Samson replied.

"You still haven't answered my question! What did Jerry do?!" Walter shouted.

Samson just gave a sigh. "It's sort of complicated so I'll start at the beginning. Two days ago Lincoln's sisters were at the shop and Leni happened to be complaining how Lori hasn't let her drive the van for practice so Jerry volunteered to teach Leni to drive." The mouths of Walter and Lincoln were wide open when they heard that. "Anyway things were going fine until Jerry spotted someone in the car right next to them. It was a criminal wanted by the F.B.I. Jerry then pulled out a siren he keeps on him when ever we go out and slapped it on top of the car. He then told Leni that the guy in the car right next to them is a criminal wanted for blowing a dress store. That he was on a mission to destroy all top clothing so people would be force to wear rags for the rest of their lives and never look fabulous again."

Walter just rolled his eyes and asked "Leni can't be that dumb to fall-"

Before Walter could Lincoln cut him off. "Don't finish that question Walter." He said and then asked "What happened next?"

"Well Leni took charge of the car and began ramming the guy forcing him off the road and into a pond. After that was done Jerry called the cops while Leni pulled the guy out of his car and began slapping him and throttling him. It took five officers to pull her off him." Samson said.

"Yes and because of Leni's actions the man is in a full body cast." A voice that came into the room said. Everyone took a look to see it was Alistair.

"Alistair what are you doing here?" Walter asked.

"I came to see Lincoln take Samson's trial." He replied. "Anyway back to Leni. I have informed Jerry to never try to teach her how to drive again."

"Thank you for that." Lincoln said.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Leni used some of the fabric and cloth we had and made a dress. We were wondering if it was okay to sell it." Samson said as he pulled out his phone and showed a picture of the dress.

Walter took a look at it. "I have to admit it's not bad but we need a woman's opinion." He said as he grabbed the phone and showed the picture to Emily.

Emily just looked at it. "It looks great! You should definitely sell it." She said.

Walter just gave a small smile and said "There you have it. Sell it."

"I'll go ahead and call the shop to tell them." Alistair said. "Samson you go get ready for your trial it looks like Lincoln is ready to take it."

"Yeah I am but I need some time to get ready." Lincoln said.

"Fine but don't take to long. I'll be by my building when you're ready." Samson said as he left the room.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Lincoln met Samson who outside his building waiting. "Are you ready?" Samson asked.

"Yeah I am." Lincoln said.

"Good then follow me." Samson said as he walked into his building with Lincoln following him.

Lincoln walked in to see the building was just a huge single room that was exactly like Nick's trial room. "So what's the trial?" Lincoln asked.

Samson just gave a smirk and said "The trial is simple just knock me down on to the ground but know that I will fight back. I'm only going to be using one percent of my strength. You have an hour to complete it but you should also know that if I knock you down you fail and will have to wait three days to take it again. Are you ready?"

"Bring it!" Lincoln shouted.

Samson gave a smirk and yelled back "Good answer!" As he then stomped his foot to the ground causing the ground to vibrate. Lincoln seeing Samson about slam his foot down immediately jumped up and towards Samson intending to jump kick down on him. Samson seeing this coming instantly blocked it with his arms causing Lincoln to jump back landing on his feet. Samson just stood there while Lincoln rushed him just when he was getting close Samson stuck his arm out and swung it towards Lincoln. Seeing this in time Lincoln backstepped a few times just barely missing it. He felt the force of that punch and knew he had to come up with a different approach. Thinking quickly Lincoln ran towards Samson again and quickly jumped over Samson landing a few feet behind. Samson quickly turned around only to see Lincoln jump again getting an idea of want Lincoln was trying to pull and gave a smirk as he turned around to see Lincoln standing behind him only to quickly jump. Samson noticed the lights shaking back and forth and looked up. "It's cute that you think you can take me out like Nick but you should know it won't work!" He shouted.

MEANWHILE WITH WALTER AND ALISTAIR

Walter and Alistair were watching the trial with Emily and noticed what was happening. "It's over Lincoln passed." Walter said.

"This is something you would pull." Alistair said and then asked "Did you happen to tell him about some of your mission?"

"I didn't tell him anything. He came up with this on his own." Walter said with a smirk.

BACK WITH SAMSON

Samson was just looking up at the ceiling trying to find Lincoln keeping his guard up while he was at it but then saw something for a brief second: A wire. Suddenly thoughts started through his mind. Jerry saying that Lincoln managed to learn his wire trick and used against him. Then Nick saying how fast Lincoln was even with the weights on and can only imagine just how fast he would be without them. But the most important thing he thought of was Lincoln was Walter's son. "Crap I got played." He muttered as he quickly looked down to see Lincoln crouching in front of him.

"I wasn't trying to take you out like Nick. I just wanted to make you think I was." Lincoln said as he quickly rushed Samson jabbed his elbow into his gut causing Samson to lower his guard completely. Lincoln then screamed "And this checkmate!" as he then formed an uppercut hitting Samson in the jaw causing him to fly off the ground and crash quickly into the ground.

Walter's voice could be heard coming from the intercom. "Great work Lincoln! You passed the final trial! Help Samson up so we can get the final key and unlock the second stage of the nanites." He said.

Lincoln went over to Samson who was starting to get up. Samson just looked at him and smirked. "That was one hell of a punch not to mention a brilliant plan on distracting me. "You are definitely Walter's son." He said.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Whenever we were on missions Walter would circle around our enemies confusing them making them think he was coming at them from a certain direction only to come from another. He would toy with them but most importantly he would scare them with his battle roar. When they hear it they would think a lion is in the area looking for prey." Samson replied as he walked to a scanner in the wall and put his hand on it. After it was done scanning he said "I, Agent Jack Samson acknowledge that Lincoln has passed my test." A small compartment then opened an Samson reached inside to grab the key. He then turned to Lincoln and said "Let's go unlock the second stage."

When they got to the control room Lincoln handed Walter the final key. Walter asked "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." Lincoln replied but then noticed someone was missing and asked. "Where's Emily?"

"She said there were some things she needed to check on." Walter replied as he took the key and placed it in the last keyhole.

With all three keys in they notices that something was coming on to the main monitor. What they saw were a bunch of digital balloons falling with words popping up. "Congratulations on passing all three trials Lincoln! Unfortunately there is so second stage to the nanites so bye!" It said before it disappeared. Everyone just stood there not knowing what was going on. Walter was just rubbing his head trying to figure what Emily just pulled. Alistair and Samson were just stunned as their mouth just hung open. While Lincoln decided to break the ice by screaming "What just happened?!"

"That's exactly what I would like to know Walter. You grew up with her so you must know what she was planning." Alistair said as he looked at him.

"Figures Emily would just bail leaving me to explain." Walter muttered as he turned to face everyone. "I think I know what Emily's main goal was. Now it was obvious that she wanted Lincoln to have a normal life even if she had activated the first it would still give him somewhat of a normal life but she knew Grant would come into the picture and he probably figured Emily would put some kind of precaution on Lincoln so he could get what he wanted. That's where the second stage comes in as it would unlock everything but here's the main thing: there is no second stage."

Lincoln and Samson's eyes just grew wide as Alistair adjusted his glasses. "If there was no second stage what was the point in all of this?" Alistair asked.

"Simple. To give Lincoln Elite training." Walter replied stunning everyone in the room.

"Explain." Alistair said.

"Think about it. Since Lincoln got here he has been training nonstop going through challenges and passing trials. Each trial had to do with my team members who are the best in their fields which he manage to pass. He even had special training from me. All of this was to prepare Lincoln for Grant." Walter explained as he then looked at Alistair. "But before I get to the most important thing let me ask you a question Alistair. Has there been any recent activity from Grant?"

"No. Not since you took out Keller." Alistair replied.

"And there's the main answer. The reason there hasn't been any activity from him is because he wanted us to unlock whatever safety Emily made namely the second stage. But there is no second stage and he doesn't know that. At most the nanites were designed to look like they had two stages when they actually had one." Walter said.

Alistair just gave a smirk. "Emily certainly had us all fooled but in the end she knew what she was doing." He said.

"So what next?" Samson asked.

"We head back to the shop while Walter stays here with Lincoln until we contact them with a plan. Grant is bound to start acting up so we need to be prepared." Alistair replied as he turned to face Walter. "We'll contact you when we come up with something. Just continue to train Lincoln and tell Emily I'm not mad."

"Yes Alistair." Walter replied as Alistair and Samson left. He then turned to Lincoln and asked "So what do you want to do now?"

Lincoln just gave sigh and said "Let's get back to training."

BACK AT THE LION'S DEN

Back at the shop Nick and Jerry were currently working while the girls were there as well. When Alistair and Samson walked in. Seeing them Nick decided to ask "Did Lincoln pass?"

"He did." Alistair replied.

"So did you unlock the second stage?" Nick asked.

"There was no second stage." Samson replied.

The girls and Nick just gave out a loud gasp while Jerry said. "I could of told you that."

Everyone then turned their attention to Jerry as Samson asked "You knew there wasn't a second stage?"

"Yeah. I mean Emily went through a lot of trouble just to give Lincoln a normal life if she was going to give him anything it would at least be the first stage. As for the second stage it was quite obvious it was just for show for Grant while her main goal was for us to give Lincoln Elite training." Jerry replied stunning everyone with his answer.

"If you knew why didn't you say anything?!" Samson shouted.

"Because I knew Emily would kill me even if it was beyond the grave." Jerry replied causing the men to nod in agreement.

"So what now?" Lori asked.

"For now you go home. We need to discuss what our next action will be." Alistair said.

The girls just nodded and knew it would be best for them to head home for now so they left.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

The girls had just exited the shop and were about to head home when they heard a voice coming from behind them. "Excuse me but are you girls related to Lincoln Loud?" The voice asked.

"Why yes we are." Lori said as she and the girls turned around to see a blond hair man with green who was wearing a brown business suit but what really got their attention was the army of thugs that were with him.

"Good then I'm going need you to come with me." He said with a look of hesitation. It was clear he didn't want to do this.

Suddenly a voice could be heard coming from across the street. "I thought I felt a familiar presence." It said. Everyone turn to see where it came from only to see it came from Alistair. "So nice to see you again Fitch." He said with a smile.

The man now edified as Fitch started panicking "No! No! No!" He screamed out as he then shouted at the men with him. "Everyone focus your guns on him!" His men did exactly that.

"I see you hired some local talent." Alistair said as he slowly approached them.

"I really didn't have a choice in the matter." Fitch replied. "It was either hiring them or working with Grant's men and I don't trust them enough to turn my back on them! Last thing I want is turning into one of those monstrosities!"

"It's clear that you don't want to do this Fitch so why don't you just give up." Alistair said as he took another step closer.

Fitch just started to panic more when he did that and screamed out "SURROUND HIM!"

As all the men began to surround Alistair he just looked at the girls. "Go inside and tell them it's a code red." He calmly said with a smile.

The girls rushed back into the shop when Nick saw them he asked "Why are you girls back?"

Lana began to explain in a panic "There were these guys outside and Alistair was there and he told us to tell you something."

"A cold red." Lisa said getting the attention of Jerry, Nick, and Samson.

They suddenly went to the window and saw what was going on outside. "It's Fitch." Samson said as he looked at Jerry and Nick. "Everyone get ready. Jerry make sure you have enough wires."

"I'm not an amateur." Jerry scoffed.

"Nick weights off." Samson said.

Nick began to take the weights on his wrists and ankles off dropping them on the floor making a huge hole. He then took his jacket off and dropped it on to the ground as well making the hole bigger. "Walter's going to kill me for making this hole." He said.

"I'm pretty sure he'll get over it when we capture Fitch." Samson said as he turned to the girls. "Girls I want you to stay in here until we say it's okay for you to come out." He said to them causing them to nod. With that done all three of them went outside.

Meanwhile Alistair was busy keeping Fitch and his hired help focused on him when he saw his men come out of the shop. "It's about time you joined us." He said.

Fitch just hesitantly turned around and saw Jerry, Nick, and Samson. He immediately started sweating. "CRAP!" He screamed out loudly. He didn't know what to do or what to order as he just put his hands to his head trying to think of something.

Alistair seeing this just looked at his men and said "Gentlemen here is your mission: Capture Fitch and knock out his help. No casualties. I'll pick up the ones you knock out. We'll hand them to the police when we're done."

"Permission to at least play with my opponents sir?" Nick asked.

"Permission granted." Alistair replied.

The men just nodded and were about to act when one of the thugs just laughed at Alistair and went over to him. "You expect us to believe you can take us all out." He said. "Who do you think you're kidding four eyes?"

Alistair just gave a sly smirk and quickly punch the thug so hard in the gut that he immediately passed out. "BEGIN!" Alistair shouted as he then quickly jumped into the air taking the thug he knocked out with him.

Nick quickly ran into the street playing the thugs by tapping them on the shoulder and disappearing causing them to panic. While a couple of the thugs focused their guns on Jerry and Samson. Samson seeing a SUV in front them ran to it. "Get back Jerry I'm going to flip it!" He shouted as he grabbed the bottom of the SUV and flipped it to it's side so they use it as a shield.

As they ran behind it Jerry noticed a discarded pop can. "Why can't people recycle?" He asked but then came up with an idea. He turned to Samson and asked "Hey Sammy how good are you at throwing things?"

"I'm good at it." Samson replied and then asked "Why are you asking?"

"Good then you can throw this." Jerry said as he handed Samson the pop can.

"Why do you want me to throw this?" Samson asked clearly annoyed. Jerry then whispered his plan in Samson's ear. "Yeah I don't know if it would work." He said.

"Just do it!" Jerry screamed.

Samson just rolled his eyes and stuck his head out. "HEY FITCH!" He screamed out getting Fitch's attention. "TRY DODGING THIS!" Samson then threw the pop can at him which barely missed him but it left a huge crater in it's place. While Samson was doing this Jerry was signaling Nick who got Jerry's plan and nodded. Nick quickly knocked out two thugs who were near Fitch causing him to panic as Alistair jumped down and picked the two thugs up only to quickly jump off again. After that was done Samson began to groan "I wish go out there." He said.

"What's stopping you Sammy?" Jerry asked.

"In case you forgot I'm mostly good at close combat." Samson replied.

Jerry just asked "Are you a good shot?"

"Of course I am! But in case you haven't noticed I'm not armed!" Samson shouted.

"Leave that to me." Jerry said as he quickly jumped up and landed in front of two thugs getting their attention. "Hey there Dumb and Dumber." He said getting them angry that they pointed their guns at him. Jerry quickly moved his hands and pulled them back causing the gun to fly out of their hands while shouting "Hey Sammy catch!"

Samson hearing Jerry quickly caught the two guns. "Now this more like it." He said as he began shooting at the thugs making sure to only hit them in the arms so they couldn't use their guns.

Jerry then turned to the two thugs whose guns he stole and said "And now here's the kicker!" Quickly moving his hands he had his wires make it were they collided into each other knocking themselves out in the process. Alistair quickly picked them up.

BACK IN THE LION'S DEN

The girls were watching the fight through the window. "I wish there was something we could do to help them." Lynn said.

"Maybe there is." Lisa said as she made her way to Jerry's desk to get something. "Lori help me get this to the display window." She said.

Lori went over to Lisa to see what she was talking about. "You're kidding right?" Lori asked.

"Just trust me on this!" Lisa yelled. Lori just shrugged her shoulders and helped Lisa lift what she wanted to the display window.

After it was in the window Lori asked "Are you sure this will work?"

"It worked on four of us so I don't see it not working on them." Lisa replied.

BACK OUTSIDE

Two thugs by the name of Peter and Troy were busy trying to avoid getting hit by Jerry, Nick, and Samson when Peter noticed something. "Hey take a look at that Troy." He said pointing to the display window of the Lion's Den.

Troy looked at the display window "What is it?" He asked.

"It looks like a face." Peter said.

"No it's a box." Troy said.

"But it looks like a face so it has to be a face!" Peter shouted

"But it's a box!" Troy yelled.

Just then a voice came from behind them. "Actually it's a box that looks like a face. Jerry, one of my men happened to make it." Peter and Troy turned around to see Alistair standing behind them who then smashed their heads together knocking them out. Before he jumped off with them he looked at the window. "Thank you girls." He said.

Meanwhile one thug was trying to get a good shot at Jerry when a white long haired cat started rubbing it's body against his legs. The thug looked down and said "What the?! Get out of here you stupid cat!"

Just then the cat gave out a hiss and jumped at his face scratching him up. Jerry then gave a whistle causing the cat to jump of the thug's face and into Jerry's arms. Jerry then put the cat down and said "Thank you Snowball." He then pulled his hands back causing the thug's legs to stick together and fall down. Alistair then jumped down punched the guy straight in the face knocking him out. Samson seeing what happened just looked at Jerry who said "So I taught Snowball a few tricks." Samson just rolled his eyes.

Fitch was getting nervous he saw almost all of the men he hire getting picked off one by one. He knew he had to get out of there. Desperate he tried running off only to be cut off by Nick. "Going somewhere Fitch?" He asked

Jerry seeing this shouted "Looks like the guest of honor is trying to leave early! Sammy go ahead and block off his path! We'll save him for last."

Samson then began to push the SUV he flipped into the street blocking the way Fitch tried running. However Fitch heard they were saving him for last so he quickly made his way to his car while they were taking out the last of his hired help and got in. He immediately started it and began to take off only for a lamp post to fall directly on to the front of his car stopping him in his tracks. He could see the three men approach him. "No! No! No!" He screamed out.

"I see you fell for my trap." Jerry said.

"You mean this was a trap?" Fitch asked.

"Yep! I set it up when I had Sammy threw that pop can at you." Jerry replied while Fitch gave a stunned look. "I knew you would try to get away so I had Nick and Sammy cut you off so you would get in your car and drive off only for the lamp post I attached my wire to fall straight on to the front of your car stopping you. You do know my wires can also cut through stuff right?"

"I do now." Fitch groaned out and he looked at them. "And now it's around the time you knock me out right?" He asked only for Jerry to nod. "Please be gentle." He mumbled out.

Jerry then punched Fitch in the face knocking him out. "Sorry but that's one thing I can't promise." He said.

Nick looked around to see if the area was clear. "Well that's all of them." He said.

Samson then yelled out "It's clear girls! You can come out now!"

The girls then came out of the shop only to be stopped by a voice. "You girls aren't going anywhere!" The girls looked to see a man standing near them with a gun pointed at them.

"You missed one Nick." Jerry said.

"I can see that Jerry." Nick replied.

"I already have two strikes I'm not going to go down with this as my third!" The man shouted. "These girls are my hostages until I'm long gone!" Before he could take a step towards them a grey blur came out of no where and lunged at the man's arm causing the gun to go off.

The girls were all huddled together hugging with their eyes closed when it happen a few seconds later they opened them only to see Alistair standing in front of them. "Are you girls okay?" He asked. They just nodded as he raised his hand out and opened it causing a bullet to fall on the ground.

The girls then looked at the man who held the on them only to see a wolf biting his arm. "I told you I saw a wolf!" Lana cried out causing her sisters to finally believe her.

Alistair then looked at the man and said "Drop it."

The man just screamed out "He's not listening to you!"

"No I'm talking to you drop the gun." Alistair said.

The man complied and dropped it. "He's not letting go!"

Alistair just gave a sigh and said. "Wulf that enough! Release him besides you don't know where's he's been. He could of been rolling in the trash for all you know." Wulf then released the man who just dropped to the ground crying in pain. He approached Alistair and the girls. The girls just looked at the grey wolf whose mouth was covered in blood. Alistair seeing this just said "Go clean up Wulf. We can't have you scaring the girls now." Wulf just ran into the store as the girls watch. Alistair then approached the man Wulf attacked and knocked him out.

Jerry, Nick, and Samson approached Alistair with Fitch being carried by Samson as he picked up the man. "What now sir?" Nick asked

"Take Fitch into the interrogation room. Keep him knocked out until we're ready to talk to him. Then Samson I want you to come out here and wait for the cops to show up so they can collect this garbage." Alistair said as he dragged the man to an alley and tossed him in a dumpster with the rest of the thugs. Alistair then turned to the girls. "Girls go home." He said.

"Who was that guy?" Lori asked.

"That's David Fitch. Grant's pet gofer. He's been working for Grant for along time and may know where he is. Hopefully we can finally get some answers out of him." Alistair replied as he then said. "But you need to go home first."

The girls just stood their ground."No! If he knows where this Grant guy is then we're going to stay! Whether you like it or not we're in this now so we have a right to know!" Lynn screamed out.

Alistair just gave a small smirk. "Fine I know a battle I can't win when I see one." He said as he walked in to the store with the girls following him.

As soon they got inside Lisa pulled Alistair aside. "I forgot to tell you earlier but I went over the data you gave me on those things Grant made and I'm sorry to say but I don't think it's possible for a cure. Whatever Grant did to them it's irreversible." She said.

Alistair gave a sigh. "Emily said that exact same thing." He replied.

Lisa's eyes grew wide. "You asked Dr. Granger for help? Then why did you allow me to help if she said there was no cure?" She asked.

"Because I was hoping you would find something she couldn't. Emily may be smart Lisa but you're smart too and I believe you can surpass her someday." He replied causing her to give a small smile. As they rejoined the others Wulf came into the room. The girls just looked at him and didn't know what to think. "Don't be afraid of Wulf girls. He's one of us." Alistair said.

"Where did he come from?" Lana asked.

"During a mission I stumbled across some hunters who had just killed Wulf's mother and were planning to sell him because he was a rare type of wolf. I apprehended them and gave them to the local authorities. I then buried Wulf's mother and Wulf decided to follow me. I told him if he was going to follow me then I was going to train him and he just agreed." Alistair replied.

Lily who was on the ground began crawling towards Wulf saying "Woof woof." The girls began to panic until they saw him licking her and she was just giggling.

"Well it looks like Wulf has taken a liking to Lily." Alistair replied.

"Lana has been saying that she has been a wolf and at first we thought she was just crying wolf literally." Lori said. "But it's obvious now he was watching us. Why?"

"To keep you girls safe if something were to happen to you." Nick said as he walked into the room. "You were causing a lot of trouble for us and Alistair obviously thought you might get way in over your heads so he was watching you just to keep you safe." Nick then walked over to Alistair. "Fitch is in the interrogation room. We gave him a knock out shot. Here's the shot to wake him up." He said as he handed Alistair a syringe.

Samson then walked in. "Cops are gone. I told them to take those men and book them." He said.

"Well then let's go wake Fitch up." Alistair said as he prepared to walk into the interrogation room only to be stopped by Lisa.

"I have to ask this did you check him for any kind of microchips?" She asked. The men just looked at her confused by what she meant. "It's just that it's so clear that Fitch is afraid of Grant but more afraid of being caught. There might be a chance Grant put something in him to shut him up."

"It's possible but we don't have anything to check for something like that." Alistair replied.

"Luckily for you I do." Lisa said as she then pulled out a small scanner. "This invention is a chip detector that allows you to scan some on for a chip and if they do have one it will tell what the chip does."

Alistair gave a small smile. "Lisa come with me. "We're going to see if he has a chip in him." He said as Lisa followed him into the interrogation room.

Inside Fitch was currently passed out in a chair. Lisa approached him with her scanner and turned it on. After a few seconds the scanner started making noise. "I found something." She said.

"A chip?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah it's located in his head. If he starts talking about his boss it would activate and explode it will also inform his boss of his death as well." She said.

"I take it there's no way to get it out then." Alistair replied.

"I didn't say that. I forgot to mention this scanner can remove chips with out having to cut someone open." Lisa said as she was about to remove it only for Alistair to stop her.

"Wait Lisa if you remove there might be an explosion so just wait." Alistair said as he then shouted out into the hall. "Nick bring me an explosive containment unit now!"

Nick then came in with a metal box and opened it. "Here you go sir." He said.

Alistair then turned to Lisa and said "Okay Lisa when I say go you remove the chip and quickly toss it into the box and get back. Okay?" Lisa just nodded. "Go!" Alistair cried out as Lisa removed the chip with her scanner tossing both into the box as Alistair closed it. Lisa backed away as a loud bang came from the box. Alistair then looked at Lisa. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes I am." She said.

"I'm sorry that your scanner got destroyed." He said.

"Oh it's no big deal." She said as she pulled out another scanner. "I took the liberty of making spares just in case. Here you can keep this one." Lisa then handed him the scanner.

"Thank you Lisa. This would certainly help in the future." Alistair said as he took it. "I wish there was something I could do for you."

"How about you pay me for my services." She said.

Alistair just gave a smile. "How about we pay off your library fines instead." He said as he turned to Nick while she gave an annoyed look. "How much is her library fine Nick?"

"Around $75,000 sir." Nick replied.

"Go ahead and pay them off." Alistair said. He then turned to Lisa and said "Now go join your sisters in the observation room so you can watch me interrogate him." Lisa just walked off grumbling while Alistair injected Fitch with a shot waking him up. "Hello Fitch." Alistair said as Fitch opened his eyes. Fitch's eyes just grew wide and he began to panic only for Alistair to say. "Before you say you're not talking it's only right to inform you that we took the chip out of your head. It exploded off course but we contained it. In other words Grant thinks your dead so you're safe."

Fitch took a minute to digest what he just heard. "I don't care if he now thinks I'm dead. I'm not talking." He said.

"Fitch please cooperate." Alistair pleaded.

"As much as I want to help I won't because I prefer to live! You seen those things he's been making! I don't want to become one of them!" Fitch yelled.

"Look I know you want Grant gone as much as we do but we need your help in order to make it happen." Alistair responded. "We know it was you that turned off the security cameras twelve years ago when we rescued Emily."

"Yeah, I liked her. She actually treated me as a person than a slave like Grant did. I wished I never met Fitch. I thought I would be doing good for the world and instead I'm working for a mad man. So when you guys came to rescue her I turned off the cameras hoping you would get rid of him once and for all. But you didn't!"

"We didn't count on Grant having an escape tunnel. Please help us find him. If you want to be relocated we can help with that."

"I know you can help with that but you can forget it! I don't know where he is and if I did I still wouldn't tell you as I know he'll somehow find me and kill me!"

"At least tell us what he is working on."

"Forget it! I know what he's up to but I'm not telling and there's no amount of torture you can do to make me talk. Believe me when I say this Grant scares the crap out of me after what I seen him do and nothing you can do can persuade me to talk." Fitch said.

Alistair just gave a sigh. "Okay then Fitch. We'll be back in a little bit." He said as he left the room. He then went into the observation room. "It doesn't look like he'll be talking." He said to his men as the girls watched.

"Do you think we should go to extreme measures?" Nick asked.

"No. Even if we did he made it clear he wouldn't talk. He's too afraid of Grant to say anything. There is no way we can get any information out of him." Alistair answered.

"So basically he's more afraid of Grant than us. Too bad we can't change that." Samson said.

"Maybe I can change his mind." Lola said with a sinister smile that made Jerry yelp.

Alistair then took one look at Lola looking in her eyes and then at her sisters. "Can Lola get him to talk?" He asked only for the girls to nod and agree that she's the best. Alistair then turned to Lola and said. "You're up Lola if you can get him to talk we'll be getting close to ending this mess so Lincoln can finally come home."

"Oh believe me he'll talk." She said in a sinister tone as she left the observation room and went into the interrogation room.

Fitch was just sitting in his chair when a little girl in a pink pageant gown wearing a tiara walked in. "This is Alistair's plan send in a little girl to interrogate me. He must really be desperate." Fitch said cracking a small laugh. He then said "Beat it princess! I'm not talking."

"Oh you're gonna talk." The little girl said as she gave an evil grin which scared Fitch. "But first I should introduce myself. I'm Lola Loud. Now you're gonna tell me everything you know."

Fitch was little bit scared of her but he was more scared of Grant. He was determined to keep his mouth shut. "I'm not telling you nothing and you can't make me!" He shouted.

"Oh really?" Lola asked as she tilted her and gave a demented smile.

The way Lola tilted her head and gave that smile did scare Fitch but he was determine to keep his mouth shut. "I'm not talking and there is nothing you can do that can make me talk!" He yelled.

Lola's face then turned red and she jumped on top of the table and grabbed Fitch by his shirt. She then screamed out "OH YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME OTHERWISE I'M GONNA-"

In the observation room Lola's interrogation was immediately blocked off by the sound of a machine. Everyone turned around to see Jerry with a blender. Samson just got annoyed and yelled "Really Jerry?! Really?! You had to bring a blender into the observation room during an interrogation?!"

"Well I wanted a smoothie." Jerry replied as he then looked at everyone while he saw Lola screaming at Fitch and throttling him. Jerry then asked "Why does anyone else want a smoothie?"

"I'll take one." Leni replied.

"You got it Leni." Jerry said.

Alistair just gave out a sigh and said "Jerry turn off the blender."

""Ok Alistair, I'm done anyway." Jerry said as he then turned off the blender and got two glasses out. One for him and one for Leni. Jerry then pulled out a book and gave it to Leni. "Oh yeah Leni! I forgot to give this to you earlier. It's a book all about dogs. I thought you could find the perfect shade of fur for Lincoln's wolf boy costume and don't worry about reading it because it has lots of pictures."

"Thank you Jerry!" Leni said as she took the book.

Meanwhile with the sound of the blender turned off. Everyone could hear Fitch screaming out "I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! PLEASE GET THIS GIRL AWAY FROM ME!"

The men were just stunned while the girls gave a smirk. They didn't know how Lola did it but she proved that she was more frightening than Grant. "Nick." Alistair said. "Please make a note of hiring Lola if we ever have a tough interrogation. We'll even pay for her services." Lisa just gave an annoyed look when she heard that.

"Yes sir." Nick said as he then wrote it down.

Alistair then left the observation room and went into the interrogation room. "Thank you Lola. I got it from here." He said as he entered the room. Lola just left and went back to the observation room. Alistair then turned his attention on Fitch. "Okay Fitch start talking. What has Grant been up to?" He asked.

Fitch just gave a sigh. "He's been trying to recreate the formula Emily helped him made but he's going with a different approach." Fitch said.

"How different?" Alistair asked.

"He's been experimenting with animal DNA. He's taking certain traits like thick skin, strength, speed, and other animal like trait and combining them. He's trying to create the perfect formula which would turn him into what he thinks is a god but in my opinion he's just a bigger monstrosity now that he succeeded." Fitch replied.

Alistair's eyes just grew wide. "He succeeded with his own formula?" He asked.

"Yes but he's still wants Emily's formula. He knows that her formula was the best there is and he wants to combine them."

"Meaning he wants Lincoln."

"Yes. He told me to retrieve him so he can become the god he deserves to be."

"What about the test subjects he experimented on? How did he get them?"

"They're mostly homeless people. Sometimes he would set up a free clinic and take who ever walks in. He doesn't care how old they are or if they just children and women. He just takes them and experiments on them. They just stepping stones for him."

"What exactly does his formula do?"

"I don't know but I do know that he made where he has complete control and awareness. He can activate it's traits at anytime he wishes."

"So he already took it."

"Yes."

Alistair just thought for a moment and asked. "How do you contact him?"

"I don't he contacts me. I haven't been in the same room as him for a long time and I don't want to start anytime soon. That's everything I know."

Alistair just sighed. "Okay Fitch. I'll be back in a little bit to discuss relocating you." He said as he then left the room. He went into the hall to think and was joined by the others.

"So what now?" Samson asked.

"I don't know. I wish we had some more information." Alistair replied.

As the men were discussing what to do next Leni was currently annoying her sisters with which shade of dog fur would match Lincoln. Lola having enough said to her. "Leni why don't you ask the man in that room for his opinion?"

"That's a good idea Lola. I could use a man's opinion anyway." She said as she went into the interrogation room.

The rest of the sisters just looked at Lola. Seeing this she said "What? She was annoying us! Besides it would be a lot better for her to annoy him instead of us."

"It sounds like you just want to torture him some more." Lucy said as Lola gave an evil grin.

A few minutes later while everyone was talking Fitch's voice could be heard screaming out "I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! PLEASE STOP THIS TORTURE!" Wondering what was going on everyone rushed into the interrogation room to see Leni talking to Fitch about which right shade of fur would be perfect for Lincoln. Fitch seeing them cried out "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU FOUND OUT I WAS HOLDING OUT ON YOU BUT I'LL TALK! PLEASE MAKE HER STOP!" They then pulled Leni out and shut the door.

"Nick make another note of hiring Leni just in case we come across another tough interrogation." Alistair said.

"Yes sir and should I add that we will pay for her services?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Alistair replied.

Lisa getting annoyed at the fact that they are willing to pay for Lola and Leni's services but for her they just pay off her library fines asked "Okay! What's the deal?! You'll pay Lola and Leni but not me?! Why?!"

"Because we know what you will do with the money." Alistair said with a smirk. "Do I have to remind you of the giant robotic spider that came out of your house?"

Lisa was shocked and stunned that he would use that against her. She understood where he was going and that spider was destroyed but she had no idea how until Jerry said "Oh yeah I remember that! Walter just took that thing apart with his bare hands smashing it to pieces! It's too bad Sammy didn't get to smash."

"Why must you always make that reference?" Samson asked.

"Because it's fun." Jerry replied.

As Jerry and Samson continued their banter Lisa just said "I see your point."

Having heard enough of their bickering Alistair gave a whistle. "Okay everybody into the observation room while I go talk to Fitch again." He said they did what he said and he went into the interrogation room again. "Okay Fitch. Tell me everything you know now and don't you dare hold back anything otherwise I'll let that girl come back in and you can listen to her. "

Fitch knew he was in a bind but knew listening to Leni go on about which color of dog fur goes with her brother's skin tone and hair was a fate worse than death. "Okay for starters when Grant was getting stuff built back up again he needed a firewall made and I happened to help design it." Fitch said.

"You helped design the firewall in his computer?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, I happen to have a degree in technology and I'm also a computer expert. When I agreed to work for him it wasn't to be his gofer so when I found out he was alive and he ordered me to help him I created a backdoor in the firewall. It allows me to access certain data including bank account numbers and experiment logs. I also put in a dead man switch if something were to happen to me. If I didn't put a certain password in every twenty four hours then data I've been collecting will go to every media outlet and law agency."

"Why would you make something like this? You could of let us try to help you."

"Because after I was done he put the damn chip in my head! As for why I made it I wanted to at least try to make some things right. I never wanted to work for that mad man." Fitch explained as he started breaking down.

"Can you get us into the firewall backdoor and give us the information from the dead man switch?" Alistair asked.

"That I can do but I must warn you even with the backdoor you can't go into deep otherwise it would warn Grant." Fitch replied.

"You leave that problem to us." Alistair replied as he looked at the mirror in the room. "Somebody bring me a laptop." He said. A few minutes later Nick brought in a laptop and set it on the table. "Okay get us through the backdoor and then get us the information from your dead man switch."

"Okay but it's going to take a while." Fitch said as he began typing. He then asked "I know this isn't the right time to ask but I have to know is Walter Lincoln's father?"

"Yes he is." Alistair replied.

Fitch just gave a chuckle. "I had a feeling that he was. The thought of Grant thinking Lincoln is his son but when he really isn't gives me so much satisfaction." He said.

After Fitch was done Alistair just looked at him. "Is this everything?" He asked. "Because if it isn't I can get those two girls back in here along with the rest of their sisters."

Fitch's eyes just grew wide. "It is!" He cried out.

"Okay then. I'll start getting your relocation in order." Alistair said as he then left the room.

MEANWHILE WITH LINCOLN AND WALTER

Lincoln and Walter were currently taking a break from sparring and were just talking. "So what are you going to do once you're done with Grant?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm thinking of leaving the Elites." Walter replied.

"You're just going to leave? Is it okay for you to do that and what about you're team?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah it's fine. Alistair hand picked us and that proves he trusts us. He would allow us to leave if we wanted. As for my team they will either stay or leave."

"What are you going to do when you leave?"

"I'm thinking of staying in Royal Woods and running my shop. I sort of grown fond of running it." Walter replied as he just sighed. "Lincoln why don't you ask me what you want to ask me."

"What are you going to do now that you know I'm your son?" Lincoln asked.

"Too be honest I don't know but one thing's for sure I'm not planning to take you from your family. I do want to be in your life but only when you need me if that's okay." Walter replied.

"It is. To be honest I would like to get to know you as well." Lincoln responded.

"Well I'll tell you what if you ever need to talk my door is always open is that okay."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Lincoln said with a smile.

Just then Emily appeared. "Walter there's an intruder on the property." She said.

Walter got straight up and looked at her. "Who is it?" He asked.

"I don't know but there's something off about him." She said.

Walter immediately grabbed his gun and knife he then turned to Lincoln and said. "Lincoln I want you to stay here. Do not leave. Got that?"

"But Walter what if you are in-" Lincoln tried saying only to be interrupted by Walter.

"Got it?!" He yelled.

Lincoln just conceded and said "Yes I got it."

"Good." Walter said as he left. When he got outside he saw a man standing in front of the building. He could see something was not right from the way his body was just standing not to mention the clothes he was wearing. It looked like they had survive a fire. Approaching him slowly Walter started talking "Hey buddy this is private property you need to leave."

The man just looked at him. "I don't know why I'm here." He said getting a confused look from Walter. "I remember going to a clinic because I wasn't feeling well. The doctor said that he had something to help me. The next thing I know I wake up in some building and voice started telling me to follow it. The voice told me to stop here. I don't know what happened to me but most off all I don't know what this is!" The man then opened his shirt to show some kind of orb like device attached to his chest.

Walter's eyes just grew wide. "Okay sir I need you to listen to me." He said as he cautiously approached him.

Suddenly the man dropped to his knees and started screaming as he held his hands to his head. The orb like device started glowing and turned red. The moment it turned red the man stopped screaming and got up. His eyes were pitch black. He just looked at Walter and said in a distorted voice "Hello Walter."

Walter immediately knew whose voice that belonged to. "Grant." He said while getting ready to reach for his gun.

As soon as Walter pulled out his gun a tentacle popped out of the man's back and knocked it out of his hand. "No guns allowed Walter. This one isn't bullet proof." Grant said.

"I take it that thing on his chest is how you're controlling him." Walter said as he planned his next move.

"Yes this device makes it easy for me to control him without it he would just be another rabid animal." Grant replied.

"Like you." Walter retorted.

"Enough with the chit chat. Let's get to why I'm here."

"Forget it Grant! You're not getting him."

"I will become a god Walter and I won't allow you to stop me! Now give me the boy!"

"How about you make me you messiah complex imbecile who thinks everything will go your way but you're really a moron for expecting that." Walter said knowing it would get a rise out of Grant.

Like Walter predicted Grant started screaming in rage. "I AM NOT A MORON! I AM A GENIUS!" The puppet Grant was using then charged at Walter however Walter was expecting this and simply pulled out a knife stabbing the orb like device canceling out the control Grant had on the man.

"Idiot." Walter said as he pulled his knife out of the man and began to walk away only to hear a growl. Walter turned around to see the man back up but his eyes were like a wild animal. "Crud." Walter said realizing that taking out the device didn't take out the creature as well. With his knife in hand Walter stood his ground as the creature launched a tentacle at him. Walter slashed it off with his knife only to see two more grow in it's place. He knew the only way to stop it was to strike it at it's heart or cut off his head. Before Walter could strike the creature lunged at him knocking him to the ground and the knife out of his hands. The creature had him pinned to the ground and was doing it's best at trying to rip him apart when a gunshot went off. Walter looked to see the creature was bleeding but it was still alive and looking for who shot him. Then they both saw who it was Lincoln. The creature made a lunge at him only for Lincoln to shoot again this time hitting it in the heart.

Walter got up and went to Lincoln slowly taking the gun out of his hands. He then went up to the creature to see it was dying but what surprised him was what it said. "Thank you."

Walter just shook his head and turned to Lincoln who was just standing there in shock of the fact that he killed someone. "I can't believe I actually killed someone." He said as he looked at his hands. "I'm nothing but a monster. A murderer."

Walter just kneeled down and looked at him. "Lincoln you did what you had to plus you saved my life not to mention his." Walter said as he pointed at the man that was used by Grant. "He wasn't human anymore. You saw that. I even heard his last words. They were thank you. Lincoln you're a good kid nothing will ever change that. Let's go back inside to talk about it." Lincoln just nodded as Walter then got back up. They were about to head back inside until they heard a cell phone ring. Walter turned to hear it was coming from the man's pants. He searched the man and pulled out the cellphone and answered it. "Hello." He said.

"Hello Walter." The voice on the phone said.

"Grant." Walter said.

"It seems you took out my little pet but no matters. You will deliver my son to me seven days from now or else."

"Or else what?" Walter asked.

"Or else Royal Woods will become a new breeding ground for my pets." Grant replied. "I will call you on this phone to tell you where to bring him on the seventh day. You are to come alone with him. You will bring no backup of any kind. If I think you have backup then Royal Woods is dead. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Walter hissed out. "But how do I know you'll keep your word?"

"You don't." Grant said as he then hung up.

Walter turned to Lincoln and said "We need to go inside and call Alistair now." With that said both of them headed back inside.

As soon as they entered Emily appeared. "I saw what happened." She said.

"Then you know we need to get a hold of Alistair now." Walter said as he went to get his phone and call Alistair.

As the phone rang a couple time Alistair answered. "Walter I was just about to call you. We caught Fitch and he gave us some useful information." He said.

Before he could say anymore Walter cut him off. "Alistair we got a huge problem Grant found us." He said.

"Explain." Alistair said as Walter told him about what happened with the creature to Lincoln's first kill and the dead line Grant gave him along with the threat for Royal Woods. Alistair just gave a sigh and asked "Am I on speaker mode?"

Yes you are." Walter replied.

"Good." Alistair said as he then asked "Emily is it ready?"

"Yes it is Alistair. I just got to transfer the program and I'll be ready to go." Emily said leaving Walter confused.

"Good then do that." Alistair said.

"What's going on?" Walter asked.

"Remember the stuff Emily asked me to bring?"

"Yeah."

"Well she wanted it so she could make a custom hi tech cell phone that she could transfer her program to. That way she could come with us. Lisa was a big help in building it. It has an eternal battery and hologram mode."

"Okay Alistair what should we do?" Walter asked not wanting to hear the entire detail of the phone.

"Pack up and come home. I'll send a clean up crew for the creature's body. I'm going to need yours and Emily's help. We also need to get Lincoln ready. Speaking of which how is he doing?"

"He still a little upset."

"Well we'll deal with it when you get back. Now start packing." Alistair then hung up.

"So what do we do now?" Lincoln asked.

"We start packing." Walter replied as he turned to face Lincoln. "We're going back to Royal Woods."

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

Walter and Lincoln had just got back to Royal Woods and pulled up in front of The Lion's Den. When they got out Lincoln noticed all the damage around the store especially the lamp post. "What happened to that lamp post." He asked.

"Fitch was here earlier so Jerry must of used his wires to cut through the lamp post." Walter replied.

"Jerry's wires can cut through stuff?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah they can." Walter said as he looked at his shop and saw what was in the display window. "What the heck is that doing in the window?!" He yelled out.

Lincoln looked to see what he was yelling about and saw some kind of weird box that looks like a face. "What is that?" He asked. "It sort of looks like-"

Before Lincoln could finish Walter cut him off. "I know what it looks like." He said as he got himself together. "Let's just go in." He said as Lincoln just nodded and proceeded to follow him inside. When they got inside Walter noticed a few things like the hole in the floor, Lily riding Wulf, and a white long haired cat laying on the front desk.

As Walter was getting a good look at what was in front of him Nick happened to come in. "Hey guys. Welcome back." He said.

But before he could say anything else Walter asked "Nick I got a few questions. Why is that thing Jerry made in the window? Why is there a hole in my floor? Why is Lily riding Wulf? And why is there a cat laying on the front desk?!"

Nick just took a deep breath and replied "The girls put that thing in the window to distract the thugs Fitch hired which worked. I made the hole in the floor when I took my weights off which I am sorry by the way. As for Wulf Alistair gave him an order to watch the girls and protect them if he needed to which he did when one of the thugs Fitch hired tried to take them as hostages and as for Lily she seems quite attached to Wulf which the same can be said for him. And the cat is Snowball who Jerry adopted just for a trap."

Walter just took a moment to absorb what he heard and with a calm look he said "Okay first of all smart move for the girls but I want that out of my window. Second the hole I understand why it's there so just have it fix and pay for the repairs. Third I can understand Alistair wanting to have an extra pair of eyes on Lincoln's sisters but I did not expect for Wulf to form an attachment to Lily and I can tell it's probably going to be impossible to break them up so don't even try. And fourth Snowball as long as he's taking care of him and keeping track of him I don't care."

"I can assure you Snowball has been very responsible in keeping an eye on Jerry." Nick said with a chuckle as Snowball just gave a meow. "Not to mention Jerry taught him a few tricks."

Walter just laughed. "That's good." He said. "Who knows maybe Snowball can teach Jerry a few things."

Just then Emily's voice could be heard. "Walter would you get me out of your pocket already? I would like to see the store." She said. Walter gave a groan as he pulled the phone she was in out of his pant pocket. "And when's the last time you washed your pants? They stink."

Walter set the phone on the front desk as a hologram of Emily then formed. "In case you haven't noticed I have had my hands full for the last couple days and what are you doing smelling my pants?"

Emily just gave a flustered look. "I don't have to answer your question." She said.

"Uh I think you do seeing how you're the one who says they smell." Walter replied. "I mean what did you do add some kind of smelling feature to that phone?"

"So what if I did?"

Just then another voice came into the room. "It's so nice to see how some things never change." Everyone turned to see it was Alistair. He just smiled and said "Lincoln the rest of your sisters are in the back and they're waiting to see you. Walter stop your little argument with Emily and bring her to the back we would like her to go over some of the data we retrieved." Walter then looked at Wulf who was laying on the floor with Lily cuddled up next to him. "Wulf you're fine with what you're doing." He said as he walked to the back.

As soon as Lincoln and Walter go to the room Alistair wanted them in Lincoln was immediately surrounded by his sisters. While they were busy hugging him and asking how he's been Walter approached Alistair. "So what did you find out?" He asked as he set the phone Emily was in down.

"Well thanks to the backdoor of the firewall Fitch helped design we were able to get certain information such as Grant's bank account numbers, experiment logs, and the names of the victims." Alistair replied.

"We can now notify the families after we get him. "Walter responded. "Anything else?"

"Well the back door only goes so far we can't go any further without notifying him." Alistair said. "Lisa has been making her way slowly into it but we have to be careful. It would be great if we could access the information on the formula Grant injected himself with."

"Maybe I can help." Emily said as she formed her hologram. "Since I am a program it would be easy for me to get in and obtain what you need but I would need someone on the other end to help me and send the files to."

Alistair gave a small smile and turned to the girls who were hugging Lincoln. "Lisa, Emily could use your help. Are you interested?" He asked.

Lisa let out a girlish scream as she broke out of the hug and ran to them. "Of course I interested!" She shouted and then proceeded to ask. "What do you need?" Walter and Alistair then explained what Emily was about to do and that she wanted Lisa at computer while she went in to get the data. Lisa just humbly agreed.

A few minutes later Lisa had the backdoor of the firewall open while Emily went in to get the information. After about five minutes Emily started sending Lisa files containing all of Grant's secrets including the formula he used on himself. Before she left she installed a program she had Lisa made for her into the firewall to know what orders Grant would send. With that done she returned to the others.

While the other information looked valuable right now Walter and Alistair really wanted to know the formula Grant had used on himself. They hoped that having Lisa and Emily with them would help them find some kind of way to terminate it. Unfortunately they weren't having any luck. Lincoln saw that something was up and decided to ask them what it was. "What's going on?" He asked as his other sisters plus Nick, Jerry, and Samson joined him.

"Emily helped us get information about Grant including the formula he gave himself." Walter replied.

"That's good right?" Lincoln asked.

"It is but we can't find a weakness in it." Alistair responded.

Seeing that Lincoln was confused Walter explained. "In other words we can't shoot him because he's bulletproof and I can't take him out like I did with Keller because he has a constant healing factor. There's also the fact that we can't make an antidote because the formula is a lot like the ones in the hill people only more advanced."

"So in other words there's no way to stop him." Lori said.

"That's right." Alistair replied.

Everyone was just quiet and thinking to themselves until Leni said "Too bad he doesn't have those metal bugs in him like Lincoln does. You know before they were activated so he would have a normal life."

Everyone just looked at Leni and stared. "Say that again Leni." Walter said.

"That again Leni." Leni replied.

Everyone but Walter facepalmed themselves. "Never mind we pretty much got the idea." Walter responded.

"Never mind we pretty much got the idea." Leni repeated.

Walter just sighed as Nick walked up to Leni and said "Leni we happened to get in some new fabric and cloth materials and I was wondering if you could make a dress or two out of them."

"Why I would love to Nick." Leni answered. Nick then took her out of the room so the others could work.

As soon as they were gone Walter turned to Emily. "Is it possible for you to create the same kind of nanites you used on Lincoln for Grant?" He asked.

"It is but it would take about a month to make them and we don't have that kind of time." Emily replied.

Everyone went silent when they heard that but Lisa then asked "Is it possible to use the nanites you made for Lincoln that haven't been activated?"

Emily looked at Lisa and said "Yes but I don't see how that is possible."

Lori then looked at Lisa. "I think I know where she's going with this." She said getting everyone's attention. "Lisa said she took weekly blood samples from Lincoln and that was before Walter activated the first stage."

Everyone's eyes just grew wide as they turned to Lisa. "Emily is it possible for you to use the nanites in the blood samples Lisa took?" Walter asked.

"Yes it is provided there is enough samples." Emily replied.

"I believe there is enough." Lisa said while she went on to say. "But there is also the fact that we need someway to get it in him."

Walter turned to Alistair "Alistair can you get a syringe needle made out of the same metal we use in our knives?" He asked.

"Yes that is something that can be done." Alistair replied.

Lisa looked confused and asked "What is so special about the metal your knives?"

Jerry pulled out his knife and said "You see our knives are made out of a special metal that only Alistair knows where to find. They can cut through anything even solid steel."

Lisa gave a look of disbelief. "I find that hard to believe." She said.

Jerry then took his knife and stabbed it in a steel desk slashing it across leaving a big gash. "See." He said.

Samson gave an angry look. "That was my desk!" He yelled out.

"Well Lisa didn't believe me and I show her that it was true." Jerry said defending his actions.

"But why my desk?! Why not yours?!"

"Well my desk isn't made out of steel and I needed to cut something that was steel."

Before Samson and Jerry could go into full bickering mode Emily walked up to them. "You know it's nice to see that you two haven't change at all." She said with a smile but then gave off an evil look in her eye. "How about I put you in timeout like the good old days?" She asked.

In an instant Jerry and Samson's faces just turned pale. "I'm sorry Sammy." Jerry said.

"I forgive you Jerry." Samson replied.

The girls just looked at the hologram of Emily. They were amazed on how Lincoln's birth mother handled them let alone the fear she instilled in them. "I can learn so much from her." Lola said to herself.

Alistair then walked forward. "Okay here are your orders." He said as he turned to everyone. "Jerry you are in charge of supplies." Samson gave out a groan. "Nick you are to go over the data we got. Find anything related to secret bases and labs. Also go over any messages that get sent out. Samson get a hold of all the agencies you can. Tell them of the situation tell them I'm cashing in favors." As his men just nodded Alistair then turned to Lori. "Lori call your parents tell them what is happening and that I'm coming by with Lisa to get the samples." Alistair then faced Lincoln. "Lincoln you are to go home for tonight but come back tomorrow so we can start going over plans on what to do when we confront Grant. We're also going to have to give you extra training."

Before Lincoln could respond Lori spoke up. "If you think we're going to allow you to take Lincoln to face that madman then think again!" She shouted. "We're not going to let him get hurt or worst killed!"

Walter just looked at Lori. "We don't have a choice Lori." He said to her. "He needs to be there if he isn't Grant is bound to release those creatures into town."

"I don't care! Call who ever you need to just leave Lincoln out of it!" She screamed.

"Lori I need to do this." Lincoln said as he walked up to her.

Lori kneeled down to look him in the eyes. "Lincoln no it's too dangerous." She said.

"Lori I have to do this." He said to her. "I've seen those things first hand and I feel it's my fault. They were once people but that was taken away from them because that monster is obsessed with finding me. I've seen one today. I can still remember the look in his eyes and I can still hear his last words when I shot him. He said thank you."

The girls just gasped as Lisa just looked down. "Lincoln you killed someone." Lori said as she then turned to Walter. "You let him kill someone?! How could you let that happen?!" She yelled out.

Walter just looked at her. "You think I wanted him to kill someone?" He asked. "For your information that's the last thing I wanted. I told him to stay inside the base but he disobeyed me."

"And if I didn't you would of been dead." Lincoln said to him.

The girls just looked at them while Alistair had enough and shouted "That's enough!" He then looked at Lori. "Lori from what I heard Walter was pinned down and couldn't reach his weapon if Lincoln didn't rush out there to help him he would of been dead. I understand how you feel but Lincoln made a choice and if he hadn't made that choice Walter would of died."

Walter took a deep breath and said "I taught Lincoln that when he makes a choice he would have to accept what comes with it meaning the good and that bad. To be honest those things aren't people anymore. They're just wild animals without souls."

Lori just took a moment while her sister comforted her. "Just please keep him safe when you go."

"That's one thing I promise to do." He said as he faced Lincoln. "We got a week to prepare so I expect you to follow my orders got it?"

"I got it." Lincoln said to him.

"Girls go ahead and take Lincoln home. I'm going to follow you so I can get the blood samples." Alistair said as the girls proceeded to go home for the night with their brother.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE LION'S DEN

Samson was busy with talking to other agencies as Emily was going over the samples Alistair brought back with Lisa trying to see what to do with the nanites. While Nick and Jerry were currently at their desks when Walter walked up to Jerry's desk. "Jerry there's something I need to ask you." He said.

"Can it wait?" Jerry replied. "Right now I'm trying to finish up a story I'm working on. It's about Lincoln who's basically a lonely kid. His family has no time for him and he doesn't have any friends until one day he finds an old VHS tape and decides to watch. On it he sees about of strange and disturbing things but the thing that catches his attention the most is a girl who wears nothing but black and white: Lucy. Anyway after he watches it she calls him telling him that she's coming for him in seven days but when Lincoln hears her voice he can also tell one other thing she's lonely as well and he flat out asks her that which just causes her to hang up. During the next few days Lincoln continues watching the tape hoping to hear from her which he does. They form a connection and it makes Lucy wonder does she really want to come for him because she knows it would kill him."

"I can totally buy Lucy being one of those things." Nick said. "It's a lot like your one story where Lincoln is a priest who has to perform an exorcism on a flesh eating demonic Lola and I agree with you on making her a flesh eating demon. It fits her so well."

Walter just cleared his throat getting their attention and looked at Jerry. "Jerry about a few days ago Lincoln got a cold chill down his spine like his sisters were planning something for him while I got the feeling to smack you behind the head a good one. Are they connected and if so how?" He asked.

Jerry just looked at Walter and answered "Uh... No?"

Walter turned to Nick and asked "Nick are they?"

Nick knowing better just told him the truth. "Yes they are Walter." He said. "Jerry showed the girls the pictures he took when he went on vacation last year. He particularly showed them the photo of the wolf boy there and then gave them the idea to make a wolf boy costume for Lincoln." Walter's eyes just narrowed on Jerry who just began to sweat. "He said that they should make a wolf boy costume for him and then take pictures of him in it which they can sell to girls that way they can find out which girl likes him the most. Because he said the girl who likes him the most would buy all of the pictures so no one else would have them."

Walter just looked at Jerry who cried out. "Okay Walter if you're going to hit get it over with!"

Walter just stood there for a moment and said "No Jerry I'm not going to hit you." Confusing both Jerry and Nick.

"You're not?" Jerry asked.

"No I'm not." Walter replied. "You see I really don't want the history of Emily and me to repeat itself with Lincoln so if there's a chance to find out which girl likes Lincoln early then I'll take it. I have faith that the girls will do whatever they can to match those two together and if possible open his eyes to her in the process. So I'm not going to hit you Jerry." Jerry then began to give a sigh of relief only to be cut short when Walter said. "But the same can't be said for Lincoln because he's going to want to know who gave them that idea and he wouldn't hurt his sisters because he loves them too much. So don't worry about me Jerry. Worry about Lincoln instead." Walter then walked out of the room giving an evil laugh while Nick just started laughing.

Jerry just screamed out. "Now how am I suppose to finish my story under this pressure?!"

THE NEXT DAY

Lincoln had went by the shop the first thing in the morning and began his next step of training. Walter however had something else to do during this time.

WITH LORI AND LENI

Lori and Leni were currently at the mall shopping trying to get their mind off what was going on with Lincoln. Leni was trying on dresses while Lori was just looking when she heard someone talking to her. "Personally I don't think any of these dresses match you."

She turned around to see it was Walter. "I happen to agree with you there but what I want to know it what you're doing here?" She asked.

Walter gave a sigh. "Well I figure since the truth is out. I take the time to talk to some of Lincoln's sisters." He said.

"So you decided to talk to me and Leni now?" She asked.

"Actually you. I know Leni means well but sometimes words just get lost on her." He said.

"I get what you mean. Let me tell Leni I'm going to go look around and I'll meet you outside the store. Okay?"

"That's fine." Walter answered as he went to wait outside the store.

After a few minutes Lori came out of the store. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"First of I want to talk about yesterday."

"Walter don't. I understand Lincoln didn't have a choice. It's just that I never thought he would have to do that. It's like he's being forced to grow up so fast."

"I know Lori. I never wanted Lincoln to find out the truth but there was no avoiding it." Walter gave another sigh. "Anyway I heard you are going to be off to college soon to be with Bobby."

"What's your point?" Lori asked.

"I want to thank you for looking after Lincoln after all these years." Walter replied as he gave her a smile.

"Hey he's my little brother and if you think I'm not going to check in on him and my sisters when I'm in college then you're wrong."

"I know you will. I just want you to keep being a big sister to him."

"That's something I will always do."

"Well I'm going to be going now but first I want you to give this to Leni." Walter said as he pulled out a piece of paper. "It's Lincoln's measurements." Lori looked confused until Walter explained. "I know about the wolf boy costume plan you have for him but you'll need his measurements in order to make it and after all the training he has been through it won't be easy for you girls to get it so I decided to give you them."

Lori took the paper and asked. "Why are you helping us on this?"

"I don't want Lincoln to go through life wishing he took a chance to be with the girl he loves just because he was scared and afraid he might lose her as a friend. I know you girls will do your best to meddle in his life and do what's best for him I also want what's best for him that's why I'm helping you." Walter then began to walk away only to stop to say. "Oh if anyone asks Jerry gave you that paper." Lori just nodded as Walter walked away.

WITH LUNA

Luna was currently hanging out with her friends when she saw Walter. Excusing herself from them she approached him. "Is there something you want?" She asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit. If it makes you a little bit more comfortable we can talk outside." He said.

Luna just nodded as Walter went outside. A few minutes later she came out. "What is it you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Lincoln." Walter replied.

"What about him?" Luna asked.

"I just want to thank you for looking out for him and for being there for him when he needed somebody."

"He's my little bro. You should know I would be there for him in a heartbeat."

"I know that. I was mostly talking about when Lynn moved on to sports and the bad luck situation. You were there for him when he needed someone and I don't know what to say to describe how grateful I am you were there for him and by his side during those times."

"Hey don't mention it. But I got to ask you something. Are you still mad at Lynn?"

Walter just gave a sigh. "Too be honest I'm not as mad as I was earlier. I said what I needed to her and I think she got my message loud and clear. I certainly got her message about how she feels about Lincoln." Walter chuckled as he touched his nose. "I can still feel the impact of that punch. Full of love for her brother. Anyway I better be going."

"I take it you're talking to the rest of my family?" Luna asked.

"Only the ones I need to talk to." Walter said as he began to walk away. Luna just watched him walk away and went back to her friends.

WITH LUAN

Luan was currently on her way to the hospital to volunteer when she saw Walter waiting by the entrance. "Hello Luan." He said as he waved to her.

"What are you doing here Walter?" She asked.

"I had a feeling after what happened yesterday you might have wanted to come here to cheer some kids up. To help get your mind off Lincoln." He said to her but surprised her when he said. "I just hope you don't get stressed out where it will add more to your April Fool's Day madness."

"You know why I do it?" She asked.

Walter just gave her a sympathetic smile. "Luan after you're first April Fool's Day craziness I noticed something. You were acting just like me when I was upset and full of anger. Wishing some way I could go back in time and change things. I knew something had happened that was making you do this so I decided to follow you for a while to find out what it was. Imagine my surprise when I found out it was this. I couldn't exactly talk to you about but I knew these kids needed you to cheer them up and I wouldn't take you away from them. I just hoped that someone would help you eventually and somebody did. I just never thought it would be Lincoln."

Luan just gave a sad smile. "Yeah I was surprised when after the motel incident Lincoln came here to confront me but just caught me crying. I didn't expect him to hug me but in a way I'm glad he did. It made me fell a lot better." She said.

"Let me guess. It felt like time had stopped and the world was just telling you it was going to be okay right?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"That's exactly how Emily's hugs felt." Walter said with a smile before he changed the subject. "Anyway I came to talk about Lincoln."

"What about him?"

"I just want to thank you for looking out for him and hope you continue doing it."

"I think you know I will Walter."

"I know you will." Walter said as he walked away.

WITH LUCY

Lucy was at a poetry reading at a cafe when she saw Walter. Excusing herself from her friends she went to talk to him. "I take it you came here to talk about Lincoln?" She asked

Walter just nodded. He was going to ask how she knew that but then figured out the answer. "I take it your Great Grandma Harriet told you."

"Yeah she told me why you were here." Lucy answered.

"Do me a favor and tell her thank you for telling Emily about possessing her program."

Lucy just looked at Walter. "You knew from the beginning didn't you?" She asked.

"I grew up with Emily. I wouldn't forget her presence anywhere." Walter replied. "Anyway about Lincoln."

Before he could say more Lucy butted in. "You don't have to thank me he's my brother after all. Blood related or not he'll always be my big brother and I'll always look out for him as he looks out for me." She said causing Walter to give a small smirk.

"Well it looks like nothing else needs to be said then." Walter said as he then walked away a few seconds later as Lucy went back to her friends.

WITH LISA

Lisa was currently working with Emily on the nanites when she heard Walter's voice. "Lisa could I talk to you for a few minutes?" He asked.

Lisa looked and Emily who just nodded and said "It's okay I can wait."

Lisa just nodded and went to Walter. In another they both sat down and began to talk. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Lincoln." Walter answered.

"From my guess you want to thank me for looking out for my big brother and want me to continue so am I right?" Lisa asked. Walter just gave a small smirk and then a nod. "I take it that it has to do with what Emily asked you to do am I right?"

"Right again Lisa." Walter replied.

"Are you going to do it?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna do it later." He replied. "But I also want to ask you something. Could you lay off on experimenting on Lincoln?"

Lisa just gave a sigh. "Too be honest I'm going to stop experimenting on our family and him all together. After finding everything out about him it opened my eyes in a big way. I don't want to become anything like Grant." She replied as she got up. "Now excuse me I got to get back to helping Emily." She then left the room. Walter then got up and exited as well.

WITH RITA AND LYNN SR.

Rita and Lynn Sr. were currently at home doing stuff around the house when they heard a knock at the door. Rita opened it to see Walter. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Please do." Rita said as she invited him in and then called for her husband. As they all sat down Rita just got straight to the point. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I would like to talk to you about Lincoln." Walter said but seeing the looks on their faces he quickly said. "Relax I don't plan on taking him from you. I just want to talk."

"What is it you want to talk about?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Well first off I want to thank you for taking in Lincoln and raising him. I know it's been hard for you having ten girls and all but I'm glad you're there for him." Walter said. "I mean I seen some stuff that made me want to rip down your door and take him but in the end you try to make things right."

"Lincoln is our son and we love him. I know sometimes gets tough but we manage." Rita replied as she looked Walter straight in the eyes. "And just know if someone tries to take my son I would beat the living daylights out of them no matter what their reason is."

Walter just gave a small chuckle. "I see that." He said. "I can also see why Emily chose you to raise him. You would do whatever it takes to protect your family."

Rita just smiled back at him. "I'm glad you realize that. Anyway what's your plans on being a part of Lincoln's life? Do you want to be a part of it?"

Walter just gave a small smile. "Yes I do but it would be on Lincoln's terms. If he wants to see me then he can after all I don't plan on closing my shop. Just do me a favor if possible try to make more time for him and spend as much of it as you can with him."

Rita and her husband looked at each other and nodded. "We'll do that." She said as Walter got up to leave.

WITH LYNN JR.

Lynn was currently at the softball field watching her team practice when she heard a voice ask her. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

She turned to see it was Walter. "Yeah go ahead." She said.

"I see that you're not practicing with them." Walter said as he sat down.

"I'm taking a break from sports right now." Lynn said as she watched her team practice.

"I see. I heard you going to support groups and getting counseling for your problem."

"You can go ahead and say it. For being a sore loser and a brat." Lynn said getting a surprised look from Walter.

"I'm surprised that you admit being a sore loser."

"I am too but it took a wakeup call from Luna to make me realize how much of a brat I was being. I was willing to give up my brother for sports when he's the one I started playing them for. I don't want to lose my brother that's why I'm getting help."

Walter just gave Lynn a small smile. "You know Lynn when we came face to face I wasn't intending to give you a second chance with Lincoln until you punched me in the nose. I felt all of your love for him in that punch and the fact that you managed to break it sealed the deal. I'm giving you a second chance Lynn so don't blow it." He said as he got up.

"I don't intend to." She said grabbing him by his arm and getting his attention.

"I can see that." He said as he gently removed her hand from his arm and walked away.

DAY SIX

It was currently night time at the Lion's Den. Lincoln was there at the store with Alistair, Walter, Jerry, Nick, and Samson. They were currently going over the plan on what to do tomorrow.

"Okay. First things first. We need before we discuss the plan we need to discuss the nanites." Alistair said as he turned to Emily. "Emily what's the progress?" He asked.

"Well Lisa and me managed to make quite a bit of progress reprogramming them to attack Grant's formula." Emily said.

"It sounds like there a but coming up." Walter said.

"Yes, unfortunately the nanites will only seal about 45 to 55%." Emily said.

"Will it at least seal off his healing factor?" Alistair asked.

"Yes that was the first thing Lisa and me programmed into them but in order for them to work the best they need to be injected into his heart." Emily replied.

Alistair looked at Walter and Lincoln. "I'm leaving that for you two to do." He said.

"Got it Alistair." Walter and Lincoln said at the same time.

"Now on to the main plan. " Alistair said as he walked forward and face everyone. "Walter is going to take Lincoln to the entrance of Grant's base during this time Emily is going to confirm Grant is there first then she will go into Grant's security system and start destroy everything starting with his escape tunnel. Knowing him he probably has explosives set up then she will start destroying everything from data to lab research. I want nothing left over. When Emily destroys the escape tunnel that's when Lincoln and Walter go charging in. Their main mission is to eliminate Grant once and for all. As for the rest of the team we'll each have our mission. Jerry you are going to eliminate any guards Grant has outside after that is done Nick is going to plant an explosive on the back of the building that will allows us inside. Once inside I will start planting explosives all over the building, Nick is to go to the research area and destroy everything, and Jerry and Samson have the mission to take out everyone. I want no survivors! I should also inform you that during our attack other teams will be striking other facilities belonging to Grant as well as taking out the creatures Grant has roaming around. After tomorrow we will never have to worry about Grant again."

As everyone nodded at their orders Walter just gave Emily a glare. Seeing his glare she said "Lincoln I need to talk to you for a moment."

Lincoln just stayed behind while everyone else left the room. "What is it?" He asked.

"I need to tell you that after this mission you won't see me again."

Lincoln looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'll be destroying all of Grant's research and data not to mention taking out his security system it's going to take all of my energy to do it and in the process it will destroy my program. I also made sure that when my program is destroyed the facility I made is destroyed as well." She replied.

"So it's goodbye huh?"

"I'm sorry our time is short."

"Don't be. I'm glad to at least meet you."

"But don't forget this one thing Lincoln. I will always be watching over you." Emily said as Lincoln just cried.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone was currently at the Lion's Den. The Loud family was there to get every reassurance that Lincoln will be okay which Walter told them he wouldn't let anything happen to him. While everyone was talking to the Louds Lisa was called away by Emily. "What did you want to talk to me about Dr. Granger." She asked.

"Lisa I thought I told you to call me Emily." Emily replied.

"I'm sorry it's just a little hard for me to call my idol by her first name." Lisa said.

"Anyway there's something on that desk I want you to have." Emily said pointing to a flash drive.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in Jerry's stories." Lisa said.

Emily just rolled her eyes. "No it doesn't contain Jerry's stories." She said. "It contains everything I was working on before I died. I would like you to have it and at least finish it for me."

Lisa's eyes just grew wide. She was shocked that her idol would give her something like this. "I can't take this. I'm not worthy of such a thing." Lisa replied.

"Yes you are Lisa. You were a big help to me with the nanites and I trust you. I know you will do good with it." Emily said as she gave Lisa a smile.

"I won't let you down." Lisa replied as she took the flash drive.

"I know you won't Lisa." Emily said.

Meanwhile Lincoln was currently sitting at the front watching Lily play with Wulf when he heard a voice. "It seems Wulf really took a shine to Lily. By the looks of it breaking them a part is not going to happen." Lincoln turned to see it was Walter.

"Yeah I see that." Lincoln replied and then asked "Has Grant called yet?"

"No not yet." Walter said. "There's somewhere I want to go and I want you with me." Lincoln just got up and went with him.

ROYAL WOODS CEMETERY

"What are we doing here Walter?" Lincoln asked as he followed him around the cemetery.

"We're here to pay our respects." Walter said as he stopped in front of a grave.

Lincoln looked at the grave and his eyes just grew wide. The grave read "Here lies Emily Burke a loving mother and beloved wife." "Why doe it say that?" Lincoln asked.

"Alistair said it was to make sure the whole world didn't know she died. He didn't want her fans to start digging into her death but I know it was something Emily wish had happened." Walter said.

Lincoln and Walter took a moment of silence after that was done both of them then said "Hey Lucy." causing someone to scream and fall. They turned around to see Lucy on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked as he helped her up.

"I saw you leaving with Walter and told the others so we decided to follow you." Lucy said as she pointed to the rest of the family along with Alistair and the team.

Before anything could be said the phone Grant had gave to Walter started beeping. "It's Grant." Walter said as he looked at the text that was sent. "Here's the location." Walter then showed Alistair who just nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud you need to go home now." Alistair said as he looked at Wulf. "Wulf protect them no matter what got it?" Wulf just gave a grunt and nodded.

"Please be careful Lincoln." Lynn said.

"I will Lynn." He said as he hugged her only for it to turn into a big group hug.

Breaking free he ran to Walter. "Are you ready Lincoln?" He asked.

"Yeah I am." Lincoln replied.

"Okay but before we go there a few things we need to go over."

"What is it we need to go over?"

"Just a few rules. For starters I need you to trust me no matter what I say or do."

"Okay I will. What's next?"

"Two I don't want you killing anyone. If you're going to shoot anything make it those experiments since they're no longer human."

Lincoln just nodded. "What else?"

"The most important rule of all. I don't want you killing Grant. Knowing him he would get some kind of satisfaction if you did plus I don't want you to live with it. Got it?"

"I got it Walter. I won't kill him."

"Good then let's go."

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was currently a mile away from the building they were suppose to be at getting ready to act. "Okay Emily already confirmed Grant was in the building so right now she is taking out the security cameras so Jerry can take out the guards stationed outside." Walter said as he looked at Lincoln. "Now I'm going to go through the supplies Jerry bought and grab what I think is best. Knowing him he went overboard like usual but he always buys a lot of useful items." After Walter went through the supplies and grabbed what he needed he returned to Lincoln. "Okay let's get going." He said as he looked at Lincoln. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." Lincoln answered.

"Good then. Let's finish this." Walter said as he got into his car with Lincoln and drove to the building.

MEANWHILE WITH THE TEAM

Alistair, Nick, and Samson just watched as Walter and Lincoln drove to the building Grant was in when they saw Jerry approach them with a rifle. "I take it you took out the guards?" Alistair asked.

"Yep, all of them." Jerry replied. "They were all half man half wolf hybrids. I'm just glad I sprang for the silver bullets."

Samson then gave Jerry a look and said. "Really Jerry? Really? You bought silver bullets?! Do you even have any idea how expensive they are?! What else did you buy?"

Jerry then began to sound off what he bought. "Oh let's see. I bought silver bullets, gold bullets, armor piercing bullets, explosive tip bullets, a bazooka,-"

Samson immediately interrupted him. "Wait a minute. You bought explosive tip bullets? Do you have any idea how dangerous those are?! Just being careless with one is enough to blow your hand off!" He yelled.

"Hey you know what they say Sammy. Go big or go home." Jerry replied.

Alistair then walked forward. "That's enough you two!" He snapped as he looked at Samson. "Samson I gave Jerry the go ahead to by everything he thought was necessary because I know when Jerry is in charge of the supplies he gets a lot of useful supplies." Samson was about to put in his two cents but Alistair continued. "And yes I know you have to go over the finances and explain the item list when the time comes to it but I'm willing to do it this time so please don't start. I need our team focused on eliminating Grant once and for all so for now let's keep our focus on this mission!" Alistair then turned to where Nick was standing. "Nick weights off and go place the explosives." He said.

"Already done sir." Nick said with a casual reply.

Alistair just looked at Nick. "And when did you do this?" He asked.

"Oh about when Jerry and Samson were starting their usual song and dance." Nick said with a smirk.

"Okay then everyone start grabbing supplies." Alistair said as he adjusted his glasses.

As everyone began grabbing their weapons and ammunition Samson just started grumbling. Seeing this Jerry walked up to him. "Oh don't this way Sammy." He said as he picked up a bag and placed it by his feet. "I even bought you your favorite."

Samson's eyes lit up as he smiled. "You mean?"

"Yep." Jerry replied.

Samson just started laughing as he pulled out the gatling gun that was in the bag. "I love these thing!" He shouted out.

BACK WITH LINCOLN AND WALTER

Lincoln and Walter were currently at the entrance of the building. They were slowly preparing themselves as they stepped near the entrance. "Okay you remember everything I told you to do right?" Walter asked.

"Of course I do." Lincoln replied.

"Good then. Don't forget it." Walter said as they walk inside. Once inside they noticed that the room was completely empty besides the door the goes further inside and a large screen above it. "Okay Grant we're here! Now get out here!" Walter yelled.

Just then the screen turned on showing Grant. "Hello Walter. So nice for you to bring my son. Now why don't you release him and let him come through this door and you can leave." He said as the door opened.

"I got a better idea. How about I bring you to him?" Walter responded.

"I think not." Grant said. "If you take one step through the door then my creations will attack Royal Woods."

"Then how about you come down here to get him?" Walter replied as he firmly held Lincoln.

Grant just gave out a scowl. "If you don't release him this instant then I will order my pets to attack that stupid town!" He hissed.

Walter just looked at Lincoln and gave a smirk. "I got a better idea." He said as he wrapped a thin cord around Lincoln's neck and pulled out a small remote. "How about I blow Lincoln up right now with this special wire? That way you can't get him."

Grant just looked at Walter with anger. "You would kill Emily's son?!" He yelled out. "The last living connection there is of her?!"

Walter just looked at Grant. "Well the way I see it I can't trust a word you say plus Emily wanted me to keep Lincoln safe and away from you and she would kill me if you got your hands on him so I just goanna kill him than hand him over to you." He said.

"You wouldn't dare! If you do that then I will release my pets!" Grant hollered.

"The way I see it you'll do that anyway at least with this I win." Walter said.

Grant's eyes just grew wide with anger. "NO I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSE TO WIN! I AM A GOD AND I WILL NOT LET SOME LESSER BEING STOP ME! NOW RELEASE HIM!" He screamed.

"How about you make me." Walter smugly said with a smirk as Grant just screamed like a little brat. Just then an explosion came from deep inside the building.

Grant then heard someone from behind him say. "Sir somehow you're escape tunnel blew up."

Grant turned to his subordinate "What do you mean it blew up?!" Grant screamed.

He then heard another subordinate say "Sir something is overriding our systems shutting down our security and opening all our doors not to mention I just got word that all off our bases are under attack!"

"How is this happening?!" Grant yelled but in a second he knew how and turned to the monitor facing Walter who was removing the cord from Lincoln's neck. "You! You're responsible for this!" He shrieked.

Walter just looked at Grant with another smug "Oh Grant I'm not that smart to pull something like this off." He said with a casual smile. "Anyway I'll be seeing you soon."Walter and Lincoln walked through the door.

Seeing this Grant screamed "Guards get them! Bring me the boy alive!" as another explosion was heard coming from the back of the building.

As Lincoln and Walter walked into the halls Lincoln just turned to Walter. "You know you really had me there saying that cord was explosive." He said. Just then two guards came out shooting at Walter while Lincoln hid behind a wall. Walter then pulled out the wire he had around Lincoln's neck and threw it towards them and pressed the remote as it got near them blowing them up. Lincoln just looked at Walter giving him annoyed look and said. "You're a jerk."

"I may be a jerk but you still trust me right?" Walter asked.

"Yeah I still do." Lincoln answered in an annoyed tone.

"Then that's all that counts." Walter replied giving out a laugh.

MEANWHILE WITH THE TEAM

Alistair stepped into the building from the hole that was just made turning to his men. "You know your missions right?" He asked his men.

"Yes we do sir." Nick replied.

"Good because company is on it's way now." Alistair said as he turned around to see several guards heading their way. Slowly adjusting his glasses he rushed right towards them and disappeared several seconds later they dropped dead as he mysteriously appeared behind them. Looking at his men without a drop of blood on him he said. "Now gentlemen you each have your mission so get started. I have explosives to plant." Alistair then walked off into the building.

Nick turned to Jerry and Samson. "I'm heading for the research area so you two have fun." He said as he ran towards his destination letting out a few shots on his way.

"Well are you ready Sammy?" Jerry asked as more guards made their way to them.

"Oh yeah I'm ready." Samson said as he prepared his gatling gun. "Let's end this chapter once and for all!" He yelled out as he and Jerry began firing their weapons.

BACK WITH LINCOLN AND WALTER

Lincoln and Walter had just made their way to the main room where Grant was in and were about to head in. "Okay Grant is inside so are you ready Lincoln?" Walter asked.

"Yeah I am." Lincoln replied.

Walter then tossed Lincoln the syringe filled with nanites. "We got one shot. When I make an opening you shove that into his heart. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it Walter."

"Good then let's head in." Walter said as he entered the room with Lincoln following him.

Inside they see Grant yelling at four of his men telling them to fix the problem with the security when one of them said "Sir all of your data is being deleted."

"WHAT?!" Grant screamed furiously as he punched the man who told him in the face creating a big hole inside his face. He then turned to the rest of the men there. "If you don't want to end up like him then I suggest you fix the problem!"

Just then three gunshots went off hitting each men in the head killing them instantly. Grant immediately turned to where the gunshots where fired and saw Walter holding a gun with Lincoln right next to him giving him a smirk. "What's wrong Grant? Not smart enough to fix the problem on your own?" Walter said as put up his gun.

Grant just gave out a furious roar as he jumped towards them landing a few feet in front of them but also causing a mild quake. "I DEMAND YOU TELL ME HOW YOU'RE DOING THIS!" He roared out.

Walter just smiled knowing Grant was getting mad that there was someone smarter than him doing this. "I'm not doing this. In fact none of my team are responsible behind this." He said.

"IF YOU'RE NOT RESPONSIBLE THEN WHO?!" Grant roared out.

"I'll give you a hint. She's no longer alive but even now she's still smarter than you." Walter replied knowing Grant was too stupid to figure it out. Seeing Grant trying to figure it out Walter just gave a sigh. "Hey Emily if you're still around then I suggest you show yourself and give this idiot one last laugh at his expense before you go!" He yelled out.

Grant hearing this was about to call Walter out for lying until an image appeared on his main computer Emily. "Oh Walter you had to ruin the surprise." She said.

"This isn't possible you're dead!" Grant shouted out.

"Of course I'm dead. I just happen to be an A. I. Program the real Emily created to help deal with you." She said as she then gave out a scream of pain.

Lincoln and Walter gave a look of concern. "Emily are you okay?" Walter asked.

"I'm using everything I can to delete this data Walter. I don't have much energy left so I need to finish this now!" Emily said as she looked at Lincoln. "Lincoln I am so proud and happy that I got to see and talk to you. I want you to live your life to the fullest and have a family of your own someday." She then looked at Walter. "Walter please continue to protect our son and keep watching over him." She said confusing Grant.

"I will Emily. I promise." Walter said as a tear went down his face.

Lincoln then cried out. "Good bye Mom! Thank you for giving birth to me and leaving my to my wonderful family! I love you!" Tears just rolled down his face as he said this.

A sound of happiness could be heard from Emily's voice. "You called me Mom. That makes me so happy. I love you too my little boy." She said as she then yelled out. "Okay time for me to destroy this abomination called research!" All of a sudden Grant's computers started glitching and sparking as Emily's yell began to dial down and then stopped but the moment her yell stopped all of the computers exploded.

Grant was beyond angry. "That stupid bitch!" He screamed out. "Everything destroyed because of her!" Grant then turned to Walter and Lincoln. "I'm goanna kill you Walter and enjoy every second of it and then I'm going to take my son and become the god I'm meant to be!"

Lincoln stepped forward pissed that he call Emily a bitch. "Hey don't you dare say that my mom!" He yelled. "Besides in case you didn't hear it the first time she said to Walter take care of our son. In other word your not my father! You're nothing to me!"

Grant just looked at Lincoln. "Don't believe the lies those lesser being said besides I heard her say that I figure it was a glitch on her part." He said.

Walter then stepped forward. "In case you forgot you sent Emily to a fertility clinic with your DNA telling her you had better things to do with your time." He said as he began to let out a smirking smile. "Did you honestly expect her to just go there and do what you say just because you said so?"

Everything Walter was saying started to process through his mind. "No." He said.

"As soon as you told her to go to the clinic she called Alistair and asked him to meet her there and to bring a certain something with him."

"No."

"I think you know the major requirements for joining the elites right?"

"No. No. No. No!" Grant screamed out in anger as he looked at Walter. "You're goanna pay! I'm going to kill your son first and I'm goanna make you watch as he dies. Then I'm going to kill you! But I think I should do it in a form more fitting for this situation!" Grant then began grunting and growling as his body began to change into a savage beast like form. His upper body began to swell up with muscles as his legs began forming muscles to support his upper body and tentacles began shooting out of his back.

Walter just looked at Lincoln and nodded. Seeing this Lincoln understood what it meant and began to move as Walter grabbed Grant's attention. "Hey stupid!" Grant just looked at Walter when he said that. "Try dodging this!" Walter yelled as he tossed his knife towards him.

Seeing this Grant just swatted it with his hand causing the knife to go flying into the ceiling. "What was the point of getting my attention like that when I would only swat your pathetic knife away?" He asked. "That was stupid even for your level."

Walter just smiled. "I know but it makes an excellent distraction." He said. Seeing the confused look on his face Walter then yelled out. "Lincoln now!"

Lincoln then jumped from behind Grant surprising him and catching him off guard as he stabbed the syringe into his heart injecting it in the process. "Done!" Lincoln shouted as he jumped off of Grant and Landed next to Walter.

Grant began shrieking in pain as he put his hands to his head and began shaking dropping to the ground rolling back and forth until he stopped. Seeing that he had full control of his body he got up. "What was in that syringe?!" He yelled out.

"Oh just nanites made by Emily." Walter answered with a smile. "Yeah they seal off about 45 to 55% percent of your power but most off all they take away this." Walter then pulled out his gun and fired it shooting Grant in the leg.

"Ha! I didn't even feel that! They must not of worked!" Grant shouted in triumph.

Walter just looked and said with a smirk. "No they're working."

Grant confused just looked down and was shocked. His wound wasn't healing. "Why am I not healing?!" He then looked at Walter who was just grinning as he put his gun away.

"Now it's time to finish this!" Walter yelled as he charged towards Grant with Lincoln following.

MEANWHILE WITH NICK

Nick was deep in the research area taking out Grant's men and experiments. All while trying to make his way to the main lab. As he slowly made his way he was surprised by five hill people that tried lunging at him. "You guys are fast." He said as he easily dodged them. "But not fast enough!" Nick then pulled out his gun and shot four of them. He couldn't shoot the fifth seeing that he was out of ammo so he quickly pulled out his knife and quickly ran towards it and in a flash was right behind it. The creature then fell to the floor while reaching at it's neck that began gushing out blood. Nick just put his knife away as he looked at the creature who was now dead. "Okay. I better hurry up and finish so I can meet up with the others." He said as he walked into the main lab.

When he got to the room he heard someone's voice. "Well I have to say I'm quite impress that you got pass security. I have to say you're fast. Very fast."

Nick looked around to see a man in a lab coat. "I take it your the head lackey in charge of this garbage." He said.

"I happen to be the head researcher for this legendary breakthrough!" The man shouted as he looked at Nick with anger in his eyes.

"All I see is morons playing with something they shouldn't." Nick said.

The man let out an angry scream. "I shall show you the greatness Grant has given us!" He shouted as he pulled out a vial and drank it. "Now watch the formula Grant has made gives me the speed of a cheetah!" The man then dropped to the ground as his body began to change transforming him into a cheetah human hybrid. "Now try dodging this!" He said in an animal like tone.

The man rushed at Nick but Nick dodged him. "Still not quick enough." Nick said as he punched him in the face. "I'll try moving slower." He said in a taunting voice.

The man kept lunging and striking at him only for his strikes to be dodged. "Hold still! I'm suppose to be the faster one not you!" He roared.

Nick just dodged the last swipe and yawned while doing it. "Okay this is getting a little boring so I think I'm going to hit you now." Nick then began hitting him with everything he had with punches so fast the man couldn't see them. Nick then stopped and ran across the room. "You're still not faster than me." He said.

The man just gave out another roar and lunged at him yet again but Nick just ran across the room again. Seeing this the man charged at him again only for Nick to dodge each swipe making the man even angrier enough to increase his speed and keep increasing it until he dropped to the ground in pain. "What's happening?!" He yelled out.

Nick just walked towards him. "You see with cheetahs they may be fast but they need to adjust their bodies to the speed they use because they can only go so fast plus their hearts will explode if they go past their limit. In other words since you just got your speed and pushed way past your limit your heart's getting ready to explode. Now me I worked hard for my speed so my body can basically take how fast I go." He said as he crouched down to him. "But you don't have to worry. Your heart exploding is not going to be the thing that kills you." Nick then put his hands to the man's neck and snapped it quickly. "No way in hell I'm going to let you dishonor a cheetah." He said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a bomb. After setting it he then proceeded to leave. "I better meet up with the others."

MEANWHILE WITH ALISTAIR

Alistair was currently busy planting explosives over the building and was down to his last one. He was about to place that last one when one of Grant's experiments came crawling out slowly. "Let's make this quick." He said as he pointed his gun at it. However the creature quickly lunged at him knocking him down and the gun out of his hand. "So you want to do this the hard way." Alistair said as he grabbed the creature by the neck when it jumped at him and slammed it into the ground. "I can see you were one of his men and you chose to do this to yourself. Just know that it's your fault your life has to end this way." He said put some extra force into his hand causing him to crush the creature's windpipe killing it. Alistair then picked up his gun and set the last explosive. "I should be getting to Walter and Lincoln now." He said as he left the room.

MEANWHILE WITH JERRY AND SAMSON

Jerry and Samson just got done killing all the guards and experiments that were on the lose. "Well that's all of them." Jerry said as he tossed his gun to the ground.

"Good because I'm out of ammo." Samson replied.

"Yeah me too. Anyway let's go meet up with Walter and Lincoln." Jerry said.

Just before they could leave the room they heard a gun click and someone's voice. "You two aren't going anywhere!"

They turned around to see a surviving guard holding a gun on them. " Apparently we missed one." Jerry said.

"Yeah I can see that Jerry." Samson responded.

The guard just gave out a cocky smile and said. "Before I kill you I have to ask. Do you have any last words?"

Jerry just looked at him and then responded. "Yeah, instead of getting shot by just you can I go by firing squad?"

The guard just gave a confused look as Samson gave his usual annoyed one. "Really Jerry? Really? You want to die by firing squad?!" He bellowed out. "In case you haven't noticed that man has a gun on us and we're unarmed! How do you think he would do it if he actually decided to do it?!"

"Well he could go into town and hire the local talent." Jerry replied as Samson just looked at him. "Oh don't give me that look! Just think about it. You get wear a blindfold and have one last smoke as several men start firing multiple bullets into you. Come on doesn't it sound great?"

Samson was disturbed by what Jerry just said and the picture of it was now stuck in his head. "No it doesn't sound great!" He yelled out. "It sounds gory and only an idiot would think it's cool!"

"Are you calling me an idiot?!" Jerry shouted.

"You bet I am!" Samson shouted back.

The guard just watched as the two arguing with each other getting completely pissed at the fact that they were ignoring him. He was the one with the gun! Wanting their attention he fired a warning shot instantly getting it. Seeing he had their attention he began to talk. "I'm glad I got your attention back on me! In case you tow haven't forgot I'm the one with the gun! Me! And I want you to get it through your thick skulls that I am going to shoot you! And no I am not going into town to hire a bunch of thugs just so you can die by firing squad! I mean what was the point of saying that?! I didn't ask for last request! I asked for last words! I mean what was the point of even mentioning that?!"

Jerry and Samson just looked at him while they just smirked. "The point was distracting you with a ridiculous argument so you would see me setting up a trap with my wires." Jerry said as he then pulled his hand down. Before the guard knew it a bunch of pipes came falling down on him with one going straight through his head. Jerry then went up and took the gun out of his hand. He then looked at Samson. "I'm glad you figured out my plan Sammy." He said smiling.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out after all I've been your partner for so long I know I should prepare for anything so when you asked that dumb question I knew you were up to something." Samson replied.

"Yeah let's meet up with the others." Jerry said as Samson and him began walking. "Hey Sammy I'm curious. How would you want to die?"

"I am not having this discussion with you." Samson replied as they exited the room.

BACK WITH LINCOLN AND WALTER

Walter and Lincoln were currently in battle with Grant. Each of them hitting him with their best blows. They were laying some damage on him but he was still standing. Lincoln was looking around trying to find something to use against him. Seeing something he signal Walter. "You see something then go for it!" He shouted as he kicked Grant in the gut.

Lincoln leaped up to the ceiling and landed on to the pipes above. Using the wires Jerry uses to cut through things he wrapped them around all of the pipes there. After that was done Lincoln jumped down landing across the room. "Hey Grant!" He yelled out getting his attention. "I just want to tell you that you're so stupid I mean even my sister Lisa is smarter than you and she's only four. I mean yeah she's a certified genius but it basically show almost anyone is smarter than you!"

Grant gave Lincoln a furious look. "I'll make you pay for that you little bastard!" He growled out as he charged right at him.

"Yeah that's right just come a little closer." Lincoln said to himself as Grant ran at him. Timing it just right Lincoln pulled his hand down causing all the pipes to land on top of Grant. "Got him!" he yelled out.

"Stay right there Lincoln!" Walter yelled as he approached the pile of pipes that landed on Grant.

"Is he dead?" Lincoln asked.

"No he isn't. He's just knocked out. He has a couple pipes impaled into him but I see he's still breathing." Walter said as he looked at Lincoln. "Turn around I don't want you to see me end him." He said. "Just do it!" He shouted when he saw Lincoln was just looking. Hearing Walter yell at him Lincoln just turned around. Walter then pulled out his gun and pointed it over at Grant's head. "Good bye Grant." But before he could pull the trigger Grant quickly opened his eyes and knocked Walter back with his arm causing his gun to fly out of his hand. Grant quickly spotted Lincoln.

Lincoln had a bad feeling and decided to turn around. "Walter I don't care what you say I'm turning around." He said as he turned only to see Grant standing causing his eyes to grow wide. He also saw that Walter was knocked down on the other side of the room and was starting to get back on his feet.

"I see your guard is down you little brat!" Grant shouted as he pulled as pipe that was stuck inside him out and tossed it at Lincoln while shouting. "Try dodging this!"

Lincoln seeing that it was coming right at him and he couldn't dodge it just closed his eyes knowing he would never see his family again.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15

Lincoln waited for the pipe to hit him but didn't feel it. Curious he opened his eyes only to see Walter standing right in front of him having the pipe stuck inside his chest. "Glad I took did that extra speed training with Nick before the mission." He said as he dropped to his knees.

Lincoln just stood there as tears started to form. "Walter why?" He asked.

Walter just coughed and gave a smile. "I saw Grant get up and somehow I knew I had to get to you. Glad I did." He said as he gave another cough this time with blood coming out. "As for why no parent wants to see their child before them especially in front of their eyes."

Grant seeing this just began laughing with amusement. "Funny I meant to kill the brat but ended up killing you instead Walter." He said as he gave out another cackle. "But you don't have to worry your son will be joining you and I will be taking very good care of his corpse." Grant then began to make his way to Lincoln. "Time to die brat!"

Suddenly a voice shouted out. "I DON'T THINK SO!" As a blur just rushed at Grant kicking him in to a wall. It was Alistair. Just then the rest team showed up shocked to see the condition Walter was in. Alistair just looked at Walter. "Walter try to hang in there." He said as he turned to Jerry, Nick, and Samson. "You three take Walter out of here now!" They immediately grabbed Walter and carried him out. Alistair then looked at Lincoln. "Lincoln go with them. I will handle Grant."

Lincoln just stood there. The man who was his birth father was hurt and possibly on the verge of dying. He knew this had to end and he knew he had to be the one to do it. He looked at Alistair and said "No. I won't leave. I need to end this and I don't care what you tell me to do! I'm staying!"

Alistair just looked Lincoln straight in the eyes. He could see that same stubborn look Walter had given him time after time and just smiled. "Very well Lincoln."He said as he took off his glasses and polished them. "I'll be waiting outside this room. Just yell for me when your done." Alistair then left the room leaving Lincoln alone with Grant.

Lincoln just looked at Grant as he began to get up. While this was happening Lincoln was thinking about everything Walter had taught him. He could even hear his voice. "Remember if your opponent has a weakness then exploit it. Always look at your surroundings to see if you can use it to your advantage. Never lose your composure and always keep your focus." As Lincoln was remembering this he took a moment to consider his next move. He then began walking towards Grant.

Grant who just got up and back on his feet saw this. "Aw are you here to avenge your stupid dad for saving your worthless life?" He asked in a taunting voice.

"No I'm here to end this." Lincoln said as he looked at Grant.

Grant just started cackling. "You sound like you're capable of it but we all know that isn't true!" He shouted out.

"It's true you narcissistic idiot." Lincoln said.

"What did you call me?" Grant asked as he glare at Lincoln with anger.

"I said you're an idiot." Lincoln replied as he stood in the middle of the room with his arms folded. "It's true. You expected my mother to follow your instructions when it came to my birth because you didn't think she was capable of double crossing you. You think you're so smart that you don't even think that anyone else can outsmart you but the truth is you're too full of yourself and that makes it easy for everyone to outsmart you! You're a joke!" Grant let out a roar of rage as he charged towards Lincoln. Lincoln seeing this pulled his right hand back causing a wire to appear and cut his feet off. Lincoln then jumped towards Grant kicking him so he would fall backwards while this was happening Lincoln pulled his left hand back causing another wire to appear that sliced off Grant's left arm as he then hit the ground. Lincoln then pulled his right arm down causing the knife that Walter threw at Grant earlier and landed in the ceiling to come falling down hitting Grant right in his right hand pinning it down. Lincoln then stepped towards him stomping his foot on the knife causing him to howl in pain just as Lincoln pulled his left hand forward causing the gun that was knocked out of Walter's hand to come flying into his hand. Lincoln just pointed the gun right at Grant's head.

Grant seeing this just laughed. "Go ahead do it! Pull the trigger! Avenge your daddy! Do it!" He taunted.

Lincoln just looked at him. "You're not even worth it." He said as he then shouted. "Alistair you can come in now!"

Alistair walked into the room and up to Lincoln. He took one look at Grant and just smiled at Lincoln. "I take it your done?" He asked.

"Yeah I am. I promised Walter I wouldn't kill him and I intend to keep it." He said as he handed Alistair the gun and began to leave only to stop and take one last look at Grant and said "Besides he's not even worth it."

Alistair just smiled at Lincoln. "I'll take care off him then. You better get outside Walter is out there with the others." He said. Hearing that Lincoln ran out of the room as fast as he could. Alistair then turned to Grant walking up to him and placing his foot on his chest. "You know I seen my share of dictators, tyrants, and despots." He said as he removed the clip form the gun and placed in another. "Heck I even dealt with an insane psychopath who called the destruction he caused a party. But you take the cake. I mean trying to become a god and playing with people's lives like you are a god. I have to say it's people like you that make me wonder if humanity should even continue but then there are people like Emily and Walter who do their best to make this world the best place. Even Lincoln just now showed he is one of them and I have no doubt he will be able to do great things in the future. As long as people like them continue you to exist then I have no doubt the world will continue and that people like you will be stopped and forgotten like the bad memories they are."

Grant just looked at Alistair as he held the gun over him. "Go to hell!" He spat out.

"You first." Alistair said as his eyes turned red and he pulled the trigger causing Grant's head to explode as the bullet hit him. Alistair then put the gun up as his eyes turned back to their violet color. "Well I better join the others." He said as he pulled out a remote and walked out of the room pressing the remote the moment he left the room. Explosions started to happen all over the building as Alistair just walked out slowly.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE

Jerry, Nick, and Samson were currently with Walter trying their best to help him but they knew there was nothing they could do. "Look even if we do remove the pipe there's the fact that he will die instantly. At most just keeping it in him will keep him alive for now but the result still the same." Jerry explained as he looked at Nick and Samson.

"Judging by the way he's acting he's holding on and we all know why." Samson said.

"The only thing we can do is just wait for Lincoln to show up." Nick said.

A little bit later Lincoln came running as fast as he could towards them. "How's Walter?" He asked clearly out of breath. But he got his answer when he saw the look on their faces.

"Lincoln there's nothing we can do. Right now he's hanging on but that's only for you." Jerry said.

Lincoln made his way to Walter. Walter just gave a smile when he saw him. "I take it Grant's been dealt with?" Walter asked.

Lincoln just nodded. "Yeah Alistair is taking care of him." He said as he started crying.

"That's good. Hey don't cry! I made a choice that I don't regret. I would make the same choice if I had to again." Walter said as explosions started happening all over the building.

Alistair showed up a few minutes later seeing Jerry, Nick, and Samson. "How's Walter?" He asked.

"He's hanging on. Right now he's talking to Lincoln." Nick said.

Alistair just made his way to them. He just saw Lincoln kneeling down with Walter crying his heart out. "Please don't die Dad. Think of the stuff we could do. I'm just getting to know you! Please don't leave me!" Lincoln cried out.

"You called me Dad. That has a nice feeling to it." Walter said as his voice just got weaker. He then noticed Alistair. "I take it Grant's dead?" He asked him.

"Yes he is. We don't have to worry about him ever again." Alistair replied.

"That's good." Walter weakly said as he looked at Lincoln. "Lincoln it's going to be okay. I may not be alive but I will keep watch over you with you mother. I love you my son." With that said Walter died. Lincoln just broke down and began crying while Alistair just closed his eyes.

THE NEXT DAY

The girls and Wulf were currently waiting outside the Lion's Den waiting for Lincoln and the others to get back. They had faith that their brother would be coming home. It was tough going through the night wondering if Lincoln was going to be okay but when it became the next day and daylight came they decided to wait outside the store. After an hour of waiting they saw their car pull up with Jerry, Nick, and Samson getting out. "Hey guys I see you're back. I take it everything is okay now and will be once and for all?" Lori asked but then noticed the looks on their faces. Especially Jerry's since he didn't have that smile he usually carried out. Seeing this she had to know. "What happened?! Is Lincoln hurt?!"

The other girls just gasped at hearing this and began panicking as Nick began to talk. "Girls Lincoln is okay. He's with Alistair right now." He said.

Lisa began piecing it together right away. "It was Walter wasn't it?" She asked earning the gasps of her sisters and the look the three men gave confirmed it.

Samson just sighed. "Wulf take Lily and the twins inside." He said. The twins just started complaining but a growl from both Lori and Wulf silenced them as they went inside the store. Samson just looked at the older girls and the ones who could take it. "There was an incident when those two were fighting Grant. He managed to get Lincoln to drop his guard and threw a pipe at him hoping to impale him but Walter managed to get in front of him taking it in the chest."

The girls just gasped and began to cry. Leni just hugged Lori as she asked "So where are they now?"

"Right now they're making funeral arrangements for him. We're getting it ready for tomorrow." Nick replied.

"Do you know what time it will be?" Lynn asked. "We want to be there for Lincoln when it happens."

"No, but you should give Lucy a call seeing how she is probably there due to the fact she isn't here." Jerry replied. The girls just looked around to see that Lucy wasn't with them.

"I'll call her." Luna said as she made the call.

Samson then walked forward to Lori. "Lori I know you want Lincoln back with you tonight but I think it's best that he stay with us for the night. We considered Walter a brother and I can tell he'll need us tonight but don't worry you'll get him back tomorrow." Lori just nodded as Luna got off the phone and told everyone what time the funeral would be.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Lincoln was at the Lion's Den with Alistair, Jerry, Nick, and Samson. He saw that his sisters were there when he got there with Alistair and Lucy who happen to pop up when they were making the funeral arrangements. He knew they wanted to hug him and shower him with love but he just wanted to be left alone. Luckily Lucy managed to text them that before they got there. After his sisters left to go home Lincoln just sat around the shop until Alistair called him to the back. He told Lincoln that Walter was family to them and the best thing they could do right now is honor is memory with a drink. Alistair just gave Lincoln a pop since he was too young for beer while the others got it and Lincoln just listened to the guys talk about all the times they had with Walter. All the good times and bad. Lincoln was glad he was hearing this.

THE NEXT DAY

The funeral didn't last long. Walter was buried right next to Emily at Lincoln's request. He felt those two should at least be buried next to each other after all this time. The funeral wasn't that crowded as the ones who attended were Alistair and his men and Lincoln and his family. After the funeral Alistair requested that everyone join him at the Lion's Den. Once everyone was there Alistair pulled out a DVD. "This DVD contains Walter's last will and testament it is for Lincoln's eyes only." He said as he gave the DVD to Lincoln. "Please go into the conference room I'll be there in a second." Once Lincoln was gone he pulled out another DVD and gave it to Lori. "This one is for you girls to watch. Nick will take you a different room to watch it." The girls just nodded as they followed Nick. Alistair then went into the conference room. Once there he set up the DVD and pressed play then left the room.

Once it was playing Walter then appeared on screen. "Hello Lincoln. If you're watching this then that means I'm dead. Yeah Emily insisted I make a will just in case I don't come back. Now if I do come back then I'll just dispose of this." Walter then sat down in a chair. "Okay first things first. Lincoln stop crying. It's not your fault I'm gone." Lincoln's eyes just grew wide as he heard this. "Now if I had to take a guess on how I died it would be from protecting you. If that is the case then you need to know I don't blame you and never will. I will always make the choice to save you even if it costs me my life. You're my son but I still would of done it before I knew the truth. I could always see something about you that I admired one of them being that you are Emily's son. The other I didn't know until the truth came out which is you're my son too making you connected to both me and Emily. I always knew there was that other part I just wasn't smart enough to figure out what it was. Okay now that I said that part it's time to talk about something else. Remember when we first met and you wanted me to train you because you thought it would help you find your place in this world?" Lincoln just paused as he remembered somehow he still felt a little lost. "Now I don't know if you found it yet but I'm sorry I can't be there to help you find it. However there are others who are willing to help you. I think you know who they are but just in case you need a reminder: your sisters. Now I know I had my own feelings about them but they proved to me that you should turn to them. Now it's time to go over the stuff that I leaving. Okay the first one the cabin. You know the one I took you to when we first met? Yeah well it turns out that the cabin and the land on it belongs to Emily. Apparently she bought the land and had the cabin built. She left it to me when she died but she told Alistair to tell me it belonged to the government because she knew I would give it away. Anyway I'm leaving it to you. You can go there with your family if you want. Now on to the next thing the shop. I don't know what Alistair plans to do with it but knowing him he would sell it. Now I took most of the money I made and put it into a college fund for you." Walter then thought to himself and then looked back at the camera. "I don't think there's anything else to cover so I'm going to end this. Just one more thing. Just know that you'll never be alone. You have your sisters and parents but most of all you have Emily and me watching over you as well."

The video then stopped Lincoln just sat there and cried for a bit but then he stopped and wipe away his tears. "Walter wouldn't want me crying over him anymore." He said as he got up and left the room.

MEANWHILE WITH THE GIRLS

Nick had just taken the girls into the observation room to watch the DVD. When they got there he proceeded to set it and left after he pressed play. Once it started playing Walter appeared on screen. "Hello girls. If you're watching this then I'm dead and right now Lincoln is probably watching the DVD I left him. Now knowing me if I'm dead it's probably from protecting Lincoln and Lincoln is probably blaming himself. Now I told him on his DVD that it wasn't his fault and hopefully it sunk in but if it didn't I hope you can be there and help him if he needs it. On to the main point of this video. On the day Lincoln first met me we talked and he told me how he wanted to find his place in this world. Now I don't know if he found it but I want you to help him. Be there for him and help him when you can. Granted you would probably do it anyway but I just thought you should know. I know I was rough on a few of you girls but in my defense you gave me reason to be. I'm giving you this chance and I hope you don't blow it. I'm talking to you Lynn." Lynn just sat there listening at what Walter was about to say next. "Lincoln is going to need you and I hope you don't let him down because if you do you'll be hearing from me. Yeah I may be dead but you have a sister that can talk to ghosts and ghosts happen to see a lot of things and they might tell people who are willing to listen to them." The girls just looked at Lucy who gave them a creepy smile that shivers down their spines. "Anyway now that I said my piece it's time for the final part." Walter then clapped his hands and said "Emily."

Emily then appeared right next to Walter. "Hello girls." She said.

"Now this next part is a request from both Emily and me." Walter said.

"We want you to help Lincoln when it comes to finding a girlfriend." Emily said. The girls just sat their with their mouths hanging open. "The reason I'm asking you this is because if he is anything like Walter then it's going to be impossible for him to see that a girl likes him." The girls just nodded understanding where she was coming from why Walter just gave out a groan. "Now I'm not telling you to force him on a date or anything like that. I'm just asking you to help open his eyes to what's right in front of him. He also might need your advice on girls who are his friends but not his girlfriend and I want you to give him the best advice you can. Just help him the best you can." Emily then turned to Walter. "I think that's everything Walter."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's everything." Walter said.

Walter and Emily then faced the camera and said together. "Please take care of our son."

The video then stopped the girls just nodded and left the room to go find Lincoln. When they go to the front desk they saw Lincoln who just hugged them and they all proceeded to hug him back. Alistair and the others just walked into the room. "I take it you'll be going home?" Alistair asked.

Lincoln just nodded. "Yeah I just want to go home now." He said.

"Well that's good. The team and me need to go to Washington to give our reports on everything that happened." Alistair said.

"So you'll be leaving Royal Woods?" Lincoln asked.

"Only for a few days. We still got a few things left to do around here." Alistair replied.

"Okay." Lincoln said as he and his sisters went to the door only to notice someone extra with them. He turned back to them and asked "Wait what about Wulf?"

Alistair just smiled. "Apparently Wulf wants to stay with you or more exactly Lily. I don't mind if he wants to stay with you after all he's well trained and behaved for a wolf." He said. "Besides your family has so many pets once one extra?"

Lincoln just smiled and left the store with his sisters.

THREE DAYS LATER

It has been three days since the funeral and life was slowly returning to normal at the Loud house. Lincoln has been spending a lot of time with his sisters trying to make up for time lost. He had been wondering what Alistair, Jerry, Nick, and Samson been up to as well as worrying if they were going to leave town for good after they got back. Just then Lincoln heard his mom calling for him.

"Lincoln can you come outside to the front yard?" She asked.

"Coming Mom!" He shouted as he ran downstairs and out the door only to see Alistair and the team standing out in the yard with the rest of his family. "When did you guys get back?" He asked.

"Last night." Alistair replied.

"So why are you guys here?" He asked.

"Well I came to say good bye." Alistair replied.

"So you guys are leaving town for good." Lincoln said with a look of disappointment on his face.

Alistair just smiled and adjusted his glasses. "I believe you misheard me Lincoln." He said. "I said that I came to say good bye. I'm leaving town but I'll be back every once in a while."

Lincoln's eyes just grew wide. "But what about you guys?" He asked the team curious what their answer was.

"We decided to leave the Elites and make Royal Woods our permanent home." Samson replied.

Lincoln just gave a big smile the Louds seeing this decided to go inside but before the girls went through the door they huddled together and began to whisper. When they broke it up Leni step forward and asked "Lincoln when you're done out here can you come to my room to help with something?"

"Okay Leni." Lincoln replied as he turned back to face the guys leaving Leni to go inside.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Lincoln asked.

"Well I decided to open up a gym." Nick said.

"As for me I'm taking over the shop." Jerry replied.

"We're taking over the shop." Samson said. "Knowing Jerry he would probably turn it into something weird which is why I'm going to run it with him."

"But most of all we're staying for you Lincoln." Nick said.

"Walter was like a brother to us and Emily like a sister." Samson said.

"So you can think of us as the uncles you never wanted." Jerry replied.

Samson just gave out his regular groan and said "I think he means uncles you never had."

"We consider you family Lincoln and we'll be there when you need us." Alistair said.

"Thanks guys you don't know how much that means to me." Lincoln said. "Well I better get back inside to help Leni with whatever she needs help with."

The guys just watched as Lincoln ran inside. "It's good to see him happy." Alistair replied.

"Well we better drive you to the airport sir." Nick said as he opened the car door for Alistair.

"Thank you Nick." Alistair said as he got inside. "I wonder if Lincoln is going to be okay?" He asked.

Just then a loud scream could be heard "QUICK GRAB HIM! GET THE WOLF BOY COSTUME READY!" As well as Lincoln screaming.

Alistair just gave a small smile. "He'll be fine." He said as Jerry started the car and drove off to the airport as quickly as he could.

TO BE CONCLUDED


	16. Epliogue

It has been three days since Alistair left town and now he's returned. The reason selling the building they used as an office front. After that was done he decided to stop by The Lion's Den to check in on his former men. "Hello gentlemen." He said as he walked into the store.

Samson and Jerry looked to see their old boss at the entrance. "Alistair what brings you by?" Samson asked.

"Oh I had some business I needed to take care of in Royal Woods and now that it's been concluded I thought I see my former men." He replied.

"Did you see Nick yet?" Jerry asked.

"No I going to see him and Lincoln after I leave here." Alistair said to Jerry noticing the black eye he was now sporting.

"Nice shiner Jerry." Alistair said with a small smirk. "Let me guess Lincoln?"

Jerry just looked down as Samson laughed. "Yeah Lincoln came in here the day after you left. He found out Jerry was the one who gave the girls the wolf boy idea and he decided to show how thankful he was for that suggestion." Samson replied.

"It still has faded away." Jerry mumbled as he looked in a mirror.

"Well I did hear from Nick that Walter told you that Lincoln was going to be the one to come after you when he found out who was responsible for that idea." Alistair said. He then looked at his watch. "Anyway I better be going." Alistair said as he went towards the door. Jerry and Samson said their good byes to him. Once Alistair was outside he saw a very familiar group of girls. The Loud sisters however his eyes just grew wide as he saw them. They looked as if they had just went through a war zone. Their clothes were tattered and torn and they were carrying a few bruises and scrapes. "What happen to you girls?" He asked.

"We listened to Jerry that's what happened!" Lola screeched.

Alistair then got an idea of what happened. "I take it the wolf boy photos didn't go so well am I right?" He asked.

"Oh it well. It went so well that the girls who were there started fighting over the photos since all of them wanted to buy every single photo!" Lori shouted.

"Oh?" Alistair said.

"Yeah it was a mess. They all started fighting over them like no tomorrow. I'm surprised my friend Margo was one of them." Lynn said.

"Yeah well my friend Tabby was one of them as well." Luna said.

"Well it's a complete shock to me that my friend Haiku was there as well." Lucy said in a monotone voice.

"The rest of the girls there were part of Lincoln's class. Some of them we usually see standing in the background of Lincoln's yearbook." Lori said. "The only ones I didn't recognize was this girl who fought with Lincoln over a comic book and another one who used him for karate practice."

"Yeah then Ronnie Anne show up and it went out of control!" Lola shouted.

"And I thought our fight clouds were huge and loud." Lana said.

Alistair just began chuckling getting the girls attention. "Why are you laughing?" Leni asked.

"Lincoln is definitely Walter's son." He said confusing them.

"What do you mean?" Luan asked.

"You see I heard stories from Emily about Walter and hers childhood and she told me that Walter was so friendly and helpful to everyone that all the girls somehow gained crushes on him. She even told me that she had to scare them off. I know Lincoln is a good kid and very friendly and helpful so it's only natural that girls like him." Alistair replied.

"What do you think we should do?" Lori asked.

Alistair just thought for a moment. "Just help him when he needs it." He said. "I have no doubt in my mind that because of the incident that happened those girls will start making their move and if Lincoln is anything like Walter he'll have no clue that they like him. So it's going to be up to you to help him figure it out. Just ask him what he wants or something like that. In other words be there for him."

The girls just nodded. "We'll do that Alistair." Lori replied. "Now excuse us while we go give Jerry a piece of our minds!"

"You could go in and beat Jerry or you could go another way to make him suffer." Alistair said with a devilish grin.

Lola just gave a devilish grin back. "Go on." She said.

INSIDE THE LION'S DEN

Samson was currently going over inventory when he got a text. After reading it he gave a smirk and walked out to the front. Seeing that Jerry was reading the paper he stood in front of him getting his attention. "Jerry I just got a call from one of our suppliers apparently something happened and I have to go sort it out. So watch the store." He said.

Okay Sammy." Jerry replied as he continued reading the paper. "Oh Marmaduke." He said.

Samson then went outside seeing the girls. "He's all yours girls." He said as he let them in. He then went and stood in front of the store window to watch with Alistair.

Suddenly Nick came running holding a few bags of popcorn. "Hey guys I brought some popcorn." He said handing each of them a bag. "So did it start yet?"

"It's getting started now." Alistair replied.

Jerry was still reading the paper when he heard the door open. He put the paper down as he began to say "Welcome to the Lion's Den. My name is Jerry. How can I help you." Jerry's eyes just grew wide with fear and terror because right in front of him were the Loud sisters dressed up as pageant queens all of them wearing gowns matching the colors they usually wear as well as tiaras and they were all holding bouquets of flowers. "PAGEANT QUEENS!" He screamed as they immediately surrounded him and began to beat him with their bouquets of flowers.

BACK OUTSIDE

Alistair, Nick, and Samson were laughing up a storm watching the girls hitting Jerry while he cowered in fear. When they suddenly heard Lincoln's voice. "Hey guys what's going on?" He asked.

"Oh we're just watching your sisters go after Jerry." Alistair replied.

Lincoln took a look inside from the window. "What did Jerry do this time?" He asked. The guys didn't know how to answer it seeing that it would reveal what the girls were up to. Suddenly Lincoln said "Never mind I think I know why they're here."

"You do?" Samson asked.

"Yeah Lola must of stumbled upon his plans to destroy the pageant hall and roped the rest of the girls into helping her." He said. The guys just instantly agreed. Lincoln then looked at the guys. "Anyway Jerry's not the reason I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Alistair asked.

"I don't know why but a whole bunch of girls have been calling me asking me to hang out with them besides Ronnie Anne who's in town for today. A lot of them I go to school with but I'm surprised that Lynn's friend Margo is one of them not to mention Luna's friend Tabby and Lucy's friend Haiku but what really confuses me is that one of them is a girl I fought over a comic book and the other one who just used me for karate practice. Do you have any idea why they would call me because I haven't got a clue?"

"He really is Walter's son." Samson whispered as Nick just nodded.

"Lincoln I don't know what you should do but if you ask me you could use a girl's opinion." Alistair replied.

"Yeah, you're right. I better go in and ask them if they can help me." Lincoln said causing Nick and Samson to complain that they were going to lose their entertainment.

BACK INSIDE

Jerry's screams just filled the room as the girls just smacked him with their bouquets. Suddenly it occurred to Jerry he had no idea why they were hitting him. "HEY TIME OUT!" He screamed causing all the girls to stop well except Lola who kept hitting him. "Will you stop it!" Lola then stopped after hitting him one more time. "Now could you please tell me why you are doing this?" He asked. The girls then filled him in on what happened with the wolf boy photos. Jerry just began laughing. "He is just like Walter! I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't realize the girls were being extra friendly to him and flirting with him!" He said as he laughed but then stopped. "But if you think about it isn't that surprising. I mean Walter was a good man with a lot of great qualities it's only natural that Lincoln has them as well. He just needs someone to steer him in the right direction every once in a while like Emily did with Walter." The girls just nodded with Jerry in agreement. "Okay now that I know what I did you go back to smacking me now." Jerry said as he started screaming but before they could hit him again Lincoln walked in.

"Okay that's enough! I think he learned his lesson." Lincoln said as he walked in.

The girls just started panicking worried that Lincoln found out what they did and would get mad at them. Then Jerry spoke up. "It's my fault Lincoln. Lola found one of my plans to destroy the pageant hall and she roped her sisters into helping her." He said.

"Yeah I thought so." Lincoln said. "Let me guess she found the plans to your stink bomb?"

"Stink bomb?" Lola asked.

"Yeah. Apparently Jerry came up with designs to a high power stink bomb that he was going to set off in the pageant hall. From what I saw the smell would be so strong they would have to condemn the building shutting it down for good."

Lola's eyes just narrowed with anger and evil as she looked at Jerry. "Oh really." She said causing him to sweat.

However Luan and Lana's eyes just grew with awe and admiration. They both kneeled down to Jerry and said together "Please teach us O Great One."

Lori and Lincoln both knew it would be a nightmare if Jerry taught them and broke it up immediately "Yeah not going to happen." Lincoln said as he stepped forward. "Jerry I suggest you destroy those plans if you know what's good for you." Jerry seeing the look of Lola just nodded and left the room screaming. Lincoln then turned to his sisters. "I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Help you with what Lincoln?" Lori asked.

Lincoln began to explain his problem and the fact that he had no idea what to do. "So can you help me?" He asked.

Lori just looked at the other girls and nodded. "We'll do our best to help you but you got figure out the rest of it on your own." She said.

"Thanks. I'm lucky to have sisters like you." He said as he hugged them.

"No Lincoln. We're lucky to have a brother like you." Lori said with the rest of the girls agreeing. "Now let's go home so we can talk about this."

Lincoln then proceeded to go home with his sisters. He may not know what he's going to do but he knows one thing when he needs help with something his sisters will always have a place for him. After all he's their beloved brother and to him they're his beloved sisters. They're family and they will always be Louds.

THE END

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone for sticking around for this story. I also thought you should know that if you want to use Jerry's story ideas then go ahead. The only one I ask that you leave alone is the one where Walter takes Lincoln. thank you for reading.**


End file.
